


【all空主藏空】痴痴

by Leoswift



Category: Journey to the West, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 西游记
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 55,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift
Summary: 从原著里yyall空





	1. Chapter 1

序

感盘古开辟，三皇治世，五帝定伦，世界之间，遂分为四大部洲：曰东胜神洲者，敬天礼地；曰西牛贺洲者，养气潜灵；曰南赡部洲者，贪淫乐祸；曰北巨芦洲者，性拙情疏。  
　　  
　　单表东胜神州，海外有一国土，名曰傲来国。国近大海，海中有一座山，唤为花果山。此山乃十洲之祖脉，三岛之来龙，自开清浊而立，鸿蒙判后而成。  
　　  
　　那座山正当顶上，有一块仙石。其石有三丈六尺五寸高，按周天三百六十五度；二丈四尺围圆，按政历二十四气。上有九窍八孔，按九宫八卦。四面更无树木遮阴，左右倒有芝兰相衬。盖自开辟以来，每受天真地秀，日精月华，感之既久，遂有灵通之意。  
　　  
　　内育仙胞。  
　　  
　　这日晴空如洗，没有一丝云雾。  
　　  
　　三界如常，各循其本，与以往并无任何不同。  
　　  
　　四洲之外，大洋之中的花果山上却发生了一件奇事。  
　　  
　　想要上山砍柴的樵夫，狩猎的猎户，都被莫名生出的丛丛荆棘拦住了山路入口，刀砍不清，火烧不尽，无奈纷纷散去。  
　　  
　　若他们能上山，便会看到一幅奇景。  
　　  
　　花果山正当顶，以那光秃秃无遮无挡的巨石为中心，无数奇禽异兽层层围绕着。  
　　  
　　麒麟卧于石前，凤凰栖于崖上，虎豺鹿兔都在那石头旁静静伏卧着，竟也相安无事。  
　　  
　　天不变风云，但万物皆有灵性，此一奇景，必是昭示着什么。  
　　  
　　这样守了三天三夜，众兽如石塑般纹丝不动，至第四日曙光破晓，东方第一束光投在那巨石上，像是唤醒了沉睡的婴儿，那自开辟以来沉寂千万年的巨石忽然颤动起来。  
　　  
　　石塑般沉寂多日的众精怪也有了反应，开始躁动不安。众兽疾走，群鸟乱飞，麒麟咆哮，凤凰长吟。那巨石震颤愈发剧烈，像是被困之人挣扎怒吼着要冲脱囚笼。众兽也随着地崩山摇惊惶逃窜，轰散朝山下奔逃。  
　　  
　　众兽轰散，山顶传来一声巨响，原是那石头忽然迸裂，产一石卵，圆球大小，见风化作一石猴。那猴于乱石堆中，拜了四方，目运金光，射冲斗府。  
　　  
　　幽冥界。十八层地狱万鬼齐哭，慌得十殿冥王急忙聚集商议，去请问地藏菩萨。菩萨开天眼，问谛听，半晌却摇头阖目，闭口不言。  
　　  
　　灵山仙境。众佛子正聆听世尊宣讲妙音佛法，佛老忽然一顿，睁眼朝东方瞧去。众佛不解，举目仰望。良久，佛老闭目，颂一句佛号，说劫数又起。  
　　  
　　金阙云宫，灵霄宝殿。众仙候列两旁，正上座上端坐着高天上圣大慈仁者玉皇大天尊玄穹高上帝。过不多时，有两神将快步走上殿来，行礼后陈述道：“臣奉旨观听金光之处，乃东胜神洲海东傲来小国之界，有一座花果山，山上有一仙石，石产一卵，见风化一石猴，在那里拜四方，眼运金光，射冲斗府。如今服饵水食，金光将潜息矣。”玉帝垂赐恩慈曰：“下方之物，乃天地精华所生，不足为异。”


	2. Chapter 2

章一

　　大雄殿上，世尊与众佛子讲经问答，口绽金莲妙语连珠，众人皆侧耳举目凝神听法，面上如沐春风。  
　　“……于中积聚，似有缘相，假名为心。”佛祖妙音如洪钟般在殿上悠扬回荡，忽然抬眼道：“金蝉子。”  
　　无人应答。  
　　佛祖又唤：“金蝉子。”  
　　众佛纷纷扭头看向一处，见世尊左下首第一位上，盘腿坐着一人。他不像众人翘首专注聆听，反而垂着头，含着胸，后背微不可查地平稳起伏。  
　　“金蝉子。”佛祖声音不急不躁，仍是平稳唤他。  
　　被唤之人终于反应，身形一定，随即抬起头来，眉目熠熠生机，毫无倦怠之意。  
　　金蝉子双手合十，道了声：“弟子在，世尊有何指示？”  
　　佛祖也不怪罪他，只说，本座算到你命中缘果出现，便遥遥指了一处方向，令他下界去寻。  
　　金蝉子恭谨领命，即刻离了大雄殿下界。  
　　  
　　金蝉子循着世尊所指，来到一处海外仙山。此处山水甚好，风光醉人。潮涌银山，波翻雪浪，丹崖上彩凤双鸣，削壁前麒麟独卧。寿鹿隐没仙狐跳跃，灵禽啼啭玄鹤长吟。瑶草奇花不谢，青松翠柏长春。金蝉子徒步穿行于林壑间，恍惚似曾相识，如同故地重游。  
　　然而却想不起甚多，他也懒得头痛回忆。  
　　只感叹从前也未曾听过下界还有这般一处胜境。  
　　金蝉子游山赏景，却对佛祖所说缘果不甚执着。  
　　既是缘果嘛，缘来了果自然也就到了，遇不到便是没缘，何必强求。  
　　金蝉子一点不以为自己这是惫懒，游赏一番，便寻了一处荫凉下的芳草甸子，美滋滋躺下来小憩。  
　　  
　　他天生不是个拘束的性子，性起时不论何处便席地而卧，若有酒还要好醉一场。可今日却歇不踏实，仿佛总有一道视线断断续续，遮遮掩掩地落在自己身上。  
　　金蝉子揪了根草叶咬着，手臂枕在头下，阖目静等。  
　　那暗处之人见他假寐，便不再谨慎遮掩自己。  
　　树梢上一抹金色一闪而过。  
　　琥珀瞳仁在枝叶遮蔽间眨巴眨巴。  
　　金蝉子嘴角勾起个微不可查的弧度。  
　　对方显然没什么耐性，等了片刻便忍不住上前试探。  
　　  
　　一个坚果从树上抛下来，砸在金蝉子的光头上，被弹开。  
　　树上的小东西等了等，探着头瞧。  
　　树下那人似是睡死了，它又抛下几个沉甸甸皮壳坚硬的山果，若是寻常人被砸到不是受伤也要发个晕，金蝉子却纹丝不动，让那山果砸到他头上又弹开。  
　　试探了一会儿，那一团金色顺着树藤轻巧爬下，原是只金毛小猴，毛色璀璨鲜艳，毛发梢儿在日光下微微泛着金红。  
　　它悄悄凑近，嗅一嗅金蝉子身上的檀香，掀一掀他的袈裟，又摸一摸他的佛珠。  
　　佛珠上刻着佛像经文，在猴儿眼中也不过同花瓣树叶一般，是好看的花纹罢了。本是指间拨弄的念珠，在猴儿小手爪里就攥了满掌。它嗅一嗅，咬一咬，看着喜欢，便想把那念珠从金蝉子手腕上扒下来。  
　　金蝉子心中一笑，莫不是个向佛的猴儿？  
　　玩心一起，便暗暗使力压住，让它如何都扒不下来。  
　　猴儿勒得小毛爪发红也扒不动，气的抓耳挠腮上蹿下跳，也忘了谨慎，上嘴撕咬扯弄。  
　　穿着佛珠的线突然崩断，珠子四处滚落弹跳，小猴一愣，忙去捞抢。两手两脚各抓了一个便满了，扑到地上拿嘴叼住一个，尾巴勾住一个，看着那些蹦进草丛溪水中的珠子急的含糊叽叫。  
　　这小东西，也太贪心了，还想都要不成？金蝉子看着那猴儿小脸上怅然失望的表情，怎么也恼不起来，反而觉得甚是有趣。  
　　猴儿正懊恼着，后颈皮毛一紧，叽一声惊叫，嘴里的珠子便掉下去，同时他的身体却离开地面被拎起来。  
　　“好你个小贼，竟敢偷我宝贝？”金蝉子笑盈盈看着那猴儿。  
　　小东西反应过来，在他手中挣扎翻扭着身子，想逃开他的束缚。  
　　还一边呲牙试图恐吓他。  
　　这么个比巴掌大不了多少的小家伙，长着一双水汪汪杏圆眼，嫩生生粉鼻头，炸着毛蓬蓬松松的。再使凶样，看在别人眼里也不过是可爱顽皮罢了。  
　　  
　　金蝉子见状更有意逗弄它，却不想这小猴动作如此迅疾，拧着身子忽然一偏头，金蝉子不防备竟被他咬住手背，锐痛传来，条件反射扔了它。  
　　那猴儿刚一沾地便蹭蹭攀着青藤窜上大树，斥责般吱吱乱叫。金蝉子看看手上四处针尖大小的伤口，两两相对，往外冒着血。  
　　牙还挺利。  
　　金蝉子另一只手覆上伤处一抹，再拿开伤口便恢复如初。  
　　小猴瞪大眼急忙眨巴眨巴，不可思议地瞧着。  
　　金蝉子正待教训教训这小畜生，见它忽然叫声凌厉紧迫起来，在树上着急乱窜，冲他尖声嘶叫。  
　　金蝉子皱眉，不知它为何突然转变态度。  
　　或许是不喜自己，罢了，那便离开此处吧。  
　　他正要走，那猴儿突然窜下树来，扯住他衣角就要狂奔，却因为那人太重，反把自己扯得跌了一跤。  
　　金蝉子觉得疑惑又有趣，那小猴见他无动于衷，爬起来又跳又叫，跑开两步又回来扯他，小脸上的表情似是在斥责：“你怎么这么蠢！气死我了！”  
　　金蝉子无奈笑道：“我又不解兽语，你这是何意？”  
　　蠢和尚！  
　　小家伙吱吱乱叫着，金蝉子正琢磨间，忽然嗅到风中一丝腥气。  
　　刚皱了眉，就听见林中传来一声咆哮，一头吊睛斑斓白额虎从密林中一跃而出。  
　　那大虎呼出一股腥气，涎水顺着红舌淌下，直勾勾看着金蝉子。  
　　小猴此刻也顾不得他，灵活窜上树冠，朝金蝉子叫着，希望他能像自己这样爬上来。  
　　但那蠢和尚八成是不会的。  
　　哎。  
　　小猴惆怅的看着他。  
　　下一刻那惋惜惆怅的小脸便僵住了。  
　　它眼睁睁看着金蝉子抬手间便降服了那条恶大虫，不慌不忙的理了理袈裟，道一句“阿弥陀佛。”  
　　转眼间那小猴呆愣着，金蝉子想了想，合十道：“我佛慈悲，我并未取它性命，只是不当心出手重了，让它多睡一会儿。”  
　　金蝉子说着，见它仍是呆呆的，忽然发笑摇头，自己跟个小破猴儿解释什么呢，转身正欲离去，那小猴忽然从树上跃下，正落在他脑袋上。  
　　小猴儿肚皮软乎乎贴着他的光头。  
　　金蝉子：……  
　　小猴：叽。  
　　音调软软的，竟是有些讨好的意思。  
　　“你这小猴，倒是有些灵性。”金蝉子想起方才它急切想劝自己逃命的场景，心里添了些感慨，“此刻又是何意？”  
　　“叽叽叽……叽……”  
　　想变强啊，想变成这个蠢和尚这样，轻易打败比自己强大几倍几十倍的敌人。小猴眼里闪烁着对力量的渴求。  
　　金蝉子把它从头上抱下来，举在跟前：“你想跟我学本事吗？”  
　　小猴眼中大放光彩。  
　　金蝉子为难地笑了笑，“不行啊，我要回去了，灵山可不能养猴子，再者那处枯燥无趣，我尚且呆不住，更何况你？”  
　　小猴子亮晶晶的大眼里光彩黯下去，连尾巴都失望的蜷起来。  
　　金蝉子一时无语，放下那小猴揉乱了它的头毛，“唔……你这般灵物，不该与寻常鸟兽为伍，即便不跟我走，也总该有一天会出人头地的。”  
　　小猴子皱着脸惆怅着，也不知听得懂否。  
　　“这样，待我回去问了世尊，若你我二者果有师徒缘分，我便再下界寻你，如何？”  
　　——————————  
　　“金蝉子，此番下界可有收获？”  
　　“回佛祖，弟子此番下界，并未遇着什么特别机缘，只是有个凡间小猴，不同寻常，甚是有趣。”  
　　“阿弥陀佛，那小猴便是你的机缘。”  
　　“什么……那……”金蝉子心头一颤，说不上是惊喜还是什么，正要提要求，佛祖却如同知他心意，叹一声：迟矣。  
　　“迟矣。”他叹一声，“此处缘消，彼此缘长，既已错失，便是此处无缘。只可静待，不可求。”  
　　金蝉子还要争取，话到嘴边听见世尊一句“彼处缘长”，忽然觉悟了什么，称诺拜退。


	3. Chapter 3

章二

当日花果山顶上的巨石迸裂，产一石猴，出生便拜天地，目运金光直冲斗府。自其金光潜息，便与寻常猴类无甚异处。  
　　  
　　小猴从山顶爬下，自去寻找同类。一个初生奶猴儿并无威胁，山上的猴群宽容地接纳了它，当做自家幼崽看护。尤其是那些母猴，看见这只漂亮的小猴崽儿简直母性大发，这个抱在捋捋毛，小猴儿按耐不住跳脱出来，又被另一只母猴拎过去捉虱子。它有猴群照顾，虽然无父无母，却也不觉着孤寂可怜，整日便与这些獐鹿为友，猕猿为亲，采山花，觅树果，寒暑不知年。  
　　  
　　怪的是，这小猴儿自出生之后便没长过，眼看着那些本和它一般大的幼崽一个个长成大猴子，大猴子又生了小猴子，石猴还是刚出生那个小毛团的模样。  
　　  
　　直到那日，它在林中见到一个奇怪的大光头。大光头穿着漂亮的衣服，戴着好看的珠子，身上有一股宜人的檀香味儿。  
　　  
　　那大光头好厉害，都看不清他是如何出手的，就轻易降服了一头饿虎。  
　　  
　　大光头是神仙，他说如果有师徒缘分，便回来找它，教它本事。  
　　  
　　这次机缘之后，小猴像是打通了什么关窍阻滞，身子柳枝抽条般猛拔了一截，长成个半大猴子，皮毛缎子般水滑泛光，如金如火，英气勃勃俊美矫健，惹得不少小母猴绕在它身边狎昵示好。  
　　  
　　如来说，迟矣。  
　　  
　　金蝉子虽知世尊不会骗他，却仍不肯死心，又悄悄下界去寻一趟，果然是迟了。  
　　  
　　山中方一日，世上已千年。他这一趟往返，下界早已过了数年，当初那巴掌大小的猴儿已经当上猴王，而且据说已经出海求道了。  
　　  
　　他虽是世尊最得意的弟子，然而确实没有通晓过去未来的神通，不知这小猴去了何处求道，也不知这段时间它经历了什么，怎的不等他回来……  
　　  
　　是觉得他食言了么……  
　　  
　　金蝉子没心没肺惯了，心里陡然生出些愧疚，又怅然若失。  
　　  
　　他不知道那猴儿其实比他更没心没肺些，毕竟未学过人伦道理，也不懂背信食言这一说。和尚于它只是萍水相逢一机缘，他说等，它便等。一天不来，两天不来，它也就渐渐淡忘此事了。每天都不够耍，成了猴王还要带着一群猴子耍，忙得很呢。更别说还觅了一处洞天福地，从此不畏寒暑，不避虎豺，整日快活享乐，哪还记得当初萍水相逢之人。  
　　  
　　罢，罢，罢，既已错失，不可强求。  
　　  
　　金蝉子叹口气，摊开手掌，柔和的金光泛起，掌心出现四片透明玉片，两大两小，拿金丝线穿着。  
　　  
　　这物自他记事起便贴身戴着，也不知从何而来，也不知有何用处，可自己身无长物，只此是个傍命的宝贝。  
　　  
　　金蝉子将玉片交给代管猴群的一只通臂猿猴，让它等石猴归来之日，将此物代为转赠。那猿猴年老历久，见识广博，知道眼前之人来历不凡，恭敬接下玉片，诺诺应承。  
　　  
　　宝物虽然珍贵，可那猴儿既是他命中缘果，倒也不会舍不得。金蝉子交代几句，便不再逗留，返回灵山去了。  
　　  
　　此事暂告不提，却说那小猴王初生牛犊不怕虎，一时意起便敢架起筏子出海。茫茫大海没有方向，没有边际，他随着海风浪潮，不知漂了几日，总算靠岸。  
　　  
　　此处是南赡部洲地界，小猴王弃了筏子上岸，见浅滩有人捕鱼打雁，见个猴子自海上来，样貌还七分似人，以为是来了妖怪。惊慌逃窜，那些放在干处的衣物鞋子也来不及捡。  
　　  
　　小猴王见他们一哄而散，留下些物事。便捡件衣服套在身上，鼻子皱一皱，又从个包袱里刨出块饼来，欢欢喜喜啃了。  
　　  
　　那本是个直布短裰，穿在他身上却变成拖地长袍，本还想学着穿鞋，奈何太大了，那小脚爪上挂不住，只好弃了。  
　　  
　　他摇摇摆摆穿州过府，背影看不过是个六七岁小孩，只凑近了才会被他吓一跳，引起小小的骚动。  
　　  
　　猴王在南赡部洲串长城，游小县，学人话，识人礼，不觉□□年馀。他一心里访问佛仙神圣之道，觅个长生不老之方。可见世人都是为名为利之徒，更无一个为身命者。  
　　  
　　不觉失望，渐行渐进，忽行至西洋大海，他想着海外必有神仙。独自个依前作筏，又飘过西海，直至西牛贺洲地界。登岸偏访多时，忽见一座高山秀丽，林麓幽深。  
　　  
　　所谓起伏峦头龙脉好，必有高人隐姓名。小猴王见这山清峻宁静，像是个神仙住处，也不怕狼虫虎豹，登山观看。  
　　  
　　林中正穿行间，忽闻人声。急忙趋步，那声音便由远及近，听得清楚了，原来是歌唱之声。  
　　  
　　“观棋柯烂，伐木丁丁，云边谷口徐行，卖薪沽酒，狂笑自陶情。苍迳秋高，对月枕松根，一觉天明……不会机谋巧算，没荣辱，恬淡延生。相逢处，非仙即道，静坐讲黄庭。”  
　　  
　　小猴王虽还未修行道法，却已生道心，在南赡部洲游逛那□□年，也曾偷听了些半吊子游方道士讲道哄人，知道那《黄庭经》乃是道德真言。听到此也不再隐藏，激动地跳出来拜倒在那人前，高叫道：“老神仙，弟子起手了！”  
　　  
　　那人像是被他唬了一跳，定睛一看，是个穿着衣服的小猴儿，不觉乐道：“你是哪里来的小猴儿？怎么叫我神仙？我不是神仙，只是这山下的樵夫。”  
　　  
　　小猴王抬头细瞅他，头戴箬笠，身穿布衣，踏草履，执钢斧，果然是个樵夫打扮。  
　　  
　　“凡人见我，非是打骂驱赶，便是恐惧奔逃，你为何却不怕我？还有你刚刚唱道，‘静坐讲黄庭’莫不是道家本经？你定是神仙！求神仙教我道法！”  
　　  
　　樵夫笑道：“这山上灵气浓郁，化形得道的精灵不在少数，我见惯了，故而不惧。至于那首〈满庭芳〉确实是个神仙授我，你若想求道，不如去他门前一试？”  
　　  
　　“好好好，”小猴王翻个跟头雀跃道，“求樵哥指个路给我。”  
　　  
　　樵夫道：“此山唤作灵台方寸山，你顺这小道儿向南七八里，有个斜月三星洞，便是那神仙出处了。”  
　　  
　　猴王听罢，欢喜辞了樵夫，出深林，找上路径，过一山坡，约有七八里远，果然望见一座洞府。  
　　  
　　猴王走上前看，见那山门紧闭，庄严大气。门外奇花瑶草遍布，珍兽异禽随行，确实是个仙地。崖头立一石牌，三丈馀高、八尺馀阔，上十个大字，乃是“灵台方寸山，斜月三星洞”。他见这气势反而有些发怯，不敢叩门，在原地徘徊犹豫。  
　　  
　　却说那门内，入了洞天深处，有一层层深阁琼楼，珠宫贝阙，直至瑶台之下，一仙人坐在台上，两边有三十个小仙侍立台下。那仙人真个是鸾姿凤态，玉骨天成，眉目疏朗，丰采爽俊。他坐在高台之上，身旁香烟缭绕，一腿盘曲，一腿支于身前，一手屈肘撑着头，一手慢摇麈尾。一幅慵懒随性的姿态，却不让人觉得懈怠轻浮，仍是不染尘埃不食烟火，只可远观伏拜不可亵玩的模样。这便是这隐居深山的大觉金仙须菩提。  
　　  
　　他此刻正开坛讲道，座下三十弟子专注聆听。须菩提祖师妙演三乘教，精微万法全，他随性而讲，并无纲领。声音和缓平静，清泠悦耳，一会儿授道，一会儿说禅，天花乱坠，地涌金莲，众仙正如痴如醉之时，道祖忽然顿住，抬眼朝山门方向望去。  
　　  
　　众人不解，困惑等待着，却见菩提掐指一算，便蹙了眉，唤一声“锦云”，弟子中走出一个小童来，恭敬答应。  
　　  
　　“门外来了个惹祸之人，你去赶他离开。”  
　　  
　　“是，师父。”  
　　  
　　能让祖师面露烦恼之色，必不是个善辈，小童转了身就雄赳赳地要出门赶人，一只脚刚踏出门槛，又听见背后祖师声音传来：“慢。”  
　　  
　　锦云脚下一绊，差点摔出去，转过身来略带埋怨问道：“师父还有何吩咐？”  
　　  
　　他头一次看见自家泰山崩于前而不色变的师父露出无奈神情，皱眉叹气：“罢，该是我命中定数，你去迎他进来。”  
　　


	4. Chapter 4

章三  
　　却说小猴王来到仙人住处，不敢贸然惊扰，正徘徊间，见那山门忽然震颤，朝两边缓慢移开，小猴王惊诧，急忙窜上旁边一棵粗壮古树。那树枝繁叶茂，小猴王匿在枝杈间，一双圆眼滴溜溜看着下面。  
　　只见山门打开，里面走出个清秀俊俏的仙童来，左右张望，似是在寻找什么。小猴王天性顽皮，见是个小童也不畏惧，忽然起了玩笑之心，扯下那树上青果朝小童头上丢去。  
　　锦云冷不丁被砸着脑袋，又惊又痛，“哎呦”叫了一声，抬头朝树上望去。小猴王敏捷一缩藏于繁枝之后，捂嘴偷笑。  
　　等他乐了一阵，又悄悄探头去看，树下却不见人影。小猴王疑惑，以为那小童气恼回山去了，可山门却还未关闭。他正不知如何是好，心里忽然莫名发慌，一股危险的气息逼来。小猴王警觉，猛然回头，就见一花斑金豹自树冠上一粗枝朝自己扑来。  
　　小猴王惊得毛发竖立，敏捷躲过，那花豹扑空却未摔下，而是稳稳落在另一枝桠上，躬身又欲向他扑来。  
　　小猴王平日攀树荡藤，自以为到了树上便无所畏惧，谁知这花豹更是厉害，足尖一点枝杈跃起，宛转腾挪轻盈迅捷，竟追的他十分狼狈，错手抓了个不禁重的细藤，从半空中摔下来。  
　　小猴似个毛球般就势翻跟头滚了几圈，倒也没有摔伤，正要奔逃，就听见身后一声兽吼，那花豹几步赶上他，张开利口衔住他纤细脖颈，将那毛茸茸的身子轻巧按在爪下。  
　　小猴王吓得吱吱乱叫，徒劳挣扎着，他为访道历尽艰辛翻山渡海，还没看见神仙求得仙术，怎的这般不济，落得个给畜生果腹的下场！小猴心里委屈悲哀，大眼睛眨巴眨巴，湿意泛上来，一颗颗晶莹泪珠从眼眶滚落。  
　　预期中的皮破肉绽的疼痛没有传来，小猴王身子一轻，竟是被那花豹如老猫叼崽似的衔着颈后皮毛叼起来，轻巧腾起跃入山门。  
　　那花豹腾跃迅疾，小猴王只听得风声，两旁景色匆匆略过，只顾上看几眼，却也让他惊叹不已，忘了自己还身在豹口，只觉被带着几个高低，最终来到一处琼宫阁阙之中。  
　　那豹子轻轻抛下小猴，落地便化作个清秀小童的模样，道：“师父，我把人带来了！”  
　　瑶台之上仙人佯斥他一句：“又在顽皮卖弄。”  
　　锦云吐吐舌头，顽皮一笑，归于众师兄弟列中。  
　　那小猴毛发被刮的凌乱，爬起来睁大眼打量着殿堂，等视线落到高坐瑶台那人身上时，更掩不住惊艳的神色，一时呆住。  
　　他在山中三百余载，只如寻常鸟兽一般未曾开蒙，只知强弱，不知善恶美丑，而游历人间不过□□年，耳濡目染，观念意识都受了莫大的影响。  
　　然不管以人类的审美，还是兽类的眼光，小猴王都敢肯定，他出生以来从未见过这般好看的人。只是看着他便觉如沐春风，如濯醴泉。  
　　那人开口道：“你是何人，为何来我门前搅扰？”  
　　声音如丝如竹，令人心旷神怡。  
　　小猴王回过神来，急忙拜倒磕头：“师父！师父！弟子志心朝礼！志心朝礼！”  
　　菩提垂眼看着他：“先且莫拜，将你乡贯姓名说来。”  
　　“弟子东胜神洲傲来国花果山水帘洞人氏，因是石中所生，无父无母，无名无姓。”  
　　菩提蹙眉道：“东胜神州到我这里，隔两重大海，一座南赡部洲，你如何就得到此？”  
　　猴王叩头道：“弟子飘洋过海，登界游方，有十数个年头，方才访到此处，求师父收留，传授道果！”  
　　菩提听闻他来历，果然与自己所算对上。  
　　……该来的还是来了。  
　　他闭上眼犹豫计较，这小东西，该有多少人想争他占他，他却偏偏撞到自己这里，也是命数缘分，是福求不得，是劫也避不开。  
　　他睁开眼，正撞上那双清澈眼仁里恳切的神色，心里一软，长叹一声，面上仍不起波澜。  
　　“你既是石中所生无名无姓，我便赐你个姓名。”  
　　小猴王聪敏，知道仙人已同意收他为徒，禁不住翻了个跟头抓耳挠腮，忍住欢喜叫嚷等待师父赐名。  
　　菩提略一沉吟，道：“你看来像个猢狲，便就身上取个姓氏。胡者古月，古者老也；月者阴也。老阴不能化育，教你姓‘孙’罢。孙者子系。子者儿男也；系者婴细也。正合婴儿之本论。再与你一个法名悟空，日后便唤作孙悟空，可好？”  
　　猴王笑道：“好！好！好！自今就叫做孙悟空也！多谢师父！多谢师父！”  
　　菩提授悟空名姓之后，即命大众引悟空出二门外，教他洒扫应对，进退周旋之节。嘱咐过后，便散讲飘然离去。  
　　众仙拜送。悟空又拜了大众师兄，被师兄们引着去安排住处。众人穿过一重重宫殿琼阁，来时不曾细看，如今穿于廊庑慢慢观赏，却让人眼花缭乱应接不暇。  
　　等他行至寢处，已出了二门外。悟空这一路走来所见宫殿甚多，却只有寥寥几人，想起在人间游历之时，便是个小小寺庙也有百十信众，便好奇问道：“苍叶师兄，如师父这般神通者，座下之徒定是成百上千吧？”  
　　被他唤师兄的俊朗青年推开一扇门踏进去：“不多，今日师父难得传道，座下徒弟悉数到了。”  
　　悟空跟着进去，惊讶道：“只才三十几人？为何这么少？”  
　　身后房门忽然关上，悟空惊了一跳，房内光线骤暗，温度骤冷。  
　　只见苍叶师兄慢慢转过身来，本来俊朗的面容竟变成一张狼脸，绿莹莹瞳仁闪着冷光，上身前仆落地变成一匹苍狼。  
　　悟空心中警铃大作，刚要转身逃跑，之前那只花豹不知从何处窜出来，挡在门前朝他呲牙。  
　　两猛兽朝他缓缓逼近，悟空背腹受敌，慌张道：“苍叶师兄，锦云师兄，你们……你们这是要干什么！”  
　　“你不是好奇，为何这山上弟子稀少么？”苍叶猩红的舌尖舔过獠牙，声音清冷。  
　　锦云接过话来：“那是因为，像你这般细皮嫩肉的小东西，都被咱们打了牙祭啊~”  
　　“不可能！师父……”孙悟空脚腕一紧，低头见一条青蛇缠上自己迅速攀爬，片刻悟空几就被它缠住动弹不得，又急又怕，逼出猴类的叽叫声来。  
　　“不认识了？我是你青竹师兄呀。”青蛇在他颈侧吐着信子声音魅惑，“别怕，我的毒液可以麻醉，不疼的。”  
　　几个猛兽兀自商量着肚腹柔软手腿筋道屁股肉多脑髓鲜美，悟空听着小脸愈发苍白。  
　　忽然门被吱呀一声推开，光亮随之打入房中。  
　　门口站着温润如玉的青年，看见房中场景蹙眉道：“你们又胡闹什么？”  
　　几个猛兽立刻乖乖变化回人形，松了悟空嬉笑道：“师兄，我们这不是和小师弟耍耍么。”  
　　“师兄救我！”悟空见着玄年，立刻窜过来几步攀上青年胸前，如爬树般紧紧抓着他衣袍，搂着他脖子。  
　　玄年一手托着小猴屁股，一手扶着他腰背防止他摔了。怀里毛团子瑟瑟发抖，抬起小脸来眼中含泪，委屈巴巴，“师兄，他们……他们要……吃我……”  
　　玄年心里一软，揉揉他头毛安抚道：“几个师兄没有恶意，只是和你玩笑……”  
　　悟空头摇成拨浪鼓，仍是紧紧抓着青年不放，害怕地看着几个师兄。  
　　玄年叹了口气，扫一眼嬉笑那几人，语气虽不甚愤怒却也严肃：“你们几个，给我滚出去等着。”  
　　几人灰溜溜出去了，还听见锦云有些不平道：“大家刚入门的时候不都被这样戏耍过么，也不见玄年师兄曾这般护谁……”  
　　


	5. Chapter 5

章四

　　“不要听苍叶他们唬你，”玄年无奈托着怀中毛猴坐下细说，“师父有千万化身，门徒遍及各界，他不拘礼法派别，有教无类，凡有心求道者均会点化传授，他日你学成出山，说不定便会遇见同门师兄师姐呢。”  
　　悟空因刚刚大哭过后还未平息下来，睫毛湿漉漉的，抽噎着问道：“那为何山中只有寥寥几人？”  
　　“师父不喜喧嚣争夺，不欲像佛门道家之众立门扬派，争权夺势，故而多以化身传授点拨有缘者，却不要信众侍奉跟随。世人所知大能，道家有三清，佛家有燃灯如来等，你可曾听过菩提祖师的名号？”  
　　悟空摇摇头。  
　　“你既能访到这山中，又得师父留下，便是天赐的机缘。如今门中所留具是根骨奇佳或有大造化者，才得供奉师父座下潜心修行。便是这样，也不得常见尊面。师父或闭关修道，或云游四方，少则三五年，多则百十载，才得机会听一次宣讲点化，这也是众师兄弟开悟进修的大好时机，多少人听师父讲一次道便功法精进，羽化飞升。”  
　　悟空忽然坐直身子：“那……那……今日……”  
　　玄年笑叹道：“今日恰巧是师父开坛讲法之日，也不知你这算来的巧还是不巧。”  
　　巧的是他刚来便得入山门，不巧的是，他错过这一次讲法，不知下次要等到何时才见师面。  
　　悟空结舌，半晌沮丧道：“那我何时才能求得道法？”  
　　玄年将他抱起来放到地上站好，问：“洒扫应对之礼，进退周旋之节，礼乐射御书数之文，你可都会了？”  
　　小猴眨巴着大眼一脸茫然学话：“撒……书……什么？”  
　　玄年无奈笑出声来：“你会学人话，会学人写字么？”  
　　悟空摇头。  
　　“我见你拜师时不住磕头，也是学了些礼节的？”  
　　“……唔……只会磕头……不会别的……”  
　　那想来更不懂射御书术了，这小师弟就如同那七八岁小儿一般还未开蒙，得从头教起。  
　　玄年笑道：“你还不会走路，怎就想着奔跑腾飞？”  
　　悟空不知何意，以为师兄是取笑自己，羞恼道：“我怎不会走路，我已是三百多岁的寿命，在花果山称王称霸，威风的很呢！”  
　　玄年看着不及自己腰高的小毛猴忍住笑意，才三百岁？他不知这山中师兄弟都是千年的妖怪万年的精灵么？  
　　“我是说，你还未学基础，根基未牢，急于修行且不说难以领悟，要是走火入魔丧失心智便不美了。”玄年耐心道，“师父也吩咐下了，让众师兄先教你言语礼貌，习字焚香，这山中修道安闲，大家应是十分乐意的。”  
　　悟空懵懂点头。  
　　  
　　玄年师兄说的不错，众师兄乐意教悟空，岂止十分乐意，是百分乐意万分乐意。他们在山中久不见师面，各自修行，日子过得平淡无奇，好不容易来了个小猴儿给他们消遣……不……教育……怎不觉好玩。  
　　只是苦了悟空，寻常家七八岁孩童上私塾，十几至几十人一个先生来教；大户人家子弟，也不过一人三两个师父。他这可好，三十个大小先生师父管着。  
　　“悟空，昨日教你背的经书背熟了未？”  
　　“悟空，让你抄的字呢？”  
　　“悟空，前次教你那几路拳，过来给我演一次！”  
　　可怜小猴子天性//爱玩，又是孩童心智，被众师兄争来抢去，那天上飞的，地里走的，水里游的，夜里精神的，都想着把自家本事填给他。小猴子想偷懒躲藏，可众师兄在方寸山修习千万年，一石一木都清清楚楚，他躲到哪里都被人轻易抓出来。  
　　玄年常日忙于安排打理山中事务，只看着师兄弟们乐教好学，却没有细究。直到一日路过书房，见小猴子趴在案桌宣纸上睡的口水直流，毛爪里还握着一支毛笔。  
　　玄年面带笑意，无声走过去揉了揉手感极好的毛发，轻轻撤了他手中毛笔，想把小猴子抱去榻上。  
　　小猴哼哼几声醒过来，忽然猛地坐直身子胡乱擦擦口水：“我没有睡！”  
　　他脸上本就沾了墨水，被胡乱抹一通后一张小脸花乱。  
　　玄年哭笑不得，取一方帕子施法润湿给他细细擦脸：“是写字累了？怎么不去榻上歇息？”  
　　悟空愣了愣，这才看清眼前之人，哇的一声扑到玄年怀中哭闹：“玄年师兄，悟空不要写字背书了！不要练拳学武了！”  
　　玄年困惑，怎么才一个多月小猴子就退缩了？难道是道心不坚不诚？  
　　他虽是收敛笑意，却也不忍斥责，只问他缘由。  
　　悟空便一通委屈告状，说师兄们教他习字，百遍百遍地抄写，教他背书，背错不是抄书便是打手心，又有虎爪蛇拳棍法剑术一股脑的让他学习，白日里如此，夜间也不得休息。  
　　“胡闹！悟空是你们师弟，不是玩物！”玄年把那一众不靠谱的师弟们叫来训斥一通，“小师弟还是长身体的年纪，累坏了不长个儿怎么办！”  
　　“我们没把悟空当玩物……”  
　　“只是想教他本事……”  
　　“师兄倒是提醒我了，该把我藏着那仙丹拿来给悟空补补修为，他年纪实在差我们太远了！”  
　　“对！我还有灵株仙草……”  
　　“我有万年灵芝！”  
　　“我有……”  
　　“够了！”玄年无奈看着他们，“你们是好心，可悟空从头修炼，毕竟不是一日之功，你们幼时也这样被人胡塞乱补来的？”  
　　众人讪讪闭嘴。  
　　玄年这才安排下众人谁教小猴子文章书法，谁教拳脚兵器，谁教进退礼节，何时习文，何时练武。又把哭闹的小师弟哄消停了，这才算完。  
　　玄年师兄安排下来，悟空虽解放了许多，却也没有清闲下来，各师兄教他时都尽心竭力，有的师兄脾气温和，会耐心教导，有点师兄暴躁了些，不满还会斥责，但总归都是诚心待他。悟空入门虽晚，却是众人手把手教育起来，又聪慧单纯，众师兄表面有冷有热，心里却都对这小师弟宠爱至极。  
　　争抢之事还是时有发生。比如那日，悟空焚香静坐，都说猴子屁股坐不住，师兄却让他坐完一柱香。他偷偷睁眼见师兄不在，便伸长脖子吹风助燃，正吹着，身后一声音冷冷响起：“悟空。”  
　　“凌墨师兄，我……我……”孙悟空心里一紧，凌墨师兄心性冷傲，平日里不苟言笑，管束严厉。孙悟空前日才被他打过的屁股隐隐作痛，小心抬眼看着师兄。  
　　“一柱香也坐不住，你急着去作甚？”  
　　悟空不敢撒谎：“……是苍叶师兄说要教我狼拳……让我早去……”  
　　凌墨嗤一声：“那半吊子功夫有何好学？你想习武，我教你鹤掌如何？”  
　　悟空呆愣片刻，没想到凌墨师兄还会功夫？  
　　第二日。  
　　“玄……玄年师兄……不好了……苍叶和凌墨师兄打起来了！”  
　　“死杂毛，你倒是说清楚，谁是半吊子功夫？”  
　　“疯狗乱吠，自然不能称为功夫！”  
　　玄年看着天上地下乱斗二人，捏了捏鼻梁看向在旁观战的小猴子，罪魁祸首眨巴眨巴眼，满脸无辜。


	6. Chapter 6

章五  
日光自枝叶缝隙漏下，在地上洒下小小光斑，随风摇晃。树下，小猴子枕着树根，正安闲歇息。  
　　不远处忽然现一花豹，躬身屏息，悄无声息地靠近，找准时机猛地朝那猴儿扑去。  
　　眼看就要得手，花豹眼前一闪，那猴儿像凭空消失在原处——扑空了！花豹听见头顶风声，甫一抬头，就见那猴儿如饿鹰扑食般从树上扑下，正落在它肩颈上，一手揪住他皮毛，另一手握拳便打。  
　　花豹翻滚跳跃，双爪乱抓，想把背上猴儿甩脱下来却不能，那猴儿拳头虽小，手劲可大，雨点般砸下来，砸的他筋软肉痛，头晕眼花金星乱蹦。  
　　那花豹伏在地上气喘吁吁，忽吐人言：“不闹了！快下来！”  
　　小猴笑嘻嘻道：“先认输！”  
　　那花豹身形缩小变成一个清秀仙童，被猴儿面朝下压在地上趴着，手拍着地面：“认输了，认了认了！”  
　　猴儿这才松开他的衣领，嬉笑着翻身躺在一旁。  
　　“你这泼猴儿，下手这么重，半点不知恭敬兄长！”锦云盘腿坐起来，揉着自己痛处埋怨。  
　　“师兄们对我下手也从没留过情啊~彼此彼此~”被一路□□着成长起来的孙悟空表示不懂什么叫“兄友弟恭”。  
　　悟空枕着手臂躺在草甸子上，嘴里叼着跟草叶看着天上白云丝丝缕缕缓缓移动：“师兄，我何时才能修习法术？”  
　　“修习法术若没有高人指点看护，很容易走火入魔。再者我们教你些拳脚路数，也不过是你师兄，这要修行，还是该等师父他亲自传你。”  
　　“可我何时才能见到师父啊，来山上已经待了□□年了，师兄们所教本领，早已融会贯通了，整日无趣。”  
　　锦云眉梢一挑：“悟空，你过来。”  
　　孙悟空不知合意，支起上身凑过去，“怎么了？”  
　　锦云忽然抬手一巴掌拍在他后脑勺上，孙悟空没防备被他一掌拍得扑在地上啃了满嘴草叶。  
　　“师兄你干什么！”小猴子捂着头埋怨。  
　　锦云抬腿压住他后腰不让他起身，扒了裤子对着那红彤彤的猴屁股连盖了几巴掌，训斥道：“不知天高地厚！众师兄哪个不是千万年修行领悟才得成自家本事，肯教你些简单的是为了让你牢固根基，才□□年就敢说融会贯通？”  
　　悟空确实是天纵奇才，教他什么都是一点即通。锦云想方才两人耍斗，悟空出手间虎鹤狼蛇众师兄的招数混杂，变化莫测，只是年纪太轻，劲力不够深厚，招数不够熟练，却锋芒尽显，太过自信了。  
　　他被众兄长宠着让着未受过挫，便以为这世上人与他交手时都会宠着他让着他么。  
　　“师兄莫打莫打，悟空知错了！不敢了……”  
　　锦云松了他，小猴子急忙提起裤子，又羞又愧，脸红的跟自己屁股似的：“我知道了。”  
　　锦云到底也是少年脾气，不像玄年凌墨那样能端住老成，片刻便又与悟空嬉闹在一处。  
　　“我听说，师父他前日云游回来了……”  
　　“师父回来了？”悟空惊喜。  
　　“先别高兴，他老人家或许闭关静修，或许落个脚又走，不一定就会开坛授道。”  
　　“什……”悟空瞪眼，“那我何时才能学道？”  
　　锦云做个老成模样，捋了捋并不存在的胡须缓声道：“需待缘分。”  
　　孙悟空一脚踹翻他扭头就跑。  
　　  
　　三星洞中有重重楼阁殿宇，入山门风光如画，山中精灵生物可自由来去，再前进一座大殿，瑶台高立，气势磅礴，是道祖每次开坛讲法之地。再往里，最幽静处是菩提修行之所，平日里无人入足。  
　　这天孙悟空趁众师兄都在各自潜修，悄悄摸入深处，见仙雾缭绕，别有洞天。  
　　孙悟空未曾来过菩提居所，忍不住放轻脚步小心观望，忽然听见水声潺潺，循声摸过去，见山石之后有一活泉。清澈泉水从岩石缝隙中潺潺流出，聚于塘中，又不知流向何处。  
　　他正看时，忽然瞥见一人影走来，急忙窜到树上匿了。  
　　他在树叶间偷瞧，见一人身披素袍，青丝随意挽着，赤足缓缓而来。  
　　他走到塘边，素袍自身上滑下，露出颀长优雅的身形。他慢慢走入水中，足尖点碰水面时，那水塘忽然冒起热腾腾雾气来。  
　　水一寸寸没过长腿紧臀，至腰腹处，那人转过身靠在塘边，孙悟空看清他的面容时惊得差点从树上掉下去，竟然就是菩提！  
　　虽然只是□□年前见了一面，可那人容貌印象太深，孙悟空如何都忘不了的。  
　　菩提这日云游回来，沾了些风尘，便来此洗濯。  
　　他抬手抽出当做发簪的细枝，青丝散开铺在水面，有几缕垂在脸旁，少了些庄严，多了几分说不清的味道。  
　　孙悟空在树荫里呆呆看着，菩提面容在水汽中氤氲不清，如梦如画。孙悟空忽然想到在人间游历时，听说书的讲，有砍柴人误入仙境，撞见仙子洗濯……他正出神乱想间，菩提却像是察觉了什么，抬起眼来。  
　　孙悟空忽然被一道凌厉视线摄住，心觉不妙，瞬间毛发乍起，不禁慌乱。正要逃走，菩提一挥手几点水滴飞出去，孙悟空攀着树枝的手臂一麻，噗通一声掉进水塘中。  
　　他慌忙扑腾几下，也忘了师兄教他的潜水游泳之法，塘水淹没口鼻，呛了好几口，忽然后颈一紧，被人拎出水面，求生本能下条件反射地攀着那人手臂往上爬。  
　　小猴子浑身毛发湿淋淋成绺往下滴水，抹了把脸视线清楚了，就看见自己正手脚并用紧紧扒在菩提胸前，连尾巴都紧紧缠着他手臂。  
　　菩提沉着脸。  
　　悟空慌忙松开他，噗通一声又掉进水中。  
　　菩提：……  
　　小猴子又被人揪着皮毛拎出水面，这次学乖了不敢乱动，像个猫崽一般蜷缩着，被扔在岸上，顾不得屁股摔疼急忙爬起来磕头：“师父饶命！”  
　　悄悄抬眼见菩提已经走上岸来，穿上素袍挽起青丝，正垂眼看着他。  
　　“师父……我是悟空……是您几年前刚收的弟子……”孙悟空小心翼翼道。  
　　菩提还未看见他时，就已经感知到那股气息，此刻打量，这小猴容貌未改身量依旧，还是几年前那愣头愣脑的模样，细一查探，根基初成，很是牢固。想来这些年众弟子是依照他先前吩咐，仔细教导这小猴儿了，心中满意。  
　　孙悟空偷眼瞧不出菩提喜怒，战战兢兢，玄年师兄曾跟他说过此处乃是禁地，非大事不得搅扰，锦云师兄才又嘱咐了一番，可他偏偏抑制不住好奇，还正撞上师父洗浴……完蛋了完蛋了……  
　　菩提见那小猴落汤鸡似的瑟缩成一团可怜兮兮，小脸上表情快速变化，也大概猜出他心中所想，不禁好笑。  
　　“你把我池水搅脏了，该道如何？”  
　　悟空不成想师父不问罪他闯禁地，不问他偷看师父洗澡不敬，却先说什么池水，不由得一愣：“……我……我给师父淘洗干净……”  
　　蠢猴儿，这源头是山顶活水，如何能淘，又如何用洗。  
　　菩提忍住笑意，走过去抬手。  
　　孙悟空立刻闭上眼缩成一团。  
　　却感到一阵温和暖意扑来，身上水汽瞬间蒸干，毛发都理顺了。  
　　菩提心里点点头，这样还顺眼些。  
　　孙悟空本以为师父要责罚自己，不敢松懈，怔怔看着菩提，后者轻斥一声：“呆子。”  
　　  
　　小师弟自打消失半日又出现后，便像是被雷打过一般悻悻缩着，师兄们喊他耍乐也不去，皱着张小脸，沉浸在被师父嫌弃的悲伤情绪中。  
　　直到几日后锦云扯着他欢喜道：“造化来了！悟空，师父今日要开坛授法了！”


	7. Chapter 7

章六  
　　菩提时隔多年又开坛授道，众弟子列旁听讲。孙悟空初次听得妙音，禁不住激动欢喜，本就坐不安生，这一来更是抓耳挠腮，猴子尾巴都跟着欢快摇摆。  
　　师尊讲道，弟子们皆都虔心聆听，这毛猴子在列中动来动去，坐在他后面的锦云不禁蹙眉，一把扯住眼前乱摇的猴尾巴，想暗叫他老实些。  
　　孙悟空尾巴本是敏感/处，被他用力一扯，猝不及防“哎呦”叫了一声，急忙双手捂住嘴，却已经晚了，菩提讲道声戛然而止，抬眼朝这边看来，锦云急忙松了手中的毛尾巴端坐好，留下个捂着嘴趴在那儿呆呆睁着眼的猴儿手足无措。  
　　众师兄见状心中都跟着一紧，这傻猴儿，平日里胡闹也罢了，祖师跟前怎敢也这么不知规矩？看来还是管教的松了！  
　　菩提淡淡开口道：“悟空，你来我门中也有些时日，可想学些什么道？”  
　　众人惊讶，他们正在心中想着如何求情，没想到师父不责罚小师弟，看架势还是要单独传授？  
　　这些年众师兄只是尊师令教他些习字焚香礼仪洒扫之事，教他拳脚武术已是出于私心偏爱，故而孙悟空对道门行当还在蒙昧混沌中，菩提问他要学什么道，他哪里知道有什么道，只好回道：“师父教什么，我就学什么吧。”  
　　这回答听得众师兄胸口一闷几欲吐血，傻猴子啊！多好的机缘！就好比人家要送你珍宝，懂的人自然挑那价值连城举世无双的，可这不懂的，只说您看着给吧，给啥要啥。  
　　他们正叹息间，没想到菩提竟有耐心，将那道字门中的“珍宝”一一摆出，细细讲解，再让孙悟空挑选——  
　　——往常听祖师讲一次道已是天大幸事，有大造化者才能得其点化，谁曾碰上过这样的机缘！  
　　“我教你个‘术’字门中之道，请仙扶鸾，问卜揲蓍，如何？”  
　　悟空道：“似这般可得长生么？”  
　　菩提摇头，猴儿也跟着摇头：“那不学不学！”  
　　众师兄倒吸一口冷气。  
　　菩提也不恼，接着问：“教你‘流’字门中之道，看经念佛，朝真降圣，如何？”  
　　悟空道：“似这般可得长生么？”  
　　菩提再摇头，猴儿再拒：“不学不学。”  
　　“教你‘静’字门中之道，戒语持斋，入定坐关，如何？”  
　　“这般也能长生么？”  
　　“不能。”  
　　“不学不学！”  
　　“教你‘动’字门中之道，采阴补阳，摩脐过气……”菩提看那猴儿一眼，“此道亦不得长生，你依旧不学，是么？”  
　　孙悟空实诚地摇摇头。  
　　菩提眉梢一抖，朝猴子招招手，孙悟空不知何故，起身走上瑶台去。  
　　众师兄捏着汗，怕这猴儿是要遭殃了。  
　　菩提从旁拿过戒尺，孙悟空从师兄处尝过那物件厉害，还不知为何要挨打，皮先绷紧起来。  
　　见菩提举起戒尺，风声略过，孙悟空忙紧张闭眼，戒尺落在他头上，孙悟空哎呦一声捂住头顶，睁眼委屈巴巴叫：“师父……”  
　　菩提眉梢一挑：“不准挡着。”  
　　孙悟空犹犹豫豫将手背到身后，手指不安绞着，脑门上又挨了两下，泛着红印儿，他不敢抬手揉，忍着疼眼珠儿湿润巴巴儿看着菩提。  
　　菩提冷哼一声扔了戒尺，倒背着手，走入里面，将中门关了，撇下大众而去。  
　　众人早已惊得瞠目结舌，等师父走了，这才回过神来。孙悟空正呲牙咧嘴揉着痛处，众师兄急忙围过来。  
　　玄年捧住他脑瓜左右仔细瞧看，只除了脑门有点泛红不见其他损伤，不禁惊讶，师父被这般触怒竟然未责罚这猴儿？  
　　“师兄你们干嘛……”孙悟空被他们搬头抬手地检查，不由得疑惑。  
　　锦云挤过来伸出三根手指在孙悟空眼前晃：“悟空，这是几？”  
　　“……三啊，怎么了？”  
　　凌墨冷笑一声：“没伤也没傻，可以揍了。”  
　　孙悟空：“诶？？？”  
　　众师兄表情由关切担忧忽然转为狰狞冷笑，阴恻恻围上来。  
　　“等等！为什么啊？师兄……玄年师兄救我啊啊啊……”  
　　没想到一向护着他的玄年这次却立在一旁，看着他被众人蹂囗躏无动于衷。  
　　气他冲撞师父毁了难得一次的传道，气他害众师兄平白担惊受怕一场，再……加上一点嫉妒之心吧……  
　　可这傻猴儿哪能想得出自己为啥挨揍呢。  
　　  
　　等到晚上，孙悟空趴在床上睡不着——敢是被师兄们揍的狠了疼的，还因为白日里师父责罚他的场景在脑海中反复出现——  
　　同寝师兄鼾声已经熟了，猴儿思来想去，忽然坐起，披了外衫悄悄出门。  
　　月明清露冷，深树宿幽禽。悟空循着前几日刚摸到的路悄悄潜入菩提住处，绕道后门，见那门儿竟半开半掩着。  
　　孙悟空忽然想到在人间游历时，听话本所唱那小姐与情郎夜深幽会，就是将闺门半掩做暗示……他无端的心跳加速，忙甩脱脑子里乱七八糟的东西，悄悄侧身从狭缝挤进门中，径直走到菩提卧榻前。  
　　菩提正面朝里侧卧在榻上，孙悟空走过去不声不响的跪下候着。  
　　烛泪一滴滴滚落，室内熏香安神，孙悟空等着等着，上下眼皮不禁打架，榻上之人这才悠然转醒。  
　　菩提慢悠悠撑起上身，曲腿支起，一头青丝未束却不凌乱，乖顺铺开。菩提伸了个懒腰，这才转头垂眼看向地上跪着的猴儿，微微带着些刚睡醒的沙哑：“你这猢狲，不去睡觉，来我房中作甚？”  
　　他只披了件宽松素袍，睡得衣襟松散了，露出项下胸口光洁白皙的皮肤，隐隐可见肌肉线条延伸至衣服遮挡的地方。  
　　悟空忙垂下头回道：“徒儿想师父白日里坛前所示暗语，该是叫我夜里三更天从后门来……悟空怕错失机缘，故而斗胆前来，不敢惊扰师父休息……”  
　　菩提心里暗喜，这猴儿果然灵明聪慧，他本来假寐，不成想真睡着了，近五更天才醒，孙悟空也没走，看来是求道心诚。  
　　“你既识我盘中暗谜，便是有此缘分，且近前来，我传妙法与你。”  
　　悟空叩头谢了，洗耳用心，跪于榻下。  
　　菩提道：“显密圆通决，丹台存日月。日月藏乌兔，龟蛇相盘结，蕴化精气神，牢藏休漏泄。土掩水生木，火里种金莲，五行颠倒用，功成作佛仙。”  
　　菩提说破根源，悟空心灵福至，便是一会百通，道心生发，盘腿入定，丹田处慢慢出现一个金色漩涡，愈转愈快，汹涌汲取着天地灵气。一股热流缓缓传至四肢百骸，孙悟空只觉周身舒爽，仿佛听到初春山涧破冰，枝叶抽芽的窸窣声。  
　　窗外天已泛白，菩提垂眼打量着趴在榻上睡得正酣的徒儿。孙悟空自七八年前见金蝉子那次后就一直维持着六岁孩童的身量再没长过，这初次修行，像是唤醒了沉睡的骨骼经络，手脚柳枝抽条般的长长一截，变作十三四岁小少年的模样，那稚嫩眉眼间也添了些男儿英气。  
　　孙悟空贪多，灵台初开，尝到修行的甜头也不知节制，那么稚嫩的身体怎承得住，还是菩提出手制止，孙悟空才金光潜息，倦意随之袭来，他也不管身在何处，倒头就睡了。  
　　菩提看着摊开手脚占了他半个榻子，睡得鼻涕冒泡的猴儿不禁失笑，挥手让他缩水的衣物变得合身，这才起身梳洗。  
　　孙悟空醒来的时候，看着与平日不同的环境茫然片刻，忽然记起昨夜传道，慌忙从菩提榻上爬起来，里外间寻不见人，只好自己先回前面寝舍去了。  
　　天光大亮，师兄们看见一个模样熟悉的少年从菩提处出来，具都惊讶不已。  
　　“众师兄早啊。”少年嗓音已经脱了奶腔儿，却还稍显稚嫩，清脆爽快。  
　　锦云最先抑制不住赶上前扯住个儿头要赶上他的猴子左看右看：“悟空？！你怎么突然长高了这么多？你昨晚去哪里了？你你你怎么……”  
　　悟空看了看自己双手，笑道：“我昨夜里来找师父请道……”  
　　“你什么？！！！”锦云大吼，“你竟然敢半夜去——师父他居然也不生气？”  
　　锦云一脸凌乱：“师父他传你什么本事了？”  
　　“锦云，”玄年制止他，“师父私下给师弟传道必然有他的用意，非礼勿问。”


	8. Chapter 8

章七  
　　菩提本以为传了孙悟空道法他便自己好生调息修炼了。  
　　所以当他晚上回到自己卧房，看见摇着尾巴等着的猴子时不禁愣了愣。  
　　“悟空还有不懂的地方，想跟师父请教。”  
　　菩提略一思量便答应了，指点他修行到三更，然后颇为无奈的看着那猴子又占了他的床榻睡得酣甜。  
　　再一日又是如此。  
　　菩提本想拒绝，但看见那猴儿求知若渴的大眼闪闪发光，便想着稍加指点然后打发他离开。可玩雕琢的匠师，美玉一摸就难撒手，孙悟空悟性极高，开口又总能正中菩提心坎，便一发不可收拾，一个乐教一个好学，常达五更才罢。  
　　到头来，菩提只得把床榻变宽大了些。  
　　“你每天夜里摸来为师房中像什么话，传道白天不能传？”菩提看着那卖乖的猴儿不禁轻斥，语气中却不带指责，反而有些淡淡的宠溺。  
　　孙悟空趴在菩提膝头撒娇：“师父榻子舒服，徒儿想跟师父一起睡嘛。”  
　　同门师兄对师父坦坦荡荡的偏心早已见怪不怪，好在他们都是道心朴正心思纯良，又对小师弟宠爱备至，虽然嫉妒，却也不至生出记恨之心。  
　　  
　　又至秋来瓜果飘香，孙悟空怀里捧着几个顶尖透红的大桃子蹦蹦跳跳往菩提处走。  
　　“猴儿果然是会挑啊？这桃看着就……”  
　　孙悟空一闪身躲开伸过来的爪子，笑嘻嘻吐舌：“给师父的，要吃自己摘去。”  
　　师兄们佯怒：“就你有孝心，只知道讨好他老人家！师兄们疼你都白疼了？”  
　　悟空不理他们，护住怀里的桃子几步跃到菩提房门前，用肩膀撞开门进去，“师父~我摘了桃子——”  
　　他不知今日竟有客人，看模样也是个修道之人，眉目疏朗气度不凡，正与菩提对坐饮茶。  
　　那人见他也是惊讶，看向菩提。  
　　孙悟空也一边打量着来人一边走到菩提跟前，捡出个顶大顶红的桃儿来送到他嘴边：“师父，后山的桃总算熟透了，甜的很！”  
　　菩提放下茶杯，轻斥他一句：“客人跟前也不知见礼，怎么学的规矩？”  
　　孙悟空知道师父平时也不甚要求他礼仪规正，嘟哝一句：“我又不知道他是谁，怎么见礼……”  
　　菩提屈起手指在他脑门一敲：“顶嘴？”  
　　孙悟空哼唧一声，执着地举着桃子。  
　　菩提嘴角微不可查地勾起，接过那桃咬了一口。  
　　又从猴子怀里拿了一个递给对面之人：“我这山中无甚宝物，此桃就当做那草还丹的谢礼吧。”  
　　品茗之时吃甜则茶香全无，对方一愣，接过来点了点头，将那桃送入袖中。孙悟空眼见他那袖子空荡荡的，桃子送进去就像是凭空不见了，不由得睁大眼盯着，却又被菩提的声音引回了神。  
　　“这位是地仙之祖与世同君，镇元大仙，还不见礼。”  
　　地仙之祖？与世……同君？孙悟空上下打量镇元一番，抱拳朗声道：“镇元兄，在下有礼了！”  
　　菩提眉梢一抖，一巴掌拍在他后脑勺上。  
　　“哎呦师父你干嘛……”  
　　“胡闹！地仙祖与我一般辈分，由得你称兄道弟？！跪下行礼！”  
　　孙悟空捂着头委委屈屈要跪，被镇元一抬手凭空托住他膝盖，笑道：“菩提兄曾为我指点迷津，也算一面之师，这位小友既是菩提兄的高徒，称我为兄也可。”  
　　“镇元兄莫开玩笑，在下怎生受得起。是我管教无方，让镇元兄见笑了。”  
　　镇元微笑不语，眼神玩味的看着这对师徒。他知道菩提向来性情淡薄，还从未见他容何人如此亲昵。上次来访，方寸山还没有这么一只小猴子，到底是何来历？  
　　他垂下袖袍暗暗掐指，片刻脸色陡变，猛然睁开眼看着孙悟空。  
　　这小猴……  
　　菩提也察觉出异样，端起杯子朝镇元道：“茶凉了，我去换新的来？”  
　　镇元回过神来，将视线从孙悟空身上移开，缓和了脸色笑道：“不劳烦菩提兄了，在下叨扰许久，这便该告辞了。”  
　　他站起身，笑道：“看来那两粒草还丹是带的少了，悟空小友……”  
　　孙悟空条件反射道：“嗯？”  
　　接着才疑惑，他怎么知道自己名姓？师父提过？  
　　镇元起身，走到孙悟空跟前微微俯身：“你我缘分未尽，他日再相见，拜做个兄弟如何？”  
　　孙悟空不解，以询问的目光看向菩提，却发现菩提此刻也收敛了笑意。  
　　他面上看不出喜怒，淡淡道：“镇元兄说笑了，他与你拜兄弟，岂不乱了辈分。”  
　　镇元也笑道：“不乱，不乱。于他，于你，都不乱。”  
　　菩提刹时间沉下脸色。  
　　“哎呀，看来我再不走，你师父就该赶人了。”镇元笑着摸了摸孙悟空头顶，“他日来我万寿山时，为兄再好好招待你。”  
　　“……哦，好……”孙悟空呆呆答应，镇元笑着朝菩提行礼，转身离去。  
　　“师父，他说的……”  
　　“都是屁话。”  
　　孙悟空见师父不悦，对那人再好奇也不敢追问，眼珠子滴溜溜一转，看到桌上的锦盒，开口道：“师父，这是什么？”  
　　“镇元送的草还丹。”  
　　“吃的么？”孙悟空抽抽鼻子，早闻到空气里的清香。  
　　菩提瞥见他偷咽口水，无奈笑了笑，打开锦盒，见里面置着两枚莹白如玉的果子，奇的是那果子竟生成人形，五官具备，四肢皆全。  
　　菩提取出一颗递给孙悟空。  
　　猴子接过来咬了一口，那果子入口即化，甘甜津液涌入喉中，神清气爽。  
　　“好吃么？”  
　　“嗯嗯嗯！”猴子舔着嘴唇点头。  
　　“还有一个，吃么？”  
　　孙悟空看着盒中剩下那粒人参果，咽了咽口水，摇摇头：“师父吃。”  
　　菩提取来递到嘴边，猴儿眼巴巴盯着他张开的嘴唇。  
　　菩提放下果子：“出息！人形的萝卜罢了！你想吃就去万寿山，镇元管你吃饱。”  
　　孙悟空不知道师父怎么就恼了，急忙跪下：“悟空不敢贪嘴了，师父别气……”  
　　菩提见他眼珠儿湿润的可怜样儿，心中恼火也无处发，顿了顿，放柔语调：“……我没有生气……你把这粒也吃了吧。”  
　　孙悟空摇头。  
　　菩提把草还丹塞进他毛爪里：“叫你吃就吃！涨修为的宝贝！”  
　　方才还说是人形的萝卜呢……孙悟空接过来一边吃一边小心打量那人的脸色。  
　　“师父……”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“这果子好吃，后山的桃儿也好吃。”  
　　菩提垂眼看着他。  
　　“悟空不会离开方寸山去别处的，就是师父赶我，我也不会走的。”孙悟空信誓旦旦的承诺。  
　　菩提看着他认真的神情心头一紧。  
　　闭上眼摆摆手让他离开：“为师乏了。”  
　　等那猴儿离去，菩提才睁开眼，目光遥远。半晌收回视线苦笑着摇摇头，自己这逍遥，怕是要到头了。  
　　  
　　晚上。  
　　悟空趴在榻上玩菩提的长发：“师父，那镇元大仙，为何叫与世同君？”  
　　“他是鸿蒙初判，天地初成之时地界清气所化之神，故称地仙之祖，与世同君。”  
　　“那他真个与天地同寿？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“师父，我也练长生不老之法，以后岂不也能做个与世同君？”  
　　菩提笑道：“世间修习长生之人万万千千，哪有那么多的与世同君？”  
　　“常人修习道法，虽可益寿延年，或是霞举飞升得道成仙，也不得真正的长生不灭之体，仍是要不断修炼，或结善缘，炼丹药，受香火，苦修行，才可使仙体不衰。即便成仙，也要服天庭玉帝管束，不可逾越天规，否则便有灭顶之灾，形毁神散。那真正逍遥如镇元子者，世间哪得几人？”  
　　“我自家修行得成正果，为何要服天庭玉帝管束？”孙悟空不服气，他当初为求长生，便是为了不受那阎王管束，好尽情快活自在逍遥，怎的得了道，还要受个玉皇管束？  
　　“玉帝掌管世间万物，你怎能例外？”  
　　“天规是谁定的？那玉帝有何本领，谁给他权力掌管万物？”  
　　“天道。万物未生而道先生，万物既灭而道仍存。无论神魔，仙佛，妖鬼，人畜，都要受这天道约束。万物轮回生灭，否泰盛衰，都逃不过一个定数。”  
　　“那我就变强，再变强！阎王束我，我就捣翻他的森罗殿！玉帝束我，我就掀翻他的天庭！天道束我，我就打破那劳什子的天道！”  
　　小猴眼神熠熠，除了一向对自由的执着，还多了对力量的渴求。  
　　“大逆不道！”菩提笑骂一句：“你口口声声要打破天道，不怕那上天降罪罚你？”  
　　孙悟空往菩提怀里一钻，撒娇道：“我不怕，总还有师父护着我，什么灾，什么祸我都不怕。”  
　　菩提一怔，渐渐敛了笑意。  
　　他问：“你真要学那逆天而行的本事？”  
　　孙悟空抬头：“一定要学！”  
　　“此法夺天地之造化，侵日月之玄机，丹成之后，鬼神难容。天将降雷火风三灾罚你，躲不过便骨肉消疏，魂飞魄散，你还要学？”  
　　悟空眼神晃了晃，咬牙坚持道：“要学！求师父教我！”  
　　“好，既是如此，我教你躲避三灾之法。有那天罡三十六变与地煞七十二变，你愿学哪个？”  
　　“我学多的！”  
　　“你这猴头儿。”菩提摇头笑笑，附耳低言，将妙法传他。


	9. Chapter 9

章八  
　　绛娘是一只修行八百年的蝎子精，近日刚来到方寸山。她四方□□修炼，前几日路过此处，见灵气浓郁瑞霞升腾，想来非是宝物，即有高人，便寻了一处山洞暂时安置，捉了些修为低的獐兔做仆从，又将洞府布置一番，这才得空出来巡视山上的情况。  
　　她正在半空中边飞边瞧，忽见远方有什么东西疾速靠近。她住云细看，那小黑点不断放大，竟是……一只猴……子？  
　　“哇啊啊啊啊——”  
　　绛娘不慌不忙闪身躲开，见那猴子直直朝一棵三人合抱的大树撞去。眼看着就要撞上了，那猴子忽然在空中翻转半圈，猛地屈膝蹬上树干，再弹起翻个跟头稳稳落地。等他迅雷不及掩耳地做完这一连串动作，那树才像是刚反应过来，咔嚓一声从半截断开，轰然倒地。  
　　“呼……”孙悟空擦了擦脑门，猴毛被风刮的凌乱，“这筋斗云还真快，还得再练练……”  
　　“小法师？”  
　　孙悟空正要返回，忽然听见背后一声婉转俏语。转身看去，见一个身姿娇娆的美人袅娜近前来，丹凤眼顾盼流转媚态十足。  
　　孙悟空指指自己：“你叫我么？”  
　　绛娘上下打量一番他的衣袍冠帽，笑道：“小法师可是这山中修行的人？”  
　　“嗯，”孙悟空点头，“你是何人，我怎么没有见过你？”  
　　他知道菩提化身万千，门徒遍界，想着眼前说不定就是自己哪个师姐呢，也客客气气答应。  
　　“我也是个修道之人，刚来到此处，还不太熟悉。既有缘碰到小法师，便想着跟你多打听打听……”绛娘边说边绕着孙悟空款款慢移至他身后，柔软手臂轻轻搭上他的肩，酥胸蹭着他的背，俯身在他耳边轻启朱唇，“这山叫什么山？山中有无得道的高人？”  
　　绛娘习的是采阴补阳之术，因这种修行要阴阳双合，故多被人鄙贱。阴阳双修之法本来不俗，只是一心人难得，又多被妖魔用作害人邪术，才多为人不齿。然而妖魔鲜有廉耻之心，寻找法力高深的人与之交合，便能夺其修为使自己功力大涨，如此便宜的法子，何乐而不为呢。她这便是诱一个得道高僧堕入红尘，吸干了他的精气，吃光那一山寺的和尚，才又漫寻至此处。  
　　孙悟空闻着她身上媚香毫无防备：“这山叫方寸山，山里的高人就是我师父啊。”  
　　“哦？你师父？你家师父居于何处，称什么名号？”  
　　“我师……”孙悟空忽然住声，想想自家师父对外清冷的性子，“我师父不喜宣扬名号，恕难告知。”  
　　“哦……无妨，”绛娘笑道，“我也是随便一问。”  
　　她声音柔媚，眼神却冷下来。问不出什么，这小猴留着也没什么用了。既然也是个修道的，大小能增些修为，今就拿他打牙祭吧。  
　　虽是个猴儿，长相还挺俊俏的，可惜了。她现在只想裹腹，况且这猴儿年纪小了些，做那事也不得快活。  
　　绛娘心生惋惜，纤纤玉指在孙悟空后脑处流连，暴长出尖利的爪甲，正要捏碎那颗头颅，脸色忽然一僵。  
　　她蹙眉再探，接着大惊，这看着平平无奇的小猴子，修为竟远在自己之上？！  
　　孙悟空打了个哆嗦，猴毛蓬起，又缓缓服帖回去。他正疑惑方才哪里来的寒气，这边绛娘已有了计较，娇笑道：“我初到此界，日后还要多承小法师方便。我那新置的洞府就在不远处，小法师可否赏光前来小坐，熟悉了门路，日后好多往来。”  
　　“多谢了，可我得早些回去，师父等着……”  
　　绛娘捞住他手臂：“不忙，只小坐片刻。”  
　　孙悟空见她盛情难却，略一犹豫，便爽快答应了。  
　　  
　　孙悟空跟着绛娘来到一处洞前，因是刚置办的，洞外也无石碑牌匾。走进去，里面却是别有一番洞天。雕栏画壁，兰竹幽香，仿佛进了哪个大户家小姐的闺房，却不知这一番都是绛娘用妖术变来，连那些规矩来往端茶扫地的侍女，也俱是些虫兽所化。  
　　绛娘奉上一杯酒：“我才搬来，无甚好茶，只这一壶自家酿的桃花醉……小法师饮酒么？”  
　　那酒香奇异，孙悟空闻着嘴馋，正也口渴，接过来一仰头喝了，眯起眼来夸道，“好酒！”  
　　绛娘又给他倒上，问：“小法师平日里都如何修行？是打坐？还是炼丹？”  
　　“不是打坐，不是炼丹，”侍女端来一盆瓜果，孙悟空揪了一粒葡萄扔进嘴里，得意道，“不是常人修行的法子。”  
　　“哦？怎么讲？”  
　　孙悟空又喝了一杯，故作高深摇头晃脑道：“不可说。”  
　　绛娘本意也不在问他这个，做出个惋惜模样，边把酒斟满边叹气道：“好吧，小法师既不肯透露秘法，我也不勉强，本还想能与小法师交流道法，我那也不是常人修行的法子……”  
　　孙悟空好奇：“哦？那你先说说你是怎么修行的？”  
　　绛娘端起酒杯送至他嘴边：“小法师可听过，采阴补阳之术？”  
　　孙悟空接过来喝了，道：“采阴补阳？只曾听过这四个字，却未加了解，怎么，这原来也是个高深法子？”  
　　绛娘又将空杯续满：“高深倒不敢说，只是修行起来十分快活便宜。”  
　　“怎么个快活便宜？”孙悟空更加好奇。  
　　“此法行来便宜，可言传却难。小法师想知道，我与你亲自试来？”  
　　“这我不会……”  
　　“放心~”绛娘搭上他的手背，带着他将那一杯酒送至唇边喝下，魅声道，“只管跟着我来，管教你飘飘欲仙。”  
　　  
　　红烛帐暖，人影交叠。  
　　孙悟空几乎喝光那一壶酒，他本就量窄，打个酒嗝儿，脑袋晕晕沉沉，身子绵绵飘飘。  
　　倩影在眼前摇晃，美人身如杨柳，面若桃花，俏声婉转，帐子里春意盎然。  
　　孙悟空躺在床上，呆呆的看着绛娘褪去裙钗，露出凝脂玉肌。他恍惚想起什么，使劲晃了晃发晕的脑袋：“我要……回……回去了……”  
　　他起身要走，被那玉手一扯摔回榻上。  
　　“小法师哪里去？”  
　　“师父……还等着……”  
　　绛娘轻轻挑开他的腰带，那宽松的道袍便敞开了，露出青涩却线条流畅的身体曲线。  
　　胸腹间无毛，露着粉白细腻的皮肤，微微显出些肌肉的形状。后背四肢则披着柔软的金色绒毛。  
　　绛娘身后忽然伸出一条巨大的蝎尾，倒钩勾住孙悟空的裤腰往下拉，看见那还没机会使用的粉嫩雏鸟儿时不禁乐了，这肯定还是个童子猴儿吧。  
　　童子元阳大补，此番是赚大了。  
　　孙悟空屁股一凉，睁眼见裤子被扒了，急忙扯住，羞恼道：“你这是作甚！”  
　　他虽不懂人事，可人间游历那些年也知道了遮羞，想扯回裤子走人，却发现自己竟软绵绵的使不上力。  
　　绛娘见那酒的效力起了，也不再遮掩，一改娇软模样，撕拉一声，那可怜布料就在她手下变为粉齑。  
　　孙悟空涨红了脸恼道：“你！你竟敢戏耍我！”  
　　“怎说是戏耍你，分明是疼你爱你~”绛娘看着他发怒时生动活泼的模样心里不禁欢喜，往常都是吸食些青壮男子，偶尔尝尝少年滋味也是不错，只是这家伙事儿嫩生了点。  
　　绛娘捉住他下巴就要亲嘴儿，孙悟空不肯，那手柔似无骨，却有万钧力，孙悟空左右挣扎不开，被她一口含住嘴唇舔舐，舌头撬开牙冠侵入。  
　　“唔……不……”  
　　唾液混合着被他无意间咽下，那酒里本来就下了料，绛娘修淫术，唾液又能催情，孙悟空片刻便觉得浑身发热，丹田躁动，嫩生生的小雏鸟儿也颤巍巍抬头。  
　　“什么……你……哈……你给我下毒？”孙悟空皱着眉闭着眼，眼前模糊不清，灵台昏昏沉沉。  
　　绛娘玩味地看着他：“心肝儿，姐姐怎舍得毒你，这不是要与你一同修行那阴阳之法么。”  
　　说着扯去最后一点遮羞之物，露出娇娆玉体，俯身覆上孙悟空，胸前沉甸甸傲立举到他脸前，媚声道：“小法师，你可知妇乳是大补的？要不要尝尝？”  
　　孙悟空眼前白花花晃得头晕，伸手推拒，手掌却陷入滑腻软肉中，那诡异触感让他心里一惊，如同摸到烫手的炭火，忙要缩回，却被绛娘一把按住，带着他的手揉捏起那团软肉来。  
　　“这么猴急呀~”绛娘笑道，“别急~快活的还在后头哩。”


	10. Chapter 10

章九  
“啊……哈……你不……不要弄了……”孙悟空无力地扯着埋在他胯间的人的发髻，绛娘抬着他的腿，一边将那嫩芽儿含入唇间吮吸裹弄，一边媚眼带笑看着他。  
孙悟空浑身抖着，绛娘往深了含，他就绷紧了腰身往后缩。  
绛娘吐出湿漉漉的肉茎，手指在他腰间摩挲，吐气如兰：“小法师不是答应与我同修阴阳之法么？”  
“我不想……修……你……嗯……住手啊……”  
绛娘冷笑道：“修不修，眼下可由不得你。”  
她又埋下头，轻轻咬住小巧的囊袋吮吸，舌尖儿顺着会阴往下，触到紧绷的菊蕾，一用力顶开入口。  
“啊！”孙悟空惊叫一声挺起腰，巨大的从未有过的难以名状的感觉从被侵入的地方窜升至头皮炸开，玉茎一抖，顶端吐出一小股晶莹的液体。  
绛娘笑了一声，又爬上来，轻轻亲了亲他泛红湿润的眼角，叹道：“怪惹人心疼的，哭什么，不舒服么？”  
“你儿子才哭！混蛋……我师父不会放过你的！”  
“呵呵呵，心肝儿，你以为自己还有机会找家长告状么？”  
“你——”  
绛娘正娇笑间，忽然一股肃杀之气袭来，她忙翻身滚到一旁，顺势扯了件薄纱披上，这才抬眼看向来人。  
“师父！”孙悟空勉强撑起身子，看见来人惊喜地喊了一声。  
绛娘一怔，立刻换了副笑模样：“原来是小法师的师父呀，奴家初来此界，还未来及拜访，今日有缘遇见您的高徒，便请他来府中小坐片刻……”  
她声娇气软，却半分不敢懈怠。方才那一瞬间她就觉出来了，眼前这人的功力不是恐怖二字可以形容的，如果不是顾忌着伤了那小猴子，方才那一击她恐怕早已魂归黄泉。  
菩提看她一眼，转身朝床榻走去。  
孙悟空一见来人立刻就要告状：“师父，她……”  
“蠢货！”菩提见他衣不蔽体满身痕迹的模样顿生愠怒，抬手在他脑门上敲了一下，“你几岁了，人家哄你就跟着走？”  
“呜！”孙悟空不服气，争辩道，“她本事又不如我，我哪能总想着防备……”  
菩提气笑了：“好，好，你本事大，就自己想法子脱身吧！”说着甩袖转身。  
还未迈开步，就听见身后诧异又委屈的声音传来：“师父？！”  
菩提眉梢一抖。  
“师父——”  
听着似乎是委屈撒娇，可分明是带着埋怨和不服。  
“师父！”  
孙悟空也不说别的，就固执的叫“师父。”  
终于是菩提败下阵来，叹了口气，罢，傻也自己惯傻的，活该。  
转身把孙悟空裹好抱起，正欲离开，在旁观察犹豫的蝎子精忽然拦住去路。  
绛娘心中万般计较，实在不舍得放走这嘴边的肥肉。修行八百载，倾倒在自己石榴裙下的人数不胜数，其中不乏修为比自己高出多少倍的大神通者，最后还不是被她吸干了元精一命呜呼。  
她不甘心就此放手，博一把，万一成了呢。  
菩提冷眼看着她：“滚出方寸山，留你性命。”  
“奴奴无处可去……”绛娘颔首抬眼，楚楚可怜，身形却瞬间变化出无数个，那数个化身齐声道，“法师慈悲，容奴奴一个方寸安身之所吧，奴愿以身相许，侍奉报答……”  
数个化身围绕着他，袒露玉体，娇声吟哦，搔首弄姿，香雾飘飘，淫声靡靡。菩提将孙悟空放下单手搂着，空下一只手猛然挥出，无数化身倏忽消失，留下一个本体被他扼住脖子提起，脚尖离地。  
“法师……饶命……”绛娘感受着迫人的杀意浑身骤冷，心中生悔，艰难出声求饶。  
可菩提脸若冰霜，没有半分动容。绛娘绝境中尤想挣扎一把，突然使出毒刺，一个倒马桩扎在菩提手上。  
菩提不防备被她刺中，猛一缩手，绛娘立刻抓住机会化作一阵黑烟逃匿。

被她逃了——  
菩提这些年修身养性，不说慈悲，却也宽淡了不少，本无意赶尽杀绝——低头看孙悟空时，才陡然间起了杀心。  
孙悟空本来就中着淫毒，方才又入幻阵，此刻的情况糟糕透了。  
“师父……好热……难受……”孙悟空意识混沌，低声呢喃着，紧紧揪着菩提的衣襟。  
“没事，别怕。”菩提抱起他轻声哄了哄，运起真气，周身泛起丝丝凉意。  
孙悟空感受到他微凉的体温立刻缠上去，酡红滚烫的脸蛋蹭着在他裸露在外的脖颈，发出一声满足的呜咽。  
干热的呼吸喷在皮肤上，菩提口中微微发干。  
“还难受……师父……”孙悟空不安分的蹭了一会儿，还是百般难受，眼里委屈的泛着水花，扯住菩提的手往自己胯下拉，想让他帮自己纾解这难以名状的痛苦。  
菩提盯着徒儿，面上不起波澜，眼神却像打翻的墨盒氤氲成一片。  
猴爪子滚烫，汗津津的，扯着他碰到下面那肿胀滚烫的小东西。  
手背传来些湿润触感，菩提猛然惊醒，像是被灼伤一般，猛然甩开孙悟空的毛爪将手抽回。  
……什么时候竟已经深陷到无法自控了？  
菩提黯然垂眼，想起多年前撞的那一卦。  
是孽缘。  
缘是避不得，孽缘，是不得善果。  
这是命数。  
即便他跳出三界不在五行，即便他超脱生死，也逃不开一个天道命数……  
菩提眼神恢复清明，扣住孙悟空的手腕将一股真气逼入他体内。  
邪火被强行压制，孙悟空的躁动渐渐平息下来，呼吸也逐渐平稳，终于陷入昏睡。

孙悟空醒来的时候已经在三星洞了，师兄们正担忧地守着他。也不知小师弟在外遇了什么险，是昏迷着被师父抱回来的。  
“悟空，你怎么样了？还好吗？”卧在榻上的花豹最先察觉到孙悟空睁眼，赶忙凑近了关切道。  
孙悟空动动眼珠儿，推开巨大的豹头坐起来，问：“师父呢。”  
“师父自然在他房里……诶，悟空！你去哪里啊……”

孙悟空站在菩提房门前，叩了叩门，叫：“师父。”  
……  
“师父你在么。”  
依旧无人应答。  
孙悟空索性推门进去，房中空空的，不见人影。  
师父去哪里了……  
他昏迷之前意识模糊，不知道后来发生了什么。但一醒来就迫不及待的想看见菩提，想扑进他怀里，喊他师父。  
可菩提不在。  
孙悟空呆呆的站在门口，揪着自己胸前的衣襟，那处空落落的，一股无名的酸涩慢慢发酵。  
终于转身离开了。  
等他走远，房中突然出现两个人。  
一人坐在榻上，正是菩提。  
而另一人垂眉敛目，拈花微笑，坐在半空悬浮的金莲中，竟是西方佛老世尊，释迦牟尼如来。  
“鸿蒙初辟，天道即生。灵石随天道出，是天道所生，亦可打破天道。能逆天改命，得之者昌。”如来微微笑道，“尊者掌有灵石一十四年，该放手了。”  
菩提冷冷开口：“他不是什么灵石，他是我的徒弟，叫孙悟空。”  
“鸿蒙初辟原无姓，打破顽冥须悟空。好名字，只是悟空这法号按佛门排辈所取，尊者是否也早算到其与我佛门缘分深厚？”  
“你该知我儒释道兼修，不拘门派，只是顺嘴便这么叫了。”菩提面上显露不耐，“灵山事务诸多，在下就不多留了，佛老慢请吧。”  
如来被下了逐客令也不恼，只是叹息般颂一声佛号，道：“尊者有大智慧，何必自欺。”


	11. Chapter 11

“如你所说，你见不到祖师就心里憋闷，想靠近他，一直在他身边，可就算钻进他怀里还是不满足，欢喜忧愁都被他牵扯着，呵呵呵……悟空，你不是因为中毒，你这是喜欢上祖师了嘛。”桃花树里传来甜美的娇笑声，抖落一树花瓣。  
孙悟空本来萎靡不振的趴在一根粗枝上，听她这话不禁抬头瞪圆眼：“喜欢？！”  
孙悟空不是没听说过这个词，他在人间游历的时候，躲在树上听说书人讲了不少郎情妾意，可是喜欢之后该怎么办呢？一般是有恶人阻拦，但最后有情人都终成眷属。再之后呢？说书人没有讲。  
他又想起花果山上，猴子们互相喜欢了，公猴就采花摘果送给母猴，整日追逐嬉闹亲亲密密，不久母猴肚子就会圆滚滚的，生出一两只小猴子。当初一群小母猴整日绕在自己身边亲昵，要不是他身体不长大，怕是猴子猴孙已经漫山遍野的乱跑了。  
自己也喜欢师父，也是整日形影不离的，那师父岂不是不久就会生出小猴子来？  
孙悟空想像菩提平坦的小腹鼓起，肌肉线条被撑得浅浅的，那圆滚滚可爱的肚皮里，装着他们俩的小宝宝……孙悟空想着，身体莫名的发热，口干喉紧，尤其心脏热腾腾的跳得厉害，就像那日中了蝎子精的毒……  
“又来了……唔……夭夭姐……”孙悟空双腿夹着树干，手指在树干上抠出划痕。  
“嘶——你不要抓我呀！”桃夭被他抓痛，一根枝杈伸过来将小猴子扫开。孙悟空被扫落下去，浑身猛地一个激灵，睁开了眼。  
……原来是梦啊。  
也不全都是梦境，他昨日去摘桃吃的时候，确实和桃夭师姐说了说近日烦闷之事，夭夭姐告诉他，这是喜欢。  
喜欢啊……  
孙悟空抱着被子蹭了蹭，忽然脸色一僵。  
放开被子缓缓起身，见被他夹在腿间那处布料，有一片濡湿变深的水迹，自己腿间和屁股下也湿乎乎滑腻腻的。  
孙悟空脸轰的一下烧起来……尿……尿床了……  
菩提采初晨清气回来，就看见那猴儿雷劈了似的呆坐在床上。  
“小懒蛋，醒了还不穿好衣服下来。”  
孙悟空一见他立刻将被子团起抱在怀里，眼神游移，动动嘴唇嗫嚅道：“师父……我……”  
“生病了吗，脸红成这样？”菩提边说边走过去，忽然闻到空气中一丝淡淡的腥甜，不禁一愣。  
就在他愣神间，那猴子扔下被子慌忙破窗逃了。  
菩提垂眼看床上摊开的被褥，打湿的水痕已经渐干，微微显出些白色来。菩提蹙眉不语。  
孙悟空慌忙逃走，被半路遇见的锦云打趣一句：“呦，悟空，你这是返璞归真啊？”他这才发现自己逃的急，竟忘了穿衣服。  
孙悟空扯来一片树叶化作衣服穿上，锦云幸灾乐祸的追问他到底是不是闯了祸被师父责罚了，还威胁他如果不说就把他光屁股乱跑的事告诉其他师兄。  
孙悟空被他问得急了，豁出去一闭眼道：“我、我把师父的床给尿了！”  
锦云一愣。  
接着爆发出地裂山崩的大笑声，笑的翻滚在地上，指着孙悟空喘不上气来。  
孙悟空愤愤的踹了他一脚，一跺脚盾进土里消失不见。

孙悟空辗转反侧，抓耳挠腮，最后还是要面对现实。  
师父那么爱干净，被他在床上撒了尿，肯定是气得不轻。早晚得去赔罪，起码得把被子洗了啊……  
孙悟空想想每次摘桃送给师父他都欣然接受，应该是挺喜欢吃桃的吧？  
孙悟空挑了两个熟透顶红的大桃儿，惴惴不安的去找菩提。  
“师父……”  
房间里没有人，孙悟空里外遍寻，最后在后山的清潭中看见菩提。  
孙悟空心里一沉，师父在洗澡……呜……果然是嫌他脏了……  
他见到此景忽然发怯，走也不是，留也不是。揣着两个桃子藏在小山后面。  
菩提忽然抬眼看过来，孙悟空一抖，一个大桃子脱手滚落，正被菩提接下。桃子滚落的时候在石头上碰破了，没有果皮包裹，汁水和香甜的气味立刻弥散出来。  
菩提将桃子轻轻放在岸边，淡淡开口：“出来。”  
半晌，从石头后面挪出来一只耷拉着尾巴的猴儿。  
孙悟空不敢直视菩提，面皮滚烫羞红，声如蚊蚋：“师父……我……我把你的……嗯……”  
他正绞着手指不知怎么说，忽然身体被一股力凭空扯着朝菩提跌去，惊叫一声，下一刻就撞进师父怀里。  
孙悟空失声惊叫，浑身打了个哆嗦，攀着菩提光裸的胸膛想往上爬，“水太冰了师父！”  
他不是没和菩提一同洗过澡，每次菩提点碰水面，这水温就变得舒适宜人，冬暖夏凉。可现在的塘水却寒冷刺骨，让人如置冰窟。  
菩提把孙悟空捞回怀里，心念一动，水面立刻冒起热气。  
孙悟空还没缓过来，牙齿打颤，哆哆嗦嗦的抱着菩提埋怨：“师、师父怎么、泡在那么冷、冷的水里，生病了怎么办！”  
菩提嘴角勾起一个浅淡的弧度：“你又闯了什么祸，来给我送桃子？”  
怀里的毛猴一僵。  
脸埋在他胸前瓮声瓮气道：“我……尿床了。”  
猴脸滚烫，正贴着菩提心口，声音嗡嗡震得他心头发麻。菩提想起今晨见到他时，孙悟空毛发凌乱，眼珠儿湿润泛红的模样，下腹忽然一紧，在冰水里浸泡多时好不容易平息的躁动又翻腾起来。  
……定力越来越差了。  
菩提眸色昏暗下来，忽然把怀里的猴子掉个个儿，背靠着躺在自己怀里。  
孙悟空惊呼一声：“师父？！”  
“罚你，不准动。”  
孙悟空屁股一紧，以为要挨打了，结果师父却伸手握住他前面的鸟儿。  
“啊……师、师父……这……”  
那双白皙修长的手在水下轻轻套弄着稚嫩的肉芽，孙悟空浑身绷紧颤抖，这感觉和那日被蝎子精下毒后弄的很像，但是又有哪里不同。  
明明这次没有中毒，却热的更厉害。孙悟空觉得自己要在那人手下融化了，最先融掉的就是胸腔里砰砰跳动的心脏。  
“师……不要……”他无力的去推菩提的手。  
“不准动。”菩提声音一如既往地清冷浅淡，面上不起波澜，只是眸色暗得吓人。  
孙悟空眼神恢复一丝清明，听话的把手拿开，无处安放，只好紧紧攀住菩提的手臂。  
菩提接着动作，猴子眼中那一丝清明很快像一叶扁舟般被情潮欲海打翻。  
“师父……别……要尿了……”孙悟空带着哭腔告饶。  
“那就尿。”  
“不行……啊……师父……师父……”孙悟空一叠声得叫他，规矩了一会儿的爪子又忍不住去扒他的手背，菩提一手加重力道抚弄他前面，一手绕到他屁股后面抓住那根毛尾从尾根往下一捋。  
“呜——”孙悟空浑身猛地一弹，前端一热。  
尿在师父手上了……  
孙悟空终于崩溃的哭出来。  
“哭什么。”  
孙悟空又羞又恼，不肯理他。  
“你没有尿床，方才也不是撒尿。”  
孙悟空睁眼，那一丝白浊在流水中散淡消失。  
“那是你的元阳精水，不是尿。”  
孙悟空怔住。  
下一刻爆发出更大的哭声，拍水踢蹬扑腾：“师父混蛋啊啊啊啊——”  
菩提也愣了，蹙眉道：“猴儿别闹。”  
“呜呜呜……师父大恶人……”  
菩提被他扑腾了一脸水，沉下脸来：“不准哭了。”  
孙悟空一僵，条件反射的安生下来，只是还啜泣着控诉：“师父毁我道行！”  
菩提此刻清醒下来，心中也暗暗为自己方才的昏神逾矩暗恼，听他这话忽然一愣：“我如何毁你道行？”  
“师父最先头就说过，牢藏休漏泄……呜……你害我泄身，修为不是全毁了么！”  
菩提一听，失笑骂道：“你这个蠢猴儿！”  
孙悟空见他没有半分愧疚，还骂自己，不禁恼怒，挣开菩提就要上岸，却被那人一把捞回怀里。  
“道家以人为炉鼎，练气结丹，儒家讲取仁取义，克己复礼，释家传扬奉善除恶，苦行清修……为师教你，不用奉行什么，一切从心便是。”  
孙悟空听他没由头的说这一串，也被转移了注意，问：“如何叫从心？”  
“你为求长生，不惧艰险万里求道而来，当初可知道是去往什么方向？”  
悟空摇头。  
“是什么指引你前来？”  
“……是心？”  
“你不怕天罚，要学那鬼神难容的本事，是哪里来的胆量给你做此决定？”  
“……”孙悟空垂眼沉思片刻，又抬起头来，“悟空明白了。”  
菩提看着那澄澈的眸子，心里忽然一动。  
从心，从心……可自己怎就被蒙住心窍了呢。  
菩提垂眼，正看见岸上红彤彤的蜜桃，诱人可口。  
就……放纵这一次吧。  
“悟空，方才做那事可舒爽？”  
孙悟空正参悟道行，忽然听菩提说，又想起方才的场景，不禁面皮一红，半晌点了点头。  
“还有更爽快的事，你愿意么？”  
孙悟空懵懂问：“什么事？”  
菩提捏碎了桃子，手上沾了黏腻的蜜汁，探到他尾根凹陷处，声音带了一丝哑：“你若心生抗拒，便随时开口，为师就停下。”


	12. Chapter 12

章十一

“定数将至，尊者还是决意不改么？”

“尊者不欲立教传宗，上古伏魔大战之后便早早隐没，逍遥世外。现在是要为了这猴儿重回纷扰之中，让三界都知道你菩提的存在？”

“尊者虽有无上修为，终归不比我灵山有三千菩萨，八百罗汉，亿兆信徒，当真要凭一人之力去与天庭为敌？当初尊者本体与那两位天尊联手尚可与之分庭抗礼，如今孤身一人如何有把握？况且这十方之内，欲占灵石者，又岂止一个天庭？”

菩提终于开口，冷笑道：“呵，确实不止一个天庭。他们作何打算我尚且不知，眼下你们这群秃驴盯我徒儿可是盯的紧啊。”

如来被骂也不恼，仍是垂眉微笑的模样：“尊者岂不知天数难改？眼下之劫，小僧可帮忙化解。”

“天数……天数……”

菩提闭眼捏紧袖袍，忽然一口鲜血喷出，将一尘不染的素袍染红大半，脸色瞬间苍白如纸。

如来敛了笑意，叹息道：“尊者何苦来哉。”

菩提抬手抹掉嘴唇上的血迹，苦笑一声：“我放手。”

“天道不可逆，我放手。”

“只是，”菩提抬眼看向如来，“我也不许任何人困他自由。”

“神挡杀神，佛挡灭佛。”

他眼中黑红之气缭绕，浑身一刹间被杀伐之气包裹。

如来透过他的眼神，仿佛看到自己未曾经历过的那场上古时期惨烈的大战场景。

如来双手合十，淡然开口道：“阿弥托佛，如是我闻。”

如来身形在半空中隐去，菩提眼中黑气也渐渐散去，恢复清明。

他从榻上起身，衣襟上的血迹倏忽消失不见。

 

“滑溜溜的手感真好啊~”

“什么明明是毛绒绒的手感更好啊啊！！”

“悟空人形的模样这么俊俏，就是扮女人也不会被认出来的~”

“悟空，变个女人来看看啊~”

众师兄起哄，孙悟空也不忸怩，白光一闪。身上的道袍就变成绣罗裙，还是自己原本的面貌，只是短发变长挽作髻，他本就身量娇小，蜂腰长腿，让人当做豆蔻年华的少女毫不违和。

“她”笑嘻嘻的，扯了一只海棠插进发髻中，迈着莲步一摇一扭的走，忽然撞到苍叶师兄怀里，娇俏抬眼：“小哥哥，你看奴奴可美么？”

苍叶看着那滴溜溜狡黠乱转的眼珠子，明知道怀里的人是那泼猴，还是忍不住咽了咽口水，红着脸推开他，促狭笑道：“美，就是那狐狸精也比不过你。”

“苍叶，你怎可把悟空和狐狸精相比。”竹青笑着把孙悟空扯进怀里，“小师弟这模样，该比得那天上的仙子也失色。”

凌墨哂道：“他个傻狗哪里见过仙子，心里也只有那狐狸精罢了。”

苍叶一呲牙：“你们又想干架是怎么着？”

众人正嬉闹间，忽听见一声清冷的声音传来：“是何人在此喧哗？”

大众闻呼，慌忙检束，整衣行礼，恭敬齐声道：“师父。”

立在菩提身旁的玄年看着这一群胡闹的师弟，忍不住皱了皱眉。

“你等大呼小叫，全不像个修行的体段！修行之人，口开神气散，舌动是非生，如何在此嚷笑？”

众人噤声不敢回话。

孙悟空被菩提宠着惯了，自然也无惧。他本来杂在人中一齐跪着，见此状不由得站起来道：“师父，是我和师兄们演变化耍子……”

菩提打断他劈头骂道：“你看看你成什么样子！”

孙悟空本以为打个哈哈便过去了，平日里比这更大的祸也不是没闯过，可他没料到菩提竟如此声色俱厉的斥责，一时间僵在原处。

“师、师父别气……是我叫悟空变女人耍子……”

“是我们带坏了小师弟，师父罚我等便是。”

玄年在旁也忍不住求情：“师父息怒，师弟们也是一时贪玩，并无轻慢之心……”

菩提看着孙悟空，冷声道：“我是否说过，不许你在外显露人形？你听进去几分，在这里卖弄工夫？”

孙悟空自是不服：“大家都可以显露人形，怎么单我不准？况且师兄们又不是外人，耍耍乐子有什么大不了的——”

“悟空！”玄年在旁厉声打断他，转向菩提，“师父，小师弟被惯坏了，到底不懂师父用心，还请……”

菩提淡淡开口：“也不必让他懂了。”

孙悟空浑身一震，看着菩提嘴唇开合：“你走吧。”

“师唔唔——”锦云惊得要站起来，被竹青一把捂住嘴按住。

孙悟空如遭雷击，呆怔在那里。见菩提转身要走，急忙跑过去扯住他的袖子跪下。

“师父！师父别气……我错了……我再也不跟你顶嘴了……”孙悟空睁大的眼里还带着惊惶之色，勉强扯出讨好的憨笑，“师父您别沉着脸了，我怕……”

菩提转身垂眼看着他：“你既是个不服管教的性子，也不必……”

“我服管教！真的！师父说什么我都听！我听话！我听话师父我听话……”孙悟空眼里亮晶晶的蓄满了水，一动就要晃洒出来。

菩提叹了口气：“你已经学成，我没什么好教的了，下山去吧。”

“不！我不走！你别赶我行不行……”

“你这猢狲！怎这般难缠！你天生是个惹祸的头子，早晚要累及为师！你走罢，毋须多言！”

孙悟空一怔，胸口剧痛传来。

师父……是怕他惹祸么……

“不会的，我会乖乖听话的师父，不会牵累你的！”孙悟空见菩提无动于衷，着急道，“师父既算到我会惹祸，为何还传我这一身惹祸的本事！师父不信我，就收了我这身倚仗，叫我惹不成祸便是！”

说着真运起力来朝自己胸口拍去。

菩提心头一凛，急忙挥手挡住。

孙悟空面上转悲为喜，膝行几步抱住菩提的腿道：“师父还吓唬我！您不舍得我伤修为，您还是心疼我！”

他赶忙撒娇卖乖：“师父我真的知错了，以后再不跟你顶嘴了，再不惹你生气了。”

菩提垂眼看着他。

孙悟空与之对视，脸上努力架起的乖巧讨好的笑意渐渐坍塌。

师父看他，眼里一直是温情宠溺，从未有过如此冰冷决绝的眼神。

“我怜你苦修不易，你既不知好歹，要自舍修为便随你，我绝不再拦。只你知道，当初修炼那夺天地之数的道法，神鬼难容，便是你舍了这保命的本事，三灾利害还是会如期而至。届时你告求无门，苦难灾祸，莫怨他人。”

“师父……”

“你此去变与我再无半分干系，日后不许说是我的徒弟，若说出半个字来，我就将你这猢狲剥皮锉骨，神魂贬在九幽之处，教你永世不得翻身。”

孙悟空犹如五雷轰顶，僵在那里。

连名号也不准提及。菩提这是，半分念想都不给他留了。

菩提转身拽开步子，僵硬的手指硬生生从他袖袍上扯下来。

“师父——”

身后传来的哭喊声凄厉，像是被遗弃的幼崽的哀叫，让人听着心慌心痛。有的师兄不忍再看，拍拍孙悟空的肩膀离开了。

菩提蹙着眉，袖袍之下手心被掐的滴血，挥手一甩，一阵巨大的气流朝孙悟空袭来，卷着他如风中蓬草一般飞出山门。

两扇高大的石门轰然紧闭。

远远传来一句清冷的声音：“我与你师徒缘分已尽，你好自为之。”

“不！不行！师父你放我进去！我错了师父！我错了……你开门啊……”孙悟空扑上去一边哭喊一边砸门，用了千钧力万钧力，拳骨崩裂血肉飞溅，天生愈合的能力让他伤口不停恢复，又接着破裂。那门纹丝不动。

终于一只手臂伸过来抓住他的手腕。

“悟空。”

孙悟空满脸涕泪，扑进来人怀里哭诉：“为什么啊，他为什么不要我了啊……”

玄年满脸心疼，施法除去他身上的血污：“师父既已绝情，你何苦执意不放。”

“你当初跋山涉水而来，只求长生，如今夙愿已成，还多了一身通天的本事，有什么想不开的？”

“哪有一辈子跟着师父的徒弟，学成之日总会分别。你天资好，就当是比师兄们早出师了。”

“不一样！不一样！”孙悟空哭着摇头，他说不出哪里不同，菩提于他，何止是个授道的师父。

“你终是要长大独立的，总不能一直当个绕在师父身边只会撒娇什么都不懂的小猴子。”玄年叹了口气：“我记得你是从东胜神洲来的，这许久未归，你不想家么？”

孙悟空果然被他转移了一些注意，他想起花果山，水帘洞，山花树果，弥猿走兽。

对于生他养他的地方，孙悟空心里还是有着深深的眷恋。

他一边抽噎一边站好：“那我……先回家看看……等……师父……气消了……我再回来……”

他睁着红彤彤的大眼看着玄年：“师兄，帮我求情。”

玄年点点头，看着他转身，一步三回头，终于驾上云头远去。

 

“师父，悟空下山了。”玄年回去告诉菩提。

菩提不置可否。

“哭着走的，说等您气消了再回来。”

像在学堂里闯祸被先生骂了，一路抹着眼泪回家的小孩子。

玄年看着菩提，忍不住开口问：“师父，弟子愚钝，为何定要将小师弟逐出山门，而不是治之于未乱，护他躲开劫数……”

菩提淡淡开口：“天数既定，我护不了他。”

玄年沉默。

出了门，前庭里师弟们正吵吵嚷嚷。见他出来，急忙上前。锦云愤愤道：“师兄，我们正要去找师父理论……”

凌墨推他一把：“求情。”

“求情也好，理论也罢！总之他怎么能赶悟空走呢！”

“都住口。”玄年沉下脸来制止他们，“师父点化我们为徒，只是取名赐号，可从未连姓氏也想好了。”

“师父怕是一早就算到悟空要自立门户。这命中之数，岂是你我好揣度的？他老人家自有计较，莫添乱了。”

众人默然。

————————————

因为怕这个文坚持不到完结，尽量把一些本该是伏笔的东西放到前面都解释清楚了。菩提的身份啊还有之前的一些恩怨啊，如果能写到结局再解释吧。总之，现在就是一个吃完又不负责把猴猴伤透了的渣渣师父。所以后来被三藏怼的时候才一点情面都不给他留。

嗯。


	13. Chapter 13

章十二

孙悟空遥遥望见东洋大海，离开方寸山的悲痛也暂时被久别归家的喜悦所代替。都说近乡情怯，回想当时造筏出海群猴欢送的场景，这一去竟是过了二十余载。二十年间，除了最先在人间历经风霜时常常回想自己做美猴王的逍遥，后来入了方寸山，竟没有几次念起过这生养自己的地方。如果不是菩提赶走他，他怕是贪恋那里，一辈子再想不起还有个花果山水帘洞，有那一山猴子等着他回来吧。

孙悟空心里生出些愧疚来，自己真是个不称职的大王啊。

然而世上的慈母从不要求孩子的报答，不论他变成何种模样，犯了什么错，是衣锦还乡还是落魄归来，都会张开手臂毫无保留的拥他入怀。

孙悟空按下云头，脚踏实了花果山的土地时，一瞬间无比的心安。

抹了把脸上的水痕，整顿精神，兴奋喊叫一声：“孩儿们，我回来啦！”

半晌无人应答。

孙悟空这才发觉往日里生机勃勃的花果山此时沉寂非常，水帘洞也没有猴儿进出玩耍。

他皱眉飞入水帘之中，见洞里空空荡荡，桌椅倾倒，杯盘狼藉，一副清冷残败的景象。

正惊愣间，忽然有无数大小猴子不知从何处跳出来，手中拿着树枝石块，呼呼喝喝，叫嚷着将他围起来。

孙悟空面露喜色：“孩儿们，本大王回来了！”

他往前一步，一根削尖的竹子忽然迎面袭来。

孙悟空一愣，挥手打开那竹子，看着全副武装的众猴沉下脸来：“我不过离开几年，你们就不认我了？”

猴子们警觉的盯着他。

忽然从猴群中传出一声年迈的声音：“是美猴王吗？”

孙悟空眼前一亮，见那猴群分开，颤巍巍走出一个拄着拐杖的老猴来。

“你是那只通臂猿猴？”

那老猴顿时堕下浊泪，扑在孙悟空脚下，哀叫道：“大王啊，大王，你好宽心！怎么一去许久？把我们俱闪在这里，望你诚如饥渴！”  
众猴这才知道是传言中那出海寻道的石猴大王回来了，不禁欢喜雀跃，又哭又笑，状若癫狂。

孙悟空将老猴搀起，细细问了，才知道他离家之后来了一伙妖魔，为首的称混世魔王，要抢占他们洞府。众猴忘死争斗，这才保住家园。只是被那厮捉去许多子侄，抢了不少家火。又不时来搅扰一番，闹得它们战战兢兢，风声鹤唳苦不堪言。

孙悟空听闻大怒，问了那魔王住处，立刻驾云前去。径往北飞了片刻，落在一处高山陡崖之前。

那里有一处洞府，石匾上刻着“水脏洞”三个大字。门前有几个小妖玩耍跳舞。

孙悟空落在门前，厉声喝道：“混世鸟魔可是在此？叫他滚出来与老孙见个高下！”

那些小妖见他从天而降来势汹汹，不敢答话，急急忙忙逃入洞中将门闭了，慌张去报信：“大王，祸事了！”

魔王道：“有甚祸事？”

小妖道：“洞外来了个猴子模样的，气焰嚣张，直呼大王名号，说要与大王见个高下哩。”

魔王笑道：“我常闻得那些猴精说他有个大王，出家修行去，想是今番来了。你们见他怎生打扮，有甚器械？”

小妖正待回禀，那洞口忽然一阵巨响，整个山洞都摇摇晃晃，碎石滚落。

魔王惊怒，想是对方要打进来了，忙道：“取我披挂兵器来！”

他急拽步出洞，见那山门已经被孙悟空砸破，牌匾落地扬起灰尘，一番狼藉，不禁怒道：“是什么人敢在此搅闹！”

烟尘散去，一个少年身形渐渐清晰，爽朗嗓音传来：“你就是混世魔王？搅我洞府，欺我儿孙的可是你么？”

魔王定睛看清他模样，穿一领红色衣，勒一条黄丝绦，足下踏一对乌靴，不僧不俗，又不像道士神仙，无有兵甲，赤手空拳，不禁笑道：“是我又如何？你可是那水帘洞主，来找我寻仇的？”

“不怕杀错了，冤枉无辜便是！”孙悟空冷笑一声，一纵而起，劈脸便打。

魔王伸手架住道：“你这般小小一个人儿，我要使刀，杀了你也吃人笑，待我与你使路拳看看！”

悟空道：“是条汉子，走来！”

他两个拳捶脚踢，一冲一撞，过了七八招。那魔王打斗间开口：“看你这模样实属俊俏，你与我做个压寨小相公，我便将你那些个儿孙送还，如何？”

孙悟空听闻大怒，下手不再留情，招招狠厉。那魔王渐渐招架不住，一个翻滚捡起那板大的钢刀，望悟空劈头就砍。孙悟空急撤身闪过，被他砍了个空，转身一脚踢在他手腕处，把那百十斤重的大刀踢飞至空中，一把夺过，照顶门一下，将那魔头砍为两段。电光石火间，一场恶战戛然而止。

孙悟空被溅了一身一脸温热的鲜血，一时怔愣。

他虽和师兄们比斗过无数次，可这杀人，还是切切实实的头一遭。

他看着手中带血的钢刀，想着方才刀刃切入皮肉的感觉，心头一阵异样的感觉——不舒服——

那些个大小妖精见他杀了魔王，慌忙四散逃命。孙悟空进洞，将洞中三五十个猴子救出，弄本事带他们回了花果山，众猴一齐簇拥同入。分班序齿，礼拜猴王。安排酒果，接风贺喜，备陈前事不提。

 

自回了花果山，孙悟空带着大小众猴每日操练，可手下尽是些竹子木头，没有趁当的刀剑利器，若是有敌人来犯又如何当得。他想起向东去有二百里水面，有一傲来国界，那国中必有现成的兵器。于是交代几句，离了花果山，纵筋斗云霎时间来到那傲来国的兵器馆中。

他本欲弄神通将那库里的兵器卷走，又想起师父师兄的教诲，觉得不妥。

孙悟空按下云头，见那武库中有人操练，其中一个长相俊朗，衣着华贵气度不凡。孙悟空想起在南瞻部洲游历时，凡人见他俱都惊恐嫌恶，只好变作人形，从半空中跳下来。

众人见他从天而降，果然惊恐，口呼“保护殿下”，忙将那气度出众之人护在中央，刀枪向外，警惕的看着他。

孙悟空一拱手做个斯文模样：“在下是花果山水帘洞洞主孙悟空，今来贵处借几件兵器，还望不吝相予。”

那殿下也是个有胆识的，见他十三四少年模样，眉眼清秀，不由得心生亲近。撇下众人上前道：“本宫也曾听闻那花果山是个神仙住处，不成想真有一日能得见上仙真容。”

孙悟空忍着笑，板着脸故作高深。

“上仙开口，小国自当倾力相助，但不知是要何种兵器，每种又要几件？”

“无有差别，多多益善。”

那殿下一愣，继而笑道：“那就请上仙随我来吧，只要上仙拿得，便都归上仙。”

孙悟空跟着他们来到兵库，见那陈列着一排排斧钺刀叉，剑戟弩弓。

殿下见他眼花缭乱，笑道：“还是上仙挑好了，我差人送去。”

孙悟空狡黠一笑：“不妨碍。”他扯下几根头发，吹口气，变做千百个小猴，都乱搬乱抢，有力的拿五七件，力小的拿三二件，尽数搬个罄净。

殿下看着被搬抢一空的兵库傻了眼。孙悟空忍着笑，暗骂一声呆子，道：“殿下可是舍不得？”

那殿下也是个爽快之人，忍着肉痛摇摇头笑道：“君子一言驷马难追，我一国之太子更是一言九鼎，既然仙人有这般神通，本宫甘愿送上薄礼。”

“好。”孙悟空也心生赞赏，扯下一根发丝送给他，“算俺老孙欠你一个人情，你且收下这个，日后有难，捏在手中喊我孙悟空的名字，我即来助你。”

殿下大喜拜谢。

猴王径踏云头，弄个摄法，唤转狂风，带领小猴，俱回本处。众猴得了兵器，吆吆喝喝耍练。孙悟空会聚群猴，计有四万七千余口，排营布阵，早惊动满山怪兽，各样妖王，共有七十二洞，进金鼓，进彩旗，进盔甲的，纷纷攘攘，都来参拜猴王为尊。献贡点卯，随班演练，随节征粮，齐齐整整，把一座花果山造得似铁桶金城。

孙悟空这边热热闹闹兴致正起，也暂时将心中不悦之事抛撇脑后，自在快活起来。

——————

记住这个懂事善良的乖宝宝猴，以后可没有了


	14. Chapter 14

章十三

孙悟空在方寸山受着师父师兄们管束，出入礼节，每日规规矩矩的练字习武，焚香念经。这一回山当上大王，众人都对他言听计从，随性而为无人阻拦，倒叫他像是没了先生家长管束的小孩，可劲儿放开了野，加上周围尽是些精精怪怪，粗野鄙俗，耳濡目染之下，也带的他抛下礼数，行为言语愈发无状起来。

便是这样，有些习惯到底也没丢下。比如每日沐浴——菩提好洁，孙悟空当时不喜毛发被水打湿，每日里被他抓去洗澡都如临大敌。

现在倒好，有了人形就方便多了。

他泡在水潭中，看着自己的倒影发呆。

“大王？”

孙悟空闻声转头，见崩将军——那只通臂老猿走进内洞。

崩将军见大王不在寝洞，却有一少年沐浴，不禁惊讶，又觉得那少年眉眼气息熟悉，下意识便叫出来。

孙悟空答应：“怎么了？”

崩将军这才放下心来，上前张手，将一物件送到孙悟空眼前：“这是大王当年离开不久后，山上来了一位仙人，说与大王有故，嘱我将此物转赠大王。”

孙悟空疑惑，接过来一看，是金丝穿就的四片玉片，晶莹剔透。

“仙人？可知其名号么？”

“不知。”

孙悟空实在想不起自己曾与什么仙人有故，不过那小物件着实精巧漂亮，他把丝线系在修长的脖子上，衬着白皙的皮肤倒也相配。

“此事暂且不管，崩将军博闻多识，可知道何处能寻得趁手的兵器？混世处缴来的那口刀着实榔槺，不称我用。”

崩将军沉吟片刻道：“这铁板桥下之水直通东海龙宫，若大王能去的水里，寻那龙王求一件兵器，却不趁心？”

他悠悠说罢转头，见那潭中哪还有孙悟空的影子。

 

孙悟空捻着诀，分开水路，径入东洋海底。遇上巡海的夜叉拦路，问他来历。孙悟空告知其是“花果山天生圣人孙悟空”，夜叉急忙回报，那东海龙王不知利害，忙起身出宫相迎。

孙悟空说明来意，那龙王也不推辞，即刻叫人抬出兵器来。孙悟空当初跟着众师兄，十八般兵器都被强塞着学了些，挨个试来，都不称手。他这才又撇下一个方天画戟，喊道：“轻了，轻了！”

龙王无奈道：“上仙，你不看这戟有七千二百斤哩，若要更重，委的再无。”

正说处，那龙婆从后扯龙王一把，道：“大王，观看此圣，决非小可。我们这海藏中那一块天河定底的神珍铁，这几日霞光艳艳，瑞气腾腾，敢莫是该出现遇此圣也？”

龙王正待回话，孙悟空从一旁冒出来：“什么神珍？你这老龙，明明有宝，怎地这般吝啬？”

龙王无法，只好引他去看。众人至海藏处，忽见金光万道。龙王指定道：“那放光的便是。上仙若能搬动，便赠与上仙。”

孙悟空近前去看，见那是根斗来粗，二丈余长的铁柱子。孙悟空转了一圈，挑眉扯住龙王长须道：“老邻居，你莫不是寻老孙开心？这铁柱子能有何用？我要扛着它去砸人不成？”

他话音未落，那铁柱子忽然震动，经年沉淀的泥沙石藻被纷纷震落。孙悟空正疑惑，就见那铁柱子朝自己倒来。

孙悟空慌忙跳开，那铁柱子拔地而起，竟像是长了眼睛，一路追着他横扫竖砸。

“老泥鳅，是你害我？”孙悟空一边躲避，一遍朝龙王怒喊。

“上仙明察，小龙不敢呐——”东海龙王看着自己宫殿被那铁柱子砸的处处塌陷心疼不已，这几日这神铁时时颤动，搅扰得东海水灾泛滥。他正待上报天庭，没成想今日这神珍却发了疯……

孙悟空这边不再躲避，抬手抗下那巨大的神铁，使个四两拨千斤的巧劲儿，翻身将它重重的按入海泥之中，竟被追得有些气喘。

那神铁在他身下嗡鸣，发出阵阵华彩，忽然变短变细，灵蛇一般缠上孙悟空的腰身。孙悟空眼中金光一凛，掐住它一头用力扯开甩在地上，来回摔了几番，扯起来挽个结扔在地上踩住，喘息道：“还、还敢放肆！”

那变细的铁棒被他打了结捆作一团，只留下一头儿像个狗尾巴似的摇晃着，似在讨好。孙悟空皱眉，不知它是何意。那神铁忽然光亮一闪，又变作直挺挺一根朝孙悟空飞来。孙悟空急忙招架，那铁棒却贴到他掌心之中，温顺不动了。

孙悟空这才定睛细看，见那铁棒两头是两个金箍，中间乃一段乌铁，紧挨箍有镌成的一行字，唤做“如意金箍棒一万三千五百斤”。

“这是……”孙悟空困惑道，“这原来真是个兵器？还有名字么？”

金箍棒“点点头”，“摇摇尾巴”。

“如意……你是能通晓人的心意么？”孙悟空大喜，转头看龙王，“这宝贝俺老孙要了，老邻居不会舍不得吧？”

龙王看着那神珍绕在孙悟空脖子上亲昵蹭着，怎好说不舍。再好的宝贝，命里也不是自家的。

当即笑道：“哪里哪里，这神珍既然与上仙有缘，也算是物归原主。”

悟空笑道：“多谢贤邻厚意，只是在下还有一事相求。”

龙王道：“上仙但说无妨。”

“你这里可有披挂，随高就低的送我一副，一并告谢了。”

那龙王却大方，立即差人将前日寿辰时三海龙王送的贺礼中挑出一身披挂送上。乃是一副锁子黄金甲，一双藕丝步云履，一顶凤翅紫金冠。孙悟空穿戴停当，正应了那“美猴王”的名号，华彩熠熠威风凛凛，叫那一众偷瞧的龙女公主们看的春心荡漾暗里称奇。

孙悟空拜谢告辞，龙王暗忖，那定海神珍是大禹治水时留下的上古之物，金竟能无端认主，想来这猴子不是凡类，再加上这几日水灾泛滥，便将这两等事一同写入奏折，上呈至天界玉帝处。

 

孙悟空得了宝贝，更加欢喜自在。将那安营下寨，赏罚诸事，都付与马、流二元帅，崩、芭两将军维持。他放下心，日逐腾云驾雾，遨游四海，行乐千山。此时又会了个七弟兄，乃牛魔王、蛟魔王、鹏魔王、狮驼王、猕猴王、禺狨王。其中那牛魔王不知是何来历，神通广大，好丹青美人，讲些风雅，不像其他几个喜爱吃人喝血，看起来温厚正直。他把孙悟空当做幼弟关照，十分宠爱，一时让孙悟空想起方寸山那些师兄，不禁心生亲近，与他情好日密。

他还是时时想起菩提，也不知他气消了没有。想回方寸山，却怕又被劈头大骂一顿，扫地出门——头疼，不想了罢。

整日里和几个哥哥讲文论武，走摐传觞，弦歌吹舞，也不甚快活。

 

至这日，在本洞分付四健将安排筵宴，请六王赴饮，杀牛宰马，祭天享地，着众怪跳舞欢歌，俱吃得酩酊大醉。那狐兔女妖化作人形，鲜妍妖魅，勾人魂魄。众妖王都各自搂了美人狎昵，更有甚者直接在大庭广众之下胶合起来。

孙悟空最初不适，渐渐也习惯了这场景。妖魔都是不拘礼数之辈，只求快活享乐，哪管放浪形骸。他抱着一壶酒，靠在牛魔王怀里，醉眼迷离地看着下面群魔乱舞，淫声靡靡。

这般放纵无状，要是被师父师兄知道，免不了又要给他紧紧皮。

可此时他做什么，都无人管教了。

“大哥，今日这些个美人入不了眼？怎不一同享乐？”蛟魔王正搂着一蛇妖，衣物遮掩之下传来津津水声，见牛魔王同孙悟空一起坐在那里，不由得喊道。

猕猴王嘻笑一声：“二哥好没眼力，大哥不是正抱着美人呢嘛！”

其他人惊讶，看过去，见孙悟空正窝在牛魔王怀中，好不惬意。当日被牛魔王叫去与这个什么美猴王结拜，他们还曾疑惑，几个都是称霸一方的枭雄，为何要降下身段与个几百年的小毛猴称兄道弟。当时碍着牛魔王的情面不好拒绝，此番才明白了，大哥原来是存着这等心思。

几人不由得起哄打笑，牛魔王笑笑不应，不置可否。

孙悟空已经醉得分不清东南西北，耳边吵闹嬉笑声混做一团，恍惚被人抱起来，也看不清是谁。只觉那人胸膛宽厚温热，让人心安。

“小七醉得不行了，我先送他回内洞歇息。”牛魔王抱着孙悟空起身，对众妖交代一声。

“大哥，好好照顾小七啊。”

“七弟身量窄，怕容不下大哥，可别弄伤了他！”

“大哥可别独占，我们也想好好尽尽兄长之责啊~”

众妖起哄嬉笑，牛魔王笑骂了他们一句，抱着孙悟空去内洞了。


	15. Chapter 15

章十四  
✘感觉要把痴痴写成SIN了✘不行啊正攻赶紧出来啊啊啊啊✘要不然戬空什么的就一笔带过吧

——————————————

牛魔王和孙悟空的遇见，也是不打不相识。

那日牛王正在府里静玩丹书，底下人忽然灰头土脸大呼小叫地跑来，称外边来了个惹事的，把爷爷的口粮抢了。

牛魔王眉头一皱，他这魔王称号不是像混世那样随便叫叫，而是手刃了多少性命，拿万千亡魂堆起来的。即便如今修养了心性，不再动辄打杀，可旧时威名仍能镇住方圆八百里的大小精怪，谁敢在太岁头上动土？

牛王沉声问：“来人是什么模样打扮？”

答说是个猴精，身量不满四尺，年纪不过三旬，看着娇小，手段却厉害。一众小妖尽无反手之力，眼看着他将抓来给大王爷爷做点心的人抢走放跑了。

牛魔王听着，想不起有这号人物，怕是哪方刚修炼成精的，不知天高地厚冒犯了他。

正好多日没有施展拳脚，来人若真有几分本事，正好让他松松筋骨。

牛魔王差人取了披挂兵器，出门驾云巡视，不久便见一个和小妖所述相符的猴妖躺在松阴下歇息。

牛王上前喝道：“那猴头，是你截走了我的口粮？”

那猴子吐出一堆松子壳，起身不紧不慢道：“你就是那帮怂包馕货口中的魔王？”

豪强对面，打得一场地震山崩。

牛魔王本还以为这娇娇嫩嫩的猴儿，下手重些些个便捏死了，没想到孙悟空竟能与他争个旗鼓相当。比试拳脚兵器不够，等两人都使出法天象地，争斗变化之术时，牛魔王看出熟悉的招数忽然大惊。

七十二变乃道家法门——这猴儿是何来历？！

混铁棍架住金箍棒，牛魔王猛地退出几米，高声道：“不打了！不打了！”

孙悟空出山之后还未逢如此对手，功力还隐隐在自己之上，更让他摩拳擦掌兴奋不已。

“怎么，认怂了么？”

“俗话说不打不相识，老牛我惜才慕英，好交贤友。你我本事不分高下，非要争个死活便不美了。不如结交为友，不知你意下如何？”

孙悟空与他一番打斗酣畅痛快，看那牛头也顺眼许多，早把那一点过节抛诸脑后，爽快答应了。

牛魔王将孙悟空请入府中摆酒设宴，底下小妖称没有人肉了，两人这才想起事情争端。

孙悟空问：“大哥既是牛属，为何要学豺狼吃人？”

牛魔王笑道：“为兄是妖，作妖吃人，天经地义呀。”

“可妖也该分善恶！”孙悟空不满，方寸山上众师兄也有妖类出身，苍叶是狼，锦云是豹，他们就从不伤人害命。

“那贤弟是个不吃人的好妖咯？”牛魔王失笑，“草木禽兽，修炼为妖，妖吃人，人吃牲畜，伐草木，一报还一报，如何不对？”

“不对！”孙悟空心中坚持，嘴上却辩不过他，“我师父说过，不可害人作恶！”

牛魔王想起孙悟空使的七十二变，惊讶道：“哦？你师父是何方高人？”

孙悟空情绪忽然低沉：“不能说。”

牛王逗他：“人是万物之长，灵气富郁，吃人修行便易，又好捉拿，味又鲜美……你不试试？”

孙悟空坚持：“以大哥的本事，自行修炼汲取天地灵气，不比吃人来的快么！”

牛王笑道：“你说的不错，我吃人不为修行，不为裹腹，是为报复罢了。”说到后面已然正色。

盘古开天辟地，万物萌生，已有了禽兽精怪。

既都是天地所生，便不该分贵贱。可神灵却偏要造人出来，在那天地之间硬分出一个人界，高出众生灵一等。人吃万物无罪，万物伤人却要遭罚。

神明造人，给他们恩泽庇佑，又教他们必须祭拜信奉自己。怎能不说这人就是天神造来统治地界的工具。

上古那场伏魔大战是魔族败了，妖魔既无法朝神仙们报复，只好向凡人下手。

孙悟空听他讲完，认真道：“我师父说，天地不仁，以万物为刍狗。众生皆等，不分贵贱。万物自有定数，定数之内又变化万千，但凭内心道义，依善行事。”

牛魔王听完怔怔，半晌失笑。

“你笑什么？”

“天地不仁，是道家言，众生皆等，不分贵贱，是佛家言，克己行善，坚守道义，是儒家言。你家师父是哪里的神圣，把这各家学问杂糅着教你，你可懂么？”

“我师父说，不须遵循哪家，只要从心便是。”

孙悟空一本正经言之凿凿，左一句我师父说，右一句我师父说，模样就像个鹦鹉学舌的小儿。

可在牛王听来却是一震。

从心便是。

说来容易做着却难，他一颗心早已蒙尘迷失，如之何从。

孙悟空却能朗声道：“从心便是。”

一双眸子清澈单纯，看到底，是颗不染纤尘的七窍玲珑之心。

如今浊世之内，竟还能生出这样的道心。

牛魔王恍惚想起三万劫前，天地清明，万物璞真，他也像这猴儿一般，揣着颗懵懂初心，殷勤访道。

——他并非生来就是杀人不眨眼的魔王啊。

胸腔里忽然砰砰悸动，历久积尘的土壤忽然春芽萌动。

牛王缓下心神，望着那猴儿笑道：“可那凡为妖者都好吃人，你难道就不与妖族为伍了？”

“别的不见便不管，只要大哥你答应我，再不吃人，好么？”

“……好。”

-

牛魔王风流成性，好美人是出了名的，但凡样貌俊俏些，被他看上都不稀奇。

已经阅览过万花芳丛，无人以为他会真对只毛猴子动心。饱暖思囗囗，况且妖魔既不劳作也不持戒，有的是闲暇工夫，好消遣的也只有那么几件事。牛魔王把孙悟空抱去内洞将做什么，众妖心知肚明。

石床上铺着厚厚的珍兽皮毛，牛魔王轻手轻脚的把孙悟空放在上面，给他卸甲脱靴。孙悟空穿衣只是为了学人遮羞，也没有穿亵衣的习惯，脱了铠甲，就只剩下那一身皮毛。

牛魔王伸手轻轻蹭了蹭他脸颊的绒毛，孙悟空似乎很贪恋他手心里的热度，追着他的手掌把脸贴上去，还轻轻叽了一声。

一声哼唧听的牛魔王口舌一干。  
石床上铺着厚厚的珍兽皮毛，牛魔王轻手轻脚的把孙悟空放在上面，给他卸甲脱靴。孙悟空穿衣只是为了学人遮羞，也没有穿亵衣的习惯，脱了铠甲，就只剩下那一身皮毛。

牛魔王伸手轻轻蹭了蹭他脸颊的绒毛，孙悟空似乎很贪恋他手心里的热度，追着他的手掌把脸贴上去，还轻轻叽了一声。

一声哼唧听的牛魔王口舌一干。

他那只蒲扇似的大手顺着猴儿的身体抚摸揉捏，皮毛顺滑，下面的筋骨纤巧，禁不起他用一点力似的，惹人怜爱。

手指顺着纤细的脊梁一寸寸轻轻捏下去，像是把玩一件珍贵的宝物，摸到尾椎，牛魔王捞起那条长尾，轻轻一捋，手下的猴儿身子一颤，发出一声含混的呻吟。

牛魔王顿时小腹一紧。

把趴在床上的猴儿翻过来，大手覆上他没有毛发遮掩的胸前，按住米粒儿似的乳首揉了揉又一捏，猴儿随着他的动作发出嘤咛声，微微挺着胸不知是想拒还是想迎。

虽然知道孙悟空不是娇娘子，牛魔王还是下意识把他当成个易碎的宝贝，怕自己这高大沉重的块头压坏了他，也褪了鞋袜上床，把孙悟空抱来趴在自己怀里。一手抚摸着腰间软毛和尾根，一手包住那粉嫩嫩蜜桃一般的窄臀，揉捏弹弄，爱不释手。

孙悟空随着他抚弄轻轻颤栗，猴毛一会儿蓬起一会儿服帖，牛魔王忽觉腹部有些湿意，微微捞起孙悟空的细腰，发现孙悟空的猴根儿早不知何时立起来，夹在两人之间揉搓，吐出一串水珠儿。

那根儿不像他的狰狞粗大，秀气干净，红彤彤翘着，毛发也浅浅的软软的。

牛魔王看着喜爱，两根手指捏住撸动几下，孙悟空就哼哼唧唧乱扭，忽然睁开雾气蒙蒙的眼睛。

牛魔王动作一顿，有些心虚慌张。

本以为他是醉死了的。

“悟空……你……”

孙悟空趴在他胸前，眨巴眨巴眼，张开嘴唇。

“……师父。”

牛王面色一僵，“悟空，是我。”

孙悟空却不听他讲，伸手搂住他的脖子蹭上去。

“师父，师父……”

肆意撒娇的腔调。

“我好想你……”

脖子里有些湿润，牛魔王瞥眼，见那猴儿竟然一脸委屈红了眼眶。

和白日里意气风发的少年妖王判若两人。

你那师父，究竟是什么人……牛魔王心头微涩，扳起孙悟空的肩膀，“悟空，我不是唔……”

牛眼大睁。

猴儿竟然亲了他。

孙悟空撒性子似的，咬住厚实的嘴唇，尖利的犬牙划过，血腥味在嘴里蔓延开来。

“师父……”猴头儿借着酒劲儿，眼梢红的发媚，“师父骗我……根本……不是修道……”

牛魔王不知他在胡乱咕哝些什么，孙悟空拉着他的手放在自己屁股上，滚烫的脸埋在他心口，闷声道，“可是……舒服……喜欢……”

猴子屁股扭了扭：“师父……想要……”

牛魔王血气上涌，鼻腔一热竟然有几滴殷红落下，他心里大窘，忙抬手抹去，施法止了血。一个风月老手竟然还会流鼻血，叫人听去岂不笑掉大牙。

低声骂了句“骚猴儿”，大手掰开鲜桃，看见桃芯鲜红，褶皱紧缩，忍不住伸出厚舌舔弄，舌苔磨过嫩肉，刺激的那猴儿呜咽挣扎，花蕊翕张颤抖。

牛魔王身量高大，手指也粗长，就着口水挤进那花心里就撑的满满，他不由得头痛，这怎么盛得下自己那物件。

那穴里湿热紧致，牛魔王光是想想这肉嘴儿裹住自己该是何等销魂，胯下物事就憋的胀痛不已。开拓半晌，也只能容下他两根手指。

常年握着兵器的指腹带有茧子，又兼粗长，一探入就摸到那处骚肉，频频戳弄揉搓着敏感处，让那桃源洞里水声津津，桃尖愈发鲜红。

察觉到孙悟空内里抽搐，渐渐要到，牛魔王只好狠心撇下自己不管，先帮他纾解了这次。他手上力度加重，捅的那猴儿如钉上蚂蚱一般蹬弹着两条腿儿，嘴里哭叫：“师父！师父饶命……要插坏了……啊呜……慢些个……师父……师父……”

牛魔王听他叫别人心里不悦，一手按住他后脑，含住他的嘴唇，舌头侵入模仿下面抽插。

“呜——呜咕——不——”

孙悟空忽然绷直身子，浑身痉挛着，肉穴一瞬间绞得死紧。

两人小腹之间黏糊糊一滩浊液。

牛魔王这才松开他，孙悟空浑身瘫软着，含着他手指的肉穴时不时痉挛几下。

牛魔王抽出手指将他放下，起身围了件毛毯出洞，打算问外洞的妖精要些药来。

毕竟他那真家伙太大，不舍得伤了孙悟空。


	16. Chapter 16

章十五  
一场欢爱平息，孙悟空通体畅快，又加上喝的酒都在刚刚剧烈运动中蒸出来，现在浑身暖洋洋的。他懒懒的地趴在菩提怀里，抬眼打量师父的俊颜，尾巴惬意的摆来摆去。  
菩提轻轻拍了猴屁股一下：“好了，走吧。”  
孙悟空以为自己听错了：“什么？”  
“你该走了。”菩提起身将他推开。  
孙悟空愣了愣，霎时清醒，立刻扑上来手脚并用抱住菩提：“不要！你怎么又赶我走！”他抬起头看着菩提，委屈的很。  
菩提垂眼和他对视，却毫不动容：“走。”  
“不走！不走！你就是打死我也不走！”孙悟空抱得更紧。  
忽然喉咙一紧，竟是被菩提掐着脖子扯起来，他力气不敌，被生生将手指从那人身上扯开，在白玉般的皮肤上留下抓痕。  
孙悟空不可置信的瞪大眼睛，两手攀着菩提的手臂，想叫他，喉咙却无法发声，只有嘴唇开合，吐出一个口型：师——  
浑身忽然被一阵阴冷包围，菩提的身形砰然碎成粉末飘散，孙悟空眼眶里的水汽立刻积聚涌出，看着眼前的场景迅速崩塌，变作一片阴暗。  
脖子上的束缚感还在，被狠狠扯了一把，孙悟空一踉跄，好险没有栽个狗啃泥。耳边有锁链碰撞的声音，他皱眉抬起眼，见两个卒子似的扯着两条链子走在前面，那两条链子正拴在自己脖子和手上。  
孙悟空一挑眉，脚下站定，走在前面的两个卒子没有防备，被他扯得向后一仰，气急败坏转回身来骂道：“你这泼鬼，无端的磨蹭什么！还不快走！误了报道的时辰诶诶诶诶——”  
他们被像什么扯住，无端朝孙悟空扑去，栽倒在他脚下，一股压力凭空落在后背，让他们只能附身低首，勉强才不趴在地上。  
“你们是哪里来的毛贼，敢趁着爷爷醉酒，将我虏至此处？”  
那两人知道来了个不好惹的，声音颤抖不敢怠慢：“爷爷息怒！我等也是奉命——奉命行事……”  
“奉谁的命？”孙悟空收了威些压，那两个卒子身上千斤的重量顿时轻了。  
“……”其中一个卒子颤巍巍抬手朝后指着，“是判官大人差小的来勾……来请爷爷。”  
孙悟空顺着他手指方向看去，顿时睁大眼睛。  
眼前是一森然巍峨的城池，城头上有一铁牌，牌上有三个大字，乃“幽冥界”。  
孙悟空一皱眉：“幽冥界乃阎王所居，你家判官请我来这里作甚？”  
那卒子抖抖索索道：“敢是……敢是爷爷阳寿尽了，该投转轮回去也……”  
孙悟空心头轰然一震，一把扯起那卒子恶狠狠道：“你说什么？”  
那鬼卒哭号道：“爷爷饶命！爷爷饶命！小的也是领批勾人，奉旨行事……不干小的主意啊……”  
孙悟空扔了他，抬眼看着那城冷笑：“我到要看看，是谁敢下旨勾爷的魂！”  
孙悟空扯下身上的锁链，转瞬间已来到城门口，扯出金箍棒来晃一晃变作碗口粗，抱着那铁棒抡了半圈砸在门上，直接将沉重高大的城门砸倒了半扇。  
冥府向来只有尖厉或幽冷的鬼哭狼嚎，何曾有过这般山崩地裂的巨响，早已惊动那十殿冥王，慌忙整衣前来，见烟尘中牛头鬼东躲西藏，马面鬼南奔北跑，众鬼卒奔上森罗殿，嘴里嚷着：“大王！祸事！祸事！外面一个毛脸雷公，打将来了！”  
清朗笑声从烟尘中传出，伴着少年身形渐渐清晰。  
自冥府建成，还未曾遭过这样的灾祸，无论生前如何本事的仙妖人畜，死后一并失了神通，任由冥官调遣，投转轮回，或是堕入地狱永不超生——眼前这猴子必不是鬼魂——可不是鬼的，又怎会出现在森罗殿？  
那十王排下班次，高叫道：“你是何人，竟敢无端搅扰冥府！”  
孙悟空冷笑：“你们谁是判官？”  
阎罗王道：“我等乃是十代冥王，掌管阴间的天子！你是何人——”  
一阵风忽近，阎罗王眼前一花，胡子早被近身前的猴子扯在手里，被迫弯下身来俯就。  
“那更好，省得爷爷去告状了——我是花果山水帘洞天生圣人孙悟空，早已跳出三界，不在五行——你家判官，无端的差人勾我魂魄，是何道理？”  
阎罗王被他抓住，竟力不及他挣脱不开，其余九王皆惊，秦广王出声道：“上仙息怒……想是同名姓者太多，差人差错了……”  
此话一出孙悟空心里更怒一层：“差错了？因你等过失，搅扰了爷爷的好梦！”提溜着那阎王转了半圈撒手，照着他腚上一脚踹开，祭出金箍棒来扫翻那一众阴王，“该当何罪！”  
十王惊悚，道：“是……是判官失职……我等即拿他问罪，上仙息怒！息怒！”  
判官被召上殿来，手捧一厚簿子，拿一毛笔。簿乃是生死簿，笔是判命笔。他听闻十王诘问后口呼冤枉，打开簿子查验，那魂字一千三百五十号上，明晃晃写着“孙悟空”三个大字，附一行小字：天产石猴，该寿三百四十二岁，善终。  
孙悟空眯起眼盯着那簿子，十王在旁瑟瑟不敢出声。  
本以为他要发狂大闹一番，谁知孙悟空却轻笑一声，面上随意道：“我也不记寿数几何，消了名字便了了吧？”  
十王慌忙阻拦：“不可……”后半截话被孙悟空凌厉的目光迫着吞回肚里。  
那判官慌忙捧笔，饱掭浓墨。悟空拿过簿子，大笔一挥将自己名字抹去，将笔还给判官，等他来接时忽然想起什么，又将手缩回。  
孙悟空笑眯眯问：“那掌管猴属的簿子在哪儿？”  
十王面面相觑。  
孙悟空扯出金箍棒来：“嗯？”  
十王只好将簿子捧上，孙悟空划完，又去找仙属，妖属，将自己结实交好之人的名姓全都抹了。  
十王见他这边划得开心，偷偷溜出转轮王，出了森罗殿急忙赶去翠云宫拜见地藏王菩萨，求地藏前去收服妖猴。  
地藏面上波澜不惊，听完他讲，不答话，却闭上眼。  
那谛听神兽在他座下有些烦躁，起身围着地藏转了一圈，硕大头颅蹭了蹭他。  
半晌，地藏合天眼，开双目，看了谛听一眼，这才转首吩咐转轮王：“此事本座不便出手。尔等奈何他不得，且由他闹，等送他走了，再将此事报与天庭，请玉帝定夺。”  
转轮王见地藏不肯相助，只得喏喏，无奈退下。  
等他走了，地藏王菩萨垂眼看着身旁谛听，轻声道：“本座不该掺和进这场劫乱之中。”  
谛听低吼一声。  
“只是这阴间，又该多许多亡魂了。”他望着虚无处无奈叹息一声，苦笑一声，“地狱不空不成佛，我们怕是登不上那大雄殿了。”  
谛听甩甩头，卧下合眼不再理他。  
地狱不空，誓不成佛。  
众人皆以为地藏菩萨有大善，不逊于那救苦救难的慈悲观音。修为无边，却为渡众生出苦海，甘愿居于地狱，孤寂艰苦，每日听鬼哭神嚎，忍常人不能忍的煎熬。  
只有他自己知道——天眼能见过去未来——他甘愿居于地府忍受孤寂，其一为渡人，其二，只是不愿卷入那将来纷乱中罢了。

另一厢，牛魔王打发了那一众起哄要跟进来瞧瞧的弟兄，拿着药回到内洞，看见孙悟空还乖巧躺在床上，脸上便染了些温柔神色。  
“悟空……”  
他轻轻走到床边掀开毯子摸上孙悟空的身体，冰冷的触感让他心里一惊，旖囗旎的念想瞬间崩散，忍着心头狂跳，颤巍巍伸手去探孙悟空灵台——神识如一潭死水，毫无光亮。  
牛魔王顿时像是被人一盆冷水兜头浇下来，怔愣半晌，猛地抱起孙悟空就要走，迈开两步又顿住。  
——这人都凉透了，找大夫还有什么用！  
他两道烈焰粗眉攒作一团，片刻将孙悟空放下，在洞里布个结界，也不同外边众妖招呼，一闪身消失。  
他要去找起死回生的灵丹仙草，即便不行，就是闯地府，也要将孙悟空抢回来！


	17. Chapter 17

章十六  
三星洞。  
菩提在自己房中打坐，忽然睁眼看向虚无，沉面蹙眉，对空中开口：“该你兑现承诺了。”  
万里之遥的灵山，大雄宝殿上，正与众讲经的释迦牟尼如来忽然一顿，敛眉微笑道：“如是我闻。”众皆抬眼望去，以为佛老又有禅音，却见如来朝观音看去：“劳烦尊者走一趟了。”  
观音微微颔首一点，转身架莲台去了。

孙悟空从地府回来，猛然惊醒，头顶依旧是熟悉的石壁钟乳，他躺在床上，身上盖着兽皮的毯子，衣甲被人卸了放在一旁。  
明明记着是和几个妖王哥哥喝酒吃宴来着，孙悟空揉了揉发晕的脑门，只当是自己醉酒后被猴儿们搀回来了。  
他起身把铠甲召回身上，穿好鞋靴，一边伸个懒腰一边往洞外走，忽然迎面撞上什么，撞的他后退两步，鼻子酸涩眼眶发湿。  
“什么东西……”孙悟空一手揉着鼻子一手去摸，离洞口一丈远的地方似乎有堵透明的墙。  
结界？  
孙悟空一挑眉，握起拳来用了五成力打上去。  
结界从受力那处向四周震荡出法力的波纹，却没有解开。  
孙悟空略微惊讶，有点意思啊。  
再用七成力试，一拳打去，那结界出现一丝裂缝。  
孙悟空微微一笑，眼中金光闪过，深吸一口气，拳头被一层真气包裹着，以十成力重重地打在那裂缝上，结界轰然崩塌。

九重天上被哪吒三太子和四大天王包围的牛魔王神识忽然巨颤，心口一阵闷痛。他担心走后有人侵扰孙悟空，便在结界中注入两分魂力，以便随时感知。此刻心神巨震，那结界定是受了重击。  
“泼牛怪，还不快快束手就擒！”三太子厉声喝道。  
众天王见他忽然捂住心口变了脸色，也跃跃欲试将上前捉拿。  
牛魔王捏着乾坤袋的拳头紧了紧，引魂灯，长生烛，灵龟血，玉草仙丹……他将自己知道的还魂延寿的宝物通通搜罗一番，终于还是惊动了天兵。  
牛魔王狠狠啐了一口，要不是他赶着救命不欲恋战，怎会被这几个毛神撵着跑？  
牛魔王掣出混铁棍立在身旁，周身气势一瞬间暴涨，已然是换了一副装束——头戴水磨银铁盔，身着锦绣黄金甲，脚踩麂皮靴，腰间束一攒丝三股狮蛮带。眼光明镜，眉似红霓。立在那哪里是下界妖魔，分明是远古的战神。  
三太子凛然不惧，那四天王却像是想起什么，齐齐变了脸色。  
牛魔王狞笑一声，他们这才想起自己追的不是什么山精野怪，而是四海有名的混世魔王。  
大家的太平日子，都过的太久了。  
哪吒到底要比他们都年轻气盛些，早闻牛魔王威名却不曾见识，今番有机会，自然要好好比量一番。  
“好！既不服管，看我收了你这牛头，剥皮下酒！”三太子幻化出三头六臂，冲上前与牛魔王厮斗起来。  
未过几招，牛魔王神识忽然又受一重击，痛彻胸背，失手被三太子拿乾坤圈撞了一记，飞摔出去，哇地呕出一口鲜血。  
“什么鸟魔王，不过如此。”三太子嗤笑一声，挥出火尖枪指向牛魔王，“还不认罪伏诛！”  
牛魔王咽下口中腥甜，皱眉看向下界花果山方向，他不知那里发生了什么，结界被破让他心急如焚。再看看眼前天罗地网，他心里左右片刻，终于还是下定决心，将手中袋子扔出，三太子长枪一挑，将那盛满宝物的袋子挂在枪尖儿上，牛魔王趁机卷云朝下界奔去。  
“牛头哪里逃！”三太子欲追，被四天王急忙拦下。  
“太子莫追！既然讨回了宝物，就放他去罢！”  
三太子气恼道：“区区鸟魔怕他作甚！为何不乘胜追击？”  
增长天王道：“三太子不知那魔王本事……”  
“他有何本事？还不是被本太子打得吐血败逃，空有盛名罢了！”  
广目赔笑安抚道：“太子不知，若说三界战将之属，能与牛魔王匹敌的，我等只能想出灌江口二郎真君一人——”  
三太子惊讶质疑：“什么？”  
天王无奈笑道：“这还幸亏是那魔头在伏魔大战中受创，修为大减……  
多闻天王接话道：“那魔头自伏魔大战后苟于山野之中不再兴风作浪，世间才得太平。太子就此罢手，莫将他逼为穷寇，给天宫惹来灾祸。”  
哪吒未曾经历那场久远的大战，将信将疑，只好将心中打算暂且压下，听了这些前辈的劝告。只是他天性争强，难得碰上个旗鼓相当甚至更胜一筹之人，难免念念不忘。  
牛魔王自天界逃下，径直奔回水帘洞中，却见孙悟空正生龙活虎的站在那儿，吩咐众妖将各醉醺醺胡言乱语或放荡形骸的妖王送回各家洞中。  
“好弟弟，什么时候也让四哥疼爱疼爱你啊？”狮驼王正醉眼迷离，一手把孙悟空按进怀里一手揉他的屁股。  
“四哥……”孙悟空使劲挣脱魔爪，把狮驼王推到旁边一个小妖身上，“送你家大王回去。”  
他一转头，见牛魔王怔怔地杵在洞口，咧嘴一笑：“大哥你去——”  
孙悟空眼前一黑，脑门就磕在牛魔王胸前铠甲的护心镜上。  
整只猴被牛魔王埋进怀里勒的喘不过气来。  
“大……大哥……”孙悟空胸腔里挤压出一声气音，唯一一只露在外面的手拼命拍着他的肩膀。  
牛魔王总算放开他，一双向来凶神恶煞的铜铃大眼中竟然有了水花。  
“大哥要闷杀小弟么！”孙悟空抱怨着抬头，见到牛魔王表情时一顿，又发觉他嘴角带血，忙问：“大哥怎么了？”  
牛魔王一抹鼻子，吭吭哧哧又哭又笑：“你才要唬煞大哥！我还以为你……没事就好！没事就好！”  
孙悟空眼珠一转猜到他要说什么，便将那地府之行与他讲说一遍。  
他讲的兴高采烈，牛魔王听来却大惊失色。  
“你闹了地府，还销了生死簿？！”  
“不止我的，花果山上猴属四万八千，加上几位哥哥，还有师……总之把你们也全都划掉了，我等齐享长生之乐！”孙悟空得意洋洋的摇着尾巴。  
牛魔王面露愁色：“悟空，你这是……”  
你这是闯大祸了。  
他看着猴子得意洋洋的笑脸，将后半截话咽回去。罢了，天塌下来，有我护着你。  
牛魔王强扯出一个笑来。  
孙悟空仍然追问：“大哥怎么受伤了？”  
牛魔王道：“不妨碍，遇上几个不对付的，打了一架。”  
“谁与大哥不对付，就是与我孙悟空不对付！什么人！我替你出气！”  
牛魔王揉搓他脸蛋一把，哈哈大笑，并不答话，反问道：“我走时与你设下结界，可有人侵扰？”  
孙悟空恍然大悟：“原来结界是大哥设下的！我打破了！”  
“你打——”牛魔王几欲吐血，把孙悟空扯进怀里揉搓一顿猴头，笑骂道，“你这泼猴可害惨我了！”  
“大哥作甚么又欺负我！”孙悟空在他怀里挣扎，奈何力气块头实在敌不过，被揉捏一通，脸红气喘着连声告饶，牛魔王这才放过他。  
牛魔王见他笑的眼角湿润，面颊粉红，张着嘴喘息的模样，鬼使神差的掐住孙悟空的下巴，指腹摩挲着他的尖牙。孙悟空眯着眼，下意识把送到嘴边的东西咬住，却不用力，还伸舌头舔了一下。  
牛魔王脑门轰的一热，将孙悟空抓起来几步走到王座前将他按在上面。  
孙悟空惊叫：“大哥？！”

————————————  
三藏：我看看谁悄咪咪站了牛猴？


	18. Chapter 18

章十七  
牛魔王待他从来温和宽厚，未曾有过这般要吃了他的骇人模样。  
牛魔王撑在孙悟空上方，将他禁锢于自己阴影之中，低头去亲他的嘴唇。  
“大哥！”孙悟空撇开脸抗拒着，着急道，“大哥这是作甚！”  
“猴儿，容我一次……”牛魔王低喃一声，眼里昏蒙蒙的，急躁地去扯他裤子。  
孙悟空惊慌之下用力推了牛魔王一掌，叫他滚下石阶，撞塌了石桌石椅。  
孙悟空跳起来提着裤子，看着从地上缓缓起身的牛魔王质问道：“大哥这是何意！”  
牛魔王眼神渐渐恢复清明，也不答他话，只是默默望着孙悟空。  
牛类眼神本就淳朴，现在带了些受伤意味看着孙悟空，叫他有火也发不出来。  
半晌无奈叹了口气：“大哥……”  
牛魔王却打断他苦笑道：“是我孟浪了。”  
孙悟空隐隐猜到牛魔王方才的意图，虽然做那事确实爽快舒服，他也想亲近牛魔王，可那一瞬，心里却生出莫名的排斥来。  
妖魔类随性滥交，孙悟空本也没有什么贞操的概念。只是潜意识觉得，这事只和那人做过，这快乐也该只为那人保留。  
孙悟空看着他受伤的眼神，为难道：“哥哥，我……”  
牛魔王摆摆手：“是为兄昏了头，贤弟不必放在心上……我这受了伤，要回去闭关一阵，就不在你这里多逗留了。”  
孙悟空点点头：“嗯……我送大哥出……”  
“不必！……不必了，”牛魔王勉强笑笑，“你也刚逃劫难，好好歇息调养吧，为兄告辞。”  
孙悟空看着那高大的背影远去，缓缓坐回石座上，出神不知在想什么。

九重天。  
金阙云宫灵霄宝殿。  
玉皇大天尊驾坐早朝，文武仙卿分列殿旁。  
那玄穹上帝撑着头，王冕上旒坠晃动，后边一张五官毕正的脸上带着困倦之色，全凭那珠帘挡着，又有锦衣华袍，乍一看才是天威凛凛的模样。  
“敖广说，下界花果山有个妖仙，去东海搬走了大禹治水时埋在海藏中的定海神珍。”  
众仙惊讶，窸窸窣窣讨论起来。  
玉帝放下那奏折，又翻开另一本，看了片刻后轻笑一声，“还是那孙悟空，大闹阴司，强销生死簿……敖广奈何不了他，那幽冥教主也奈何不了他？好大的本事。”  
众仙面面相觑。  
他将那两本奏折轻轻扔在案上：“可有人知道这妖仙是何来历？”  
仙班里闪出千里眼，顺风耳两人，答道：“是三百年前，花果山顶一仙石炸裂，产此灵猴。陛下曾垂恩赐，悯其性命，不以为然。只不知这些年他从何处学得本事，能显如此神通。”  
玉帝修长的手指点了点额头，模糊记起有这回事。  
“那妖猴既猖獗无状，便依天规处置。哪路神将愿下界降服？”  
哪吒三太子跃跃欲试，等玉帝问话后，整束衣装，正要上前，忽然一人闪出，抢先上前，乃是太白长庚星，俯首启奏道：“上圣三界中，凡有九窍者，皆可修仙。奈此猴乃天地育成之体，日月孕就之身，他也顶天履地，服露餐霞；今既修成仙道，有降龙伏虎之能，与人何以异哉？臣启陛下，可念生化之慈恩，降一道招安圣旨，把他宣来上届，授他一个大小官职，与他籍名在册，拘束此间，若受天命，后再升赏；若违天命，就此擒拿。一则不动众劳师，二则收仙有道，三则使海岳清宁，下元安泰。”  
文臣点头称是，那些个武将却纷纷不服。  
“这妖猴冒渎天威，何以不罚反赏赐官职？臣请领兵收此妖孽，才真能使海岳清宁，下元安泰！”  
文臣武将争执不休，玉帝在上方思索片刻，出声道：“众卿……”  
众仙噤声，齐齐望向玉帝。  
“太白卿家思虑周全，既是个修仙的材料，毁之不如用之。文曲星官即刻修诏，就劳烦太白卿家前去诏安吧。”  
金星领了旨，转身出殿。  
出了南天门，他才松一口气，回想起昨日观音来访的情形。  
“劳烦上仙为那猴儿求个宽恕，抚平天威，我佛自当感激不尽。”  
“小仙惶恐。”金星急忙回礼，“只是小仙愚钝，为何佛祖要保这猴儿？若他真如菩萨所言犯下滔天大过，以小仙愚拙之力，恐不能平息圣怒，如负所托，小仙不胜惶恐。”  
“上仙乃是天庭文臣之首，胸中必有计较。”观音笑道，“这个中缘由实在繁杂，此一托付，还望上仙切切应允。”  
“菩萨……”  
“世尊还在殿上传道，贫僧不便逗留，乞恕告辞。”  
金星无法，只好送出观音。  
佛祖为何要保那妖猴他心思再通透也猜不出来，但他知道这事非得应下不可。如今门宗纷起，道佛两派分庭抗礼，不相上下。道家势力久远，根深蒂固，佛家虽是后来兴起，却成长迅猛如日中天。谁知道日后天庭将刮哪边的风？佛主所托，观音亲来转告，他怎敢不应。  
太白收回思绪，叹一口气，望见前方云海之中，渐渐显出花果山的清峻形状来。

太白金星按下祥云，直至花果山水帘洞。对众小猴道：“我乃天差天使，有圣旨在此，请你大王上届，快快报知！”  
一层层传至洞天深处，禀告孙悟空道：“大王，外面有一老人，背着一角文书，言是上天差来的天使，有圣旨请你也。”  
孙悟空这几日正无聊间，忽听得此事，来了兴致道：“请进来！”  
孙悟空从方寸山出来之后，一直与妖魔厮混，这还是头回来天上的客人，他隐约记得些当初师兄教的待客之道，急整衣冠，门外迎接。  
金星径入当中，面南立定道：“我是西方太白金星，奉玉帝招安圣旨，下界请你上天，拜受仙录。”  
悟空笑道：“我正想着哪日去看看那天界是什么光景，小的们！安排筵宴款待，我与天使慢叙。”  
金星道：“圣旨在身，不敢久留；就请大王同往，待荣迁之后，再从容叙也。”  
孙悟空只知道世人都想成仙，连他的师兄们勤修苦练，也是为能有朝一日飞升，成仙成圣。  
想来成仙必是好事，那天界定要比人间逍遥。他也不多思量，唤来四健将吩咐下去：“谨慎教演儿孙，待我上天去看看路，好带你们上去同一居住也。”  
四健将领诺，群猴欢呼踊跃。  
金星听着他这荒诞之语也不反驳，只应承赔笑，哄着猴王纵起云头，朝九重天飞去。

——————————  
三藏：牛猴是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的  
——————————  
我想把原著里一些bug给yy出来，然后yy过头的就当私设吧。还没看封神，封神和道家体系相矛盾的地方，以道家体系为大，道家体系和原著矛盾的地方，以原著为大，原著和私设矛盾的地方，以我的私设为大（你去死啊）


	19. Chapter 19

章十八  
✘这章蓬空带过，下章吒空带过，因为不想构思新的情节，就把之前写的猪猴和吒空里一些改了改就拿来用了٩( ᐛ )و  
——————————————————  
孙悟空那筋斗云迅疾，将太白金星撇在脑后，独自赶到南天门前。正要进去，却忽然被增长天王领着一众力士兵丁拦住。  
天王厉喝：“何方妖孽敢擅闯天宫！快快离去，全你性命！”  
孙悟空扬眉道：“是那玉帝老儿请爷爷来的！”  
天王见他一妖猴模样，自然不信，冷言嘲讽。孙悟空一向被人哄着依着，哪里受过这等待遇，顿时火起。  
正起争执间，太白金星总算气喘吁吁赶来，忙拦下双方，按下孙悟空的手道：“大王息怒！你未来此，众天丁不识，故而不肯放行，只要……”  
孙悟空甩开他不耐烦道：“罢了罢了！天宫全无待客之道，那玉帝不出门相迎也罢，既请我来，又让这群人将我阻在门外，是何道理？这天宫，俺老孙还不稀罕进了！”  
说完拽步将走。  
金星一把扯住，赔笑道：“他们实在是不认得大王，你还随我进去，看看再说，看看再说。”  
硬是捞住孙悟空，一边好言哄着一边扯进南天门里。  
那一众天丁听这猴头竟扬言要玉帝出门相迎，早惊得愣住，加上金星在旁，也未加阻拦放他进去了。  
孙悟空跟着太白进南天门，看见天宫景象时也不由得有些眼直，早将方才不悦抛至脑后。  
但见外厢金光滚虹霓，瑞气喷紫雾，内厢桥头飞彩凤，柱上盘金龙。三十三座天宫脊吞金稳兽，七十二重宝殿柱列玉麒麟。金钟撞动，天鼓鸣时。直至灵霄宝殿，见一个巍峨灼灼的大金葫芦顶下，天妃悬扇，玉女捧巾，天将掌朝，仙卿护驾。  
太白金星怕这祖宗再等不耐，也不待宣召，领着他径入殿中，朝玉帝道：“臣领圣旨，已宣妖仙到了。”  
孙悟空打量着那班列两旁的文臣武将，眼神最终移到坐在顶头高处那人身上，一拱手道：“老孙有礼了！”  
仙卿们都大惊失色道：“这个野猴！怎么不拜伏参见，辄敢这等答应，却该死了！该死了！”  
玉帝看着下面站的猴头，藏在冕旒下的脸上出现一丝玩味神色。  
平静开口道：“那孙悟空乃下界妖仙，不知天庭礼数，且姑恕罪。”众仙卿叫声“谢恩！”  
孙悟空不以为意，问道：“玉帝，你请我来是要给我个什么仙位？”  
玉帝问文选武选各有何官职空缺，那文选言官位已满，武将本就不服将孙悟空招上天界，更不欲留他。却有些野蛮好事的，窃窃商议几句：“平日里闲哉无事，把这野猴儿留在天界耍弄取乐不好？”  
武曲星君出列启奏道：“天宫各处都不少官，只是御马监缺个正堂管事。”  
玉帝不假思索：“就除他做个‘弼马温’罢。”  
孙悟空也爽快答应，也不谢恩，只唱个大诺，还是师兄教他在人前的礼数。  
孙悟空随木德星官去御马监上任，路上问：“这弼马温是什么官职？”  
木德星官道：“天宫大小马匹，全凭你管。”  
孙悟空睁圆眼惊喜道：“全凭我管？”  
木德冷笑一声，这下界野猴果真村愚。  
孙悟空欢欢喜喜换装上任，他不懂官袍的品级，只觉得红艳艳十分光彩。到了御马监，那监承领他去看马。孙悟空看见千匹骏马如浪涌动，气势磅礴。那些马儿见了他也莫名亲近，泯耳攒蹄，十分乖顺。孙悟空心里更是愉悦，殷勤照料。

天界来了个养马的猴儿，早在众武将茶语酒后传开，闲暇之余总要去逗弄他一番，将孙悟空洋洋得意的单纯模样当做笑资。  
驻守天河和天蓬元帅也早听说这猴子，只是他守地僻远，不曾见过。没想到这日竟遇上了。  
那日他例行巡查，忽然听见远处似闷雷声压近。眺望而去，云雾翻腾处，千匹良驹朝这边奔腾而来。骅骝骐骥，龙媒紫燕，一匹匹挟翼骕骦，嘶风逐电。  
领在前面的是一匹枣红骏马，马背上一人穿红色官袍，戴乌纱帽，身姿矫健。其后跟着数千俊骑，在天河边嘶鸣着奔腾而过，银花飞溅，搅乱了寂静千年的河水。  
那马背上的人，衣袂翻飞，潇洒快意，真真是鲜衣怒马，风华绝代。  
他在这僻远之地整日碌碌虚度，天宫太平的时日太久了，那八万水军全做摆设，天河一朵浪花都翻不起来。  
何曾有过这般场景。  
他怔怔看了半晌，直到马群近前，才反应过来。飞身至马群前，法力加持的喝声如同洪钟：“大胆！何人敢在天河禁地放肆喧哗？”  
孙悟空急扯缰绳，枣红马嘶鸣一声扬起前蹄。后面的马群也纷纷停下。  
“你是何人？为何拦我去路？”  
孙悟空居高临下睥睨着他，恣意张扬。  
天蓬晃晃眼，这才看清来人，那官帽下竟是个猴头。  
……这就是那弼马温么？  
“我是驻守天河的将领，你在我的领地喧哗，成何体统？”  
“原来这是你的地盘？”孙悟空本来带了怒气的脸忽然笑开了，“兄台如何称呼？”  
“天蓬。”  
“哦~天蓬大人，”那妖猴拱了拱手，拿着腔一本正经道，“在下弼马温大人孙悟空。”  
天蓬一挑眉，弼马温大人？  
“我等同为官僚，理应互相方便。嘿嘿，你这处地平坦广阔，水清草肥，不用起来实在是可惜了。本大人与你交个朋友，你让我在这里放马，行不行？”孙悟空倒坐在马背上，拔下一根帽翅在手里把玩，笑着看他。  
天蓬正要说什么，就听见远处喊声传来。  
抬眼看去，见两个小吏往这边跑来，边跑边上气不接下气地喊：“大人，弼马温大人，天马不能乱放啊我的大人……”  
“大人，这天河是禁地，不能跑马呀！”  
两个小吏跑近了，见他家大人没形没状地坐在马上，下面仰着头和他说话的人，可不就是这天河禁地的主……  
完蛋了完蛋了！！  
两个小吏腿一软直接扑在天蓬脚下哭嚎，“元帅息怒，元帅饶命，我家大人新上任不识礼数，元帅莫怪啊。”又扯着孙悟空的腿求他下马赔罪求饶。  
“无妨。”天蓬看着眼前热闹的一幕笑道，“天河常年也空闲着，弼马温……大人要是想来放马，尽管来便是。”  
小吏欲哭无泪，自家大人胡闹也罢了，元帅怎么也……  
“哈哈哈哈够意思！”孙悟空俯身拍了他肩膀一把，手劲还不小。天蓬皱皱眉，就听他爽朗道，“以后你就是我兄弟啦！有什么事尽管开口，老孙一定帮忙！”  
小吏吓得魂飞，忙扯缰绳调转马头：“大人咱回吧！小的求您了——元帅——求元帅体谅小人，留小人一命……”  
孙悟空见他们一副如丧考妣的神色，颇嫌弃道：“回吧回吧……那天蓬兄，改日再聚。”  
天蓬笑笑，学他一拱手回礼。

那两个小吏返回路上惊魂未定，后怕不已，恳求孙悟空道：“大人，以后切莫再冒失冲撞上仙了，我等担罪不起啊！”  
孙悟空坐在马背上抱着手臂由他们牵着走，忽然一顿，问：“天蓬比我官职大么？”  
小吏答：“天蓬大人是元帅，在武将里是顶大的官儿了。您……”  
孙悟空一挑眉：“我这弼马温是几品官职？”  
小吏道：“没有品从。”  
孙悟空疑惑：“没有品从？那是大之极了？”  
小吏对视片刻，又不好说，可又怕大人不知高低，哪日再冲撞了不好惹的，只好如实告知：“……是……是不入流的末等官职……”  
“末等？”  
“就是为天庭养马的头儿……”  
小吏说完，见孙悟空没了声音，以为他通晓了，刚松一口气，忽然被一阵威压摄住，浑身一沉几乎扑倒在地。  
艰难抬眼，见马背上自家大人脸色僵硬，周身气势将宽大的官袍吹动鼓起。  
孙悟空跳下马来，依旧是抱着手臂，走到他们跟前，脚尖挑起一个小吏下巴，问：“那玉帝哄我上天，是给他养马的？”  
小吏哆哆嗦嗦：“大……大人……”  
孙悟空一把扯下官袍，将帽子掷在地上，冷笑道：“好个张百忍，敢叫爷爷给他养马！看我找他理论！”  
那两个小吏慌忙抱住他哭号：“大人不可啊——若是牵罪下来，整个御马监的人都难逃责罚……求大人怜悯小的，饶小的性命吧……”  
孙悟空咬牙犹豫片刻：“罢了！我不与他计较！走也！”  
那两个小吏手里一空，孙悟空早没了身影，只留下一道破开云雾留下的痕迹径通南天门。  
他两个战战兢兢，连滚带爬忙去禀告监承。


	20. Chapter 20

章十九

✘摆脱看到眼熟的情节不要跳过呀，其实是有改一些很关键的东西的！  
✘这次哪吒设定成青涩美少年，不是童颜老神仙啊！  
—————————  
孙悟空回至花果山上，被众猴迎入洞中，接风办酒。  
猴儿都道：“大王，那天界有几般好，让大王留恋数十年不归？”  
孙悟空疑惑：“我才去半月有馀，哪里有十数年？”  
崩将军道：“大王岂不知天上一日，地下就是一年哩。”  
马元帅问：“大王在天上官居何职？”  
孙悟空面上一窘，咬牙道：“什么官职，我是给人家哄了去做马夫！今才得知，反下界来。”  
众猴不平，芭将军道：“大王在这福地洞天之处为王，逍遥快活，何须上天受他这等气！快办酒来，与大王释闷。”  
正饮酒欢会间，门外来了个独角鬼王求见。入洞中后，倒身下拜。言说久闻猴王招贤，无由得见；今见得意荣归，特献赭黄袍一件，与他称庆，再求收纳。  
孙悟空欢喜应允，那鬼王又劝：“大王有此神通，何须受天宫封赏，便是自封个‘齐天大圣’又有何不可？”  
孙悟空将这名号念了两遍，甚合心意，欢喜不胜，连道几个“好！好！好！”  
即刻叫人重置旌旗，让那绣着齐天大圣四字的大齐张挂在花果山头，威风凛凛。  
孙悟空意气风发，传令下去，叫那各洞妖王都知道他齐天的名号，从此恣意快活，无拘无束。

却说玉帝次日设朝，张天师引御马监监丞在丹墀下拜奏，说新任弼马温孙悟空，因嫌官小，昨日反下天宫去了。  
玉帝正眯着眼听众仙卿一个个奏报河清海晏，三界太平。甚觉无趣，正昏昏欲睡，听闻此事顿时来了精神：“弼马温？”  
“就是那下界妖猴……”  
玉帝一皱眉，猴子跑了？这玩意儿还真是养不熟。  
仍是平静问：“哪路卿家肯下界将他捉回？”  
哪吒面露兴奋，悄悄戳李靖后腰。李天王无奈，越班奏上道：“万岁，微臣父子不才，请旨降此妖怪。”  
玉帝欣喜，封托塔天王李靖为降魔大元帅，哪吒三太子为三坛海会大神，即刻兴师下界。

李天王与哪吒叩头谢辞，点起三军，出南天门外，径至花果山。安了营寨，传令教巨灵神挑战。本是士气高涨，谁知那先锋却败阵而回，说弼马温实在神通广大，还在门外立了旌旗，扬言要做齐天大圣。  
天王恼怒，怪他挫折士气，欲推出斩之，却被三太子拦下。哪吒早跃跃欲试，请兵上阵。  
他甲胄齐整，跳出营盘，飞至水帘洞上空。急睁眼，果见一大旗在风中猎猎威风。  
哪吒奇道，好个猴妖，且试试他有否本事，敢这般狂妄，自称齐天。  
孙悟空正要收兵回洞，忽然听半空中一清悦嗓音传来：“妖猴休走！”  
他抬头看去，见一俊俏少年在半空中，丰神俊朗，骨骼清奇，扬声道：“你是谁家小哥，辄敢在此叫嚷？”  
哪吒喝道：“泼妖猴！岂不认得我？我乃托塔天王三太子哪吒是也。今奉玉帝钦差，至此捉你。”  
孙悟空眼睛放光，奇道：“你是哪吒？是大闹东海，削骨还父那个哪吒？”  
虽承认幼年无知犯下的罪责，可在哪吒心里仍不免以此事为豪，得意道：“既然听过爷爷名号，也该知我的手段，劝你速速受降，免得招致祸端！”  
孙悟空眼里闪光，不由得兴奋道：“我只听说书的讲过你，没想今能见着真的，来来，咱俩比划比划！”  
哪吒没料到他竟毫不畏惧，来了精神：“既如此，就让你领教领教爷爷的厉害！”  
说着挺枪来刺，孙悟空抬起金箍棒架住，与他过起阵来。  
来往试探了几回合，哪吒一晃身，变做三头六臂，悟空眼里一亮，叫好道：“好手段，看我也变来！”也一摇身变作三头六臂，半空中似雨点流星般打斗起来，云端上观战的众神将看的眼花缭乱，只听得兵器铿锵，见刀光棒影忽闪，却捕捉不到两人身形。  
孙悟空见哪吒容貌清妍，哪吒看孙悟空也是眉眼秀气，少年心性本就亲近面善之人，孙悟空早闻哪吒威名，钦佩已久，哪吒听说下界猴妖立旗反天，也是暗暗称奇。由是两人虽不至于拼命，却也棋逢对手，打得淋漓酣畅，心中不免生出些相惜之意来。  
这两个越战越酣，哪吒忽然听得一声音传至耳中，“小太子，俺老孙口渴了，要回洞中喝口酒歇歇，你来不来？”  
哪吒秀眉一挑，这两军对垒，又不是儿童嬉戏，怎能说停就停？这猴子也忒胡闹了些！  
那猴儿笑嘻嘻的，抗下他一刀，却有一道金光从体内飞出，一瞬纵入水帘洞中，只留个分身与他对打。  
哪吒瞥一眼云端上众神，也念着诀幻化出分身，本体化作流光一闪没入水帘之中。  
哪吒刚穿过水帘，就有一物当面袭来，立刻劈手打落，那物摔在地上，是个椰子壳，红色清亮的液体从裂缝流出来，带着香醇的果香和酒味儿。  
哪吒挑眉抬头看去，见那妖猴歪倚在石座上，手里端着个同样的椰子壳，朝他举了举：“来，歇歇再打。”  
哪吒犹豫片刻，默默走到孙悟空侧边石桌前坐下，接过小猴递来的椰壳，掀开盖子一尝，眼睛亮了亮：“好酒！”  
喝完一个，又自觉拿起另一个。  
“好喝吧，”孙悟空喝光后随手扔了椰子壳，坐起来盘着腿看向哪吒，“我听说书的讲过你，”孙悟空摇头晃脑，学着说书人的腔调：“陈塘关总兵李靖，夫人殷氏怀胎三年，生下一个肉球，被李靖当做妖怪一刀砍破，诞出一子。生来神通广大，三岁闹龙宫斩龙子，不屈强权，削骨还父，后又以莲藕化身重生，封神成仙。”  
孙悟空兴致勃勃：“老孙我可敬佩你！”  
哪吒听他这毫不遮掩的“表白”，一时愣住，看着那猴儿钦慕的大眼闪闪放光，脸颊竟微微发烫。  
“也没、没什么……”哪吒撇开眼，心头有些异样的喜悦。他自小是少年英雄，听过的称赞仰慕数不胜数，却没有过这样几近害羞的时候，忙抱起椰壳喝酒掩饰。  
孙悟空又开口：“可我又不解，你当时和李靖断绝亲缘，为何后来又认他为父为尊？”  
哪吒听他这样发问，正了颜色道：“你也说我闯祸之时才三岁，三岁小童，哪知天高地厚，深浅黑白。”  
孙悟空面露困惑，又捞了个椰子酒，换个姿势歪着听他讲。  
哪吒眼神淡远，仿佛回忆：“我幼年无知，只为逞一时意气，却置陈塘关千户百姓于灭顶水灾之中。父亲他再不舍我，也无法不顾无辜百姓徇私枉法。我不懂事，只恨他绝情，便削骨还父，与他断绝关系，现在想起，却是背实了个不孝不义的罪名。幸有师父用莲藕为我重塑人身，又令我醍醐灌顶，我现在父王麾下效力，实是在偿罪报恩。”  
孙悟空听着，若有所思，忽开口道：“那你不怨李靖，可还怨那龙宫么？”  
哪吒一愣，久远的记忆从脑海轰然穿过，眼里闪过一丝戾气，手中盛酒的椰壳砰然炸裂。他闭上眼深吸一口气，再睁开又恢复平静，道：“这世间规矩，都有存在的道理，不守条令总归是要受罚。孙悟空，我劝你惜命，莫要忤逆天庭。”  
孙悟空轻笑：“规矩是何人定下？那人与我有何恩惠？老孙凭什么听顺他？神明造人，人奉神明。天地生我孙悟空，我不从任何人的规矩！”  
哪吒听他这番言论，怔怔片刻，忽然抚掌大笑：“不说这个，喝酒喝酒！”  
两人碰杯畅饮，转眼间将那一堆酒喝个罄尽。只剩下最后一杯。哪吒伸手去拿，忽然握住一只毛爪。  
哪吒转头看去，见孙悟空和他同抓着最后一个椰子酒壳。  
那果酒醇香清甜，后劲却足，两人都是量窄的，喝这些酒，早轻飘飘醉得分不清南北东西。  
孙悟空蛮横一拽：“我的。”  
哪吒一挑眉，又扯回来：“这是大圣的待客之道？”  
“什么道！”孙悟空一手抢着酒，一手却朝哪吒打来，后者立刻抬手挡下，两人单手过起招来。  
孙悟空出招不按套路，尾巴去点哪吒肋下痒痒肉，哪吒一缩手臂松了手，那猴子就连往后跳几步，咕嘟咕嘟将酒灌了。他喝的猛，亮晶晶酒液顺着嘴角流出来，划过脖颈囗细嫩囗无毛的粉白皮肤。  
哪吒眯了眯眼，猛地暴起扑来，将孙悟空压在石座上，掐着他的下巴含住嘴唇，伸舌撬开牙关去囗吮囗吸他嘴里的酒液。  
“唔……咕……”  
椰子壳啪得摔在地上，哪吒微微睁眼，见那猴儿近在咫尺的面容，面皮粉红，眼中水汽氤氲，金棕色的细密睫毛根根可数。嘴唇上柔软的触囗感后知后觉的传来，哪吒一惊，猛然酒醒，慌忙放开他起身后退几步，看着那猴儿张着泛着水色的两瓣唇，脸颊嫣红，微合着眼喘气。  
三太子浑身发烫，脸皮烧红，低声骂了句妖猴，逃也似的飞出水帘洞。  
哪吒稳下心神，回到阵前，忐忑道：“父王！弼马温真有本事，孩儿这般法力，也战他不过，败阵逃回也。”  
天王见他慌慌张张，不敢抬头，以为他是败阵羞愧，安抚道：“既然如此，且不要与他相持，且去上界，将此言回奏，再多遣天兵，围捉这厮，未为迟也。”众人回天启奏不题。

孙悟空睡到不知何时，悠悠醒来，恍惚记起自己还在与天兵交战，忙挣起身，低声道：“呀，坏事坏事！怎么睡着了！”他急忙下床，醉酒效力还未退去，脚一沾地像踩在棉花上，一软朝前栽去。眼看要扑在地上，忽然腰间一紧，被人捞了起来。  
孙悟空抬眼，看见来人不禁欢喜：“大哥？！”

——————  
才不是耍赖！


	21. Chapter 21

章二十  
✘爆肝三更！！！！！！！！！！！  
✘才没有耍赖哼  
——————————————  
牛魔王沉着脸将孙悟空按进怀里，手轻轻揉着他太阳穴，传过些真气帮他醒脑。孙悟空果然顿觉神清气爽，整只猴轻快不少，转过身搂住牛魔王撒娇道：“哥哥何时来了？”  
牛魔王被他挨着的地方像过电一般泛起酥麻，心里苦笑，这猴子真不长记性，怎么还敢撩拨他。  
将猴儿从脖子上扯下来放好，正色问：“你怎么去了天庭？现在又当什么齐天大圣？那下来征讨的天兵又是怎么回事？”  
孙悟空便将这些日经历之事，具说与了他。  
牛魔王听完面色复杂：“你自命齐天，天庭必不肯饶你，悟空，莫要逞一时快意惹来灾祸……”  
孙悟空一挑眉，不悦道：“别人说也罢了，大哥怎么也讲这样的话！”  
牛魔王见他变脸使性，不知怎的就慌了，急忙哄道：“猴儿莫恼，大哥说错了，大哥说错了！”  
世人都传牛魔王一代枭雄，威风八面，谁见过他这般谄媚模样。  
孙悟空哼一声，抬眼看他：“那大哥叫个‘平天大圣’，与我齐名可好？”  
牛魔王勉强扯出个笑来：“好。”  
孙悟空这才欢喜：“诶，那叫其他哥哥都取称号，我们一同称王称圣，岂不威风？”  
牛魔王脑仁隐隐作痛，无奈讪笑：“好，好……都依你的，这就叫他们也取名号。”  
孙悟空兴高采烈，扯着牛魔王去看那齐天大圣的旌旗，又唤来独角鬼王，说前日进言之功。然后请来另外几个结拜的妖王，设宴欢庆，一为战胜天兵，二为兄弟重聚。  
席上众妖听闻孙悟空大战天兵的事迹，俱都夸赞奉承。孙悟空喝的不亦乐乎，醉得一塌糊涂。  
几个妖王见他醉了，忽然变了脸色，转向牛魔王道：“大哥，自那场劫难后，妖族元气大伤，千年来又遭受打压不能恢复，实在无力与天庭为敌作战了。我等虽爱惜兄弟，却也要为自己身家性命做打算，若是七弟……”  
牛魔王抬手制止他们，看着怀里酣睡的猴儿，轻声道：“我自会劝他。”  
众妖意兴阑珊，早早告辞散场。  
牛魔王吩咐人收拾残局，忽然传来独角鬼王，问：“你是什么来历，能说出‘不服天界管束，自命齐天’这番伟论，只当个区区先锋，着实是屈才了。”  
鬼王道：“小的只是山野间修成的小怪，不辞辛苦前来，只为能在大圣麾下献犬马之劳，不求能得大王青眼——”  
牛魔王冷笑，忽然抬起手臂，那独角鬼王凭空被掐住脖子提起来，面露恐惧看着牛魔王，拼命挣扎。  
“我不知道你有什么企图，或者派你前来的人有什么企图——”牛魔王慢慢走近，憨厚温顺的外表总让人忘了他曾也是个混世杀神。  
“我留你的性命，给你家主人带回几句话。”  
“一，同样的招术别玩两遍。”  
“二，他若真有本事就自己出面，暗地里躲着算什么汉子。”  
“三，”他周身杀气暴涨，一字一句道，“别，碰，孙，悟，空。”  
独角鬼王早吓破了胆，牛魔王松手，他立刻化作一团黑雾钻入地下。

却说那李天王与三太子领着众将，直至灵霄殿，将那战败之事备述一番，求玉帝添兵。  
玉帝皱眉沉默，众仙鸦雀无声，等待圣旨。心中都猜，这天庭武将之中，论本领三太子无出其右，他都战败，还有谁能出阵？也只能多派兵出去，以众胜寡了。  
半晌，太白金星忽然站出来，奏道：“那妖猴只知出言，不知大小。欲加兵与他争斗，想一时不能收伏，反又劳师。不若万岁大舍恩慈，还降招安旨意，就教他做个齐天大圣。只是加他个空衔，有官无禄便了。”  
玉帝眉头一展，似乎颇有兴致道：“怎么唤做‘有官无禄’？”  
金星道：“名是齐天大圣，只不与他事管，不与他俸禄，且养在天壤之间，收他的邪心，使不生狂妄，庶乾坤安靖，海宇得清宁也。”  
玉帝闻言道：“依卿所奏。”  
众仙闻此，不禁纷纷反对。  
尤以那战败的李天王，与孙悟空从前的上头管事武德星君最为激动。  
李天王道：“天威不可轻渎，恳乞陛下再添兵两万，臣定将那业畜捉回天庭！”  
武德星君也道：“启万岁，那妖猴本就猖狂不驯，怎可真封他做甚么‘齐天大圣’，岂不助长他的势头，好叫他再闯祸也？”  
众仙纷纷附和，请玉帝“三思”。在他们看来，一下界猴妖敢声称要与天齐，简直荒谬，简直该死！  
玉帝摆摆手：“朕意已决，众卿莫再争执。太白卿家留下，其余爱卿若无他事，就散了吧。”  
众仙忿忿不平，却不得不罢休，只好行礼拜退。  
等殿上众仙离去，玉帝起身下殿，太白金星急忙跟上。  
他出了凌霄殿，却不驾龙辇，徒步而行。虽是悠然行走，却一步千里，太白金星紧紧跟着不敢落下。玉帝总算停下，太白松一口气，抬头看，却是到了藏书殿。  
玉帝走入殿中，对身后人道：“卿家为文臣之首，见多识广，博古通今，可知道那孙悟空的来历？”  
太白惊讶，不知玉帝何意，谨慎道：“那孙悟空不是三百年前的天产石猴？”  
“天地精华所生的精灵无数，我原本只当他与那些下方之物无甚大异……”玉帝修长的手指一一划过架子上的卷轴，“可是他能让上古神珍认主，大闹幽冥界，地藏作为幽冥教主却不管束，反将此事推给天庭……”  
他从书卷中抽出一本随意翻阅，接着道：“仅仅三百岁的年纪，哪里有这般翻江倒海，捉鬼拿神的本事？那李家父子又岂是吃素的？”  
“朕闲暇时翻阅古籍偶然见过，那妖猴所生之地，花果山——爱卿知道这山的非凡之处么？”  
太白金星自那日受观音所托后，便对这孙悟空颇为好奇，翻遍了书籍记载，自然也查过那东胜神洲的花果山。  
此山乃十洲之祖脉，三岛之来龙，自开清浊而立，鸿蒙判后而成。是那百川会处擎天柱，万劫无移大地根。  
盖闻天地之数，有十二万九千六百岁为一劫，每一劫近子之会，逐渐开明，天始生根，天生于子，地辟于丑，人生于寅，自后每一万八千岁为一会，万物生长，天地成型。  
至于亥会之初，则当黑暗，而两间人物俱无矣，故曰混沌。  
而那花果山，自第一劫始，万物生灭轮回，它却万劫无移。  
所生孙悟空的灵石，也自花果山始，便立在那正当顶上。  
仿佛这山，只是为婴孩准备的，坚固而温暖的摇篮。  
太白心中忽然大惊。  
他本没有往这处想——毕竟在李家父子讨伐花果山败北之前，他不知孙悟空有这等神通！  
他又想起观音的嘱托——  
“劳烦上仙为那猴儿求个宽恕，我佛自当感激不尽。”  
“这个中缘由实在繁杂，此一托付，还望上仙切切应允。”  
……  
太白心中猛然一震，惶恐看向玉帝。  
“万岁……那妖猴……那……那猴儿……”  
玉帝轻笑一声：“他才是真正的天之子啊。”  
这天，不是天帝，不是天庭。  
——是天道。  
——天道者，万物之初始，万物之法则，万物之轮回生灭。

太白心中犹豫片刻，还是将前日观音来访求情之事告知玉帝，惶恐请罪道：“非是臣欺君罔上，实乃怕圣怒难平……臣惶恐，求陛下宽恕！”  
玉帝听完也不恼，将他搀起安抚道：“无妨，朕不怪你。太白卿家的忠心，朕还是信得过的……如你所言，灵山是早已打起了主意？”他轻笑一声，“不愧是佛祖……这世间能知过去未来者，还有几人？”  
太白急忙答道：“三界之内，微臣所知的，除了西方佛老释迦牟尼如来，还有上清元始天尊，幽冥教主地藏王菩萨，地仙之祖与世同君……其余他人，微臣见闻实在短浅，不知还有何大能具备此神通。”  
“难怪地藏不肯掺合，他一向是个怕事的。”玉帝轻笑一声，“你就按今日朝中所议，还下界招安。若那猴儿肯归顺朝廷，天下太平。若他堕入魔教，三界将有一大浩劫啊。”  
太白仍有忧虑：“若是将来佛家或其他门教抢了去……是否需要防备？”  
玉帝面不改色，展开一卷空白黄帛，凭空拽来一支笔在上书写，边道：“那又如何？他们要争便争，无论他日后归于佛教还是道家，这三界只有朕一位君王……人间有一句话，普天之下，莫非王土，率土之滨，莫非王臣。”  
玉帝写完，手掌覆上黄帛，片刻上面就出现一个印子。他将帛子卷好，递给太白金星：“去罢。”  
太白恭敬接下，看着那九五至尊，叩头行礼道：“臣领旨。”即转身下界。

————————————  
苏猴使我快乐！跟我一起喊，猴猴是绝世大宝贝！！！！！  
————————————  
三藏：二十章了(҂‾ ▵‾)︻デ═一  
四七：下一章争取让你露个脸好吧！


	22. Chapter 22

章二十一

太白金星熟门熟路，倏忽到了花果山上方，看见下面的场景时不禁皱眉。此番不比从前只是几个小猴儿嬉闹，而有各样妖魔在水帘洞外，一个个执剑拈槍，拿刀弄杖，杀意森森。

太白看得有些心惊，天上一天，地上不过一年，这山清水秀的花果山就变得妖气腾腾，也不知那猴儿成了什么模样。

太白金星强自镇静下来，按下云头，朝那众妖喊：“那众头目，累你去报大圣知之，吾乃是上帝遣来的天使，有圣旨在此请他。”

众妖听闻，即跑入内通报。

洞天深处，孙悟空酒足饭饱，趴在牛魔王膝头让他顺着毛，正昏昏欲睡，忽然有小猴跑进来，说上次那天使又来了。

孙悟空顿时来了精神：“在外面么？”

“在洞外候着。”

孙悟空起身整理衣束，边道：“叫他……”

牛魔王打断他开口：“叫他走。”

孙悟空猛地扭脸看他：“为什么？”

“天庭尽是虚伪狡诈之徒，你上次给人哄走养马，还不长记性？再者，你是妖族大圣，与天界之人有什么好来往的！”

“妖为何不能与神仙来往？”孙悟空不懂，“不是有那么多的妖想修炼成仙么？”

“那是因为、那是因为……”

牛魔王语噎。

妖族与仙界素来积怨颇深，自上古那场伏魔大战起，妖魔落败，元气大伤。后又经历了大大小小上百场的战役，愈发气衰，最后再聚不起大势，只得散落在各处躲藏修养。天庭为绝后患，一直严厉打压着，后起妖辈也都不成气候。由是旧怨之上又叠新仇，弄着个势不两立的局面。

可拼命总是一时的脑热，从那么多惨烈的战场上逃下来，只能是越来越惜命。仇恨不曾消减，只是被那苟且偷安逆来顺受的心思在太平土壤里滋生，一层层蒙了。从前那些威名赫赫的魔王已经失去斗志收敛锋芒，只要天庭不赶尽杀绝，便不再掀动什么大风浪。天庭为了大局安定，也睁一只眼闭一只眼，两方默契地达成一种表面平静。

然而除了那几个本事通天的魔王，其他妖类便没有这么好运了。若没有大的靠山倚傍，便要时时提防着天谴天罚，还要躲着捉妖师的追杀，战战兢兢忍气吞声度日。做仙虽有诸多天规束缚，不如为妖快活，可修炼成仙就有了保命符，不必再暗地苟藏担惊受怕，故而不少精怪为之汲汲。

可孙悟空生性单纯又不谙世事，这个中缘由复杂，如何跟他讲得清楚。

孙悟空不等他答话，已吩咐小猴儿叫太白金星进来，自己也整理衣冠朝外洞走去。

太白进了洞，面南站定，抬眼朝座上望去，等看见孙悟空身旁的牛魔王时不禁一惊，使劲闭了闭眼再看，果真是那魔王。

太白想到洞前那一众妖魔，莫非这猴儿已经堕入魔道？或是正在被魔王拉拢，妖族又策划着什么？他背后冷汗冒出。

孙悟空问：“太白金星，此番来访又为何事？”

金星回过神来，忙道：“此番前来，还是请大圣上天授录。”

孙悟空冷笑：“怎么，这回是缺了抬轿的，还是少了打更的？”

金星急忙诺诺回答：“前因天庭的过失，怠慢了大圣，还请大圣宽恕。只因凡授官者，皆由卑而尊，并非有意轻怠，更无贬辱之意。天王太子取战败北，众才知大圣神通。听闻大圣立竿要做‘齐天大圣’，众武将还要支吾，是小仙力为大圣冒罪奏闻，免兴师旅，请大王授录。玉帝准奏，因此来请。”

孙悟空听完果然面色转变，愉快道：“那玉帝果真肯让我做个‘齐天大圣’？”

金星掣出圣旨：“小仙以此衔奏准，方敢岭旨而来；如有不遂，只管坐罪便是。”

孙悟空凭空抓来那黄帛，打开看了一眼，笑道：“好，姑且信你一回。”

牛魔王一把扯走他的圣旨，阴着脸道：“你真要上天？”

孙悟面露无辜道：“怎么了？”

牛魔王艰难开口：“那天宫规矩繁多，不如下界为妖快活。你最烦拘束……”

太白在旁忙道：“此番大王封了齐天大圣，便可不受天规管辖，无须点卯上朝，天宫之内可任意去来，还有……”

牛魔王一眼杀气腾腾的横过来，金星不由得噤了声。

牛魔王道：“你要走了，这些个前来投靠你的妖族由谁带领？”

孙悟空笑道：“还有哥哥你呀。”

他撒娇道：“我只上天玩玩便回来，好么~”

牛魔王一阵头痛，这猴儿怕是专门生来克他的，何时就将他软肋死死捏住了。

揉了猴头一把：“早些回来。”

又看向太白金星：“若是天界之人欺我幺弟，可掂量掂量南天门的砖瓦禁不禁得起我这混铁棍！”

太白喏喏点头。

 

孙悟空遂与金星纵着祥云，到南天门外。

那些天丁天将拱手相迎，果都与前番态度大变。

入了灵霄殿，不等金星拜奏，孙悟空已上前道：“玉帝，你请我来做齐天大圣，是真是假？”

玉帝道：“前番轻贤，是朕的过失，今宣你做个‘齐天大圣’，官品极矣，但切不可胡为。”

孙悟空得他保证，笑道：“好说好说。”也不谢恩，玉帝却也不怪。

玉帝即命工干官张、鲁二班在蟠桃园右首，起一座齐天大圣府，又设安静，宁神二司随时侍奉。

玉帝正下旨吩咐，孙悟空无意识张望，忽然看见班部中哪吒三太子正直直望着他。眼神对上，孙悟空咧嘴一笑抬手就想打招呼，哪吒却立刻撇开脸，白玉面颊上微微泛起粉红。

孙悟空疑惑，正要走近了说话，玉帝这边却下旨让五斗星君送孙悟空上任，只好先作罢。

 

孙悟空到底不懂名利富贵，也不知官衔品从，做官只是图个新鲜，与那大到帝君小至仙仆，都一并交往，不问尊卑贵贱。每日会友游宫，交朋结义。与那九曜星、五方将、二十八宿、四大天王、十二元辰、五方五老、普天星相、河汉群神，俱只以弟兄相待，彼此称呼。今日东游，明日西荡，云去云来，行踪不定。

 

一日，玉帝早朝，班部中闪出太阴星君，俯囟启奏道：“今有齐天大圣，擅闯月宫，纠缠仙子。因其口称自与天齐，臣不能拦之。但月宫之中皆为仙娥，并无男子，臣以为不妥，奏请陛下处置。”

太阴星君话未说完时众仙早已窃窃议论起来。那月宫仙子貌美，妖猴动心也是常情，只不过天规严明，为仙者不可私通。那广寒宫本就是幽静之处，多少暗中倾慕仙子的都难踏入其中，怎可由着个猴子胡来？

众人纷纷不满，斥责这妖猴太无法纪，乱了天宫风气，更是犯了天条，该依天规惩处。

玉帝皱眉，抬手让众仙平静下来。

“散朝后，传孙悟空来朕寝宫，朕当面问责。”

————————————

西游原著中，第九十五回，月宫中太阴君左右陪侍的仙女统称为“嫦娥”，可能各自又有自己的名字。八戒当初冒犯嫦娥被贬下界，应该也是冒犯了其中一个仙女。后来八戒看见霓裳仙子，一把抱住耍流氓，所以，当初可能就是冒犯了这个霓裳仙子吧。

但是这里还是私设为影视剧里普遍的嫦娥仙子。

本来打算看完宝莲灯再接着更但是我看不大下去。于是放弃了当初想让杨戬和孙悟空在月宫乌龙的初遇情节。


	23. Chapter 23

章二十二  
却说孙悟空那日无事闲逛，忽来到一座晶莹玉殿前。与往常所见黄金砖琉璃瓦气势恢宏的宫殿不同，这座宫殿如一整块玉雕成，纯白晶莹，耳听见霓裳声乐，鼻嗅得月桂飘香，眼见是轻烟薄雾弥散在宫殿四周。

那宫殿之上所挂牌匾，上书“广寒宫”三字。

孙悟空惊讶，广寒宫不是嫦娥住处？他退几步打量眼前蟾宫，又嗅一嗅空气里的桂花甜香，惊讶转为惊喜。

又是话本儿里讲过的人！

走近前，见那宫殿外门竟使用金锁从外锁着，孙悟空疑惑，使了个穿墙术撞入门中。

进了外门，见里面一座座亭台高立，琼楼玉宇，美不胜收。孙悟空正看玩景色，忽然听见一阵吵闹声传来。

“孽畜！还不给我回来！”

“疯婆娘！我才不要任你蹂躏呢！”

孙悟空见花苑回廊突然窜出一个雪白绒球，正朝自己奔来，后面还跟着一个仙娥。却与他平日里见到的各宫仙子有所不同。别的仙子都是精心装束，斗艳争奇。眼前赶来这位，散鬓堆鸦，钗环不戴，一路跑来衣衫凌乱，面容狰狞，母夜叉一般。

那绒球只顾着看后面，却没料到跑了无数遍的小路上会多出个人来，一头撞在孙悟空脚边，哀嚎一声往后滚了几圈，被赶上来的仙娥抓住耳朵提起来，斥道：“你这蠢兔子，日日想着偷懒，你要逃到哪里去？”她余光瞥见有人，抬起头来，见孙悟空正看着她们，先是一愣，接着尖叫一声躲到海棠树后，颤声问：“你——你是何方妖孽！竟敢擅闯月宫……”

孙悟空眉头一皱，刚要发作，却想到自己这不速之客理亏在先，只好忍了道：“我是齐天大圣，冒昧闯入惊扰了仙子，还望恕罪。”

仙娥勒着兔子，呆呆的看着他：“齐天……大圣？”

兔子在她怀中挣扎着：“嫦娥姐姐……你要……勒死我了……”

孙悟空一扬眉惊喜道：“你就是嫦娥？”

 

“如此说，话本里都是骗人的！”孙悟空脸颊鼓鼓，叼着一块桂花糕口齿含糊地替嫦娥愤愤不平。下界所传，嫦娥为成仙偷了丈夫后羿的灵丹，原来事实是当日后裔外出，有一恶仆要偷灵丹被嫦娥撞上，偷变为抢，嫦娥争夺不过，情急之下就将灵丹吞入口中，谁知那丹入口即化，她立刻就感觉身体轻盈，双脚离地朝天上升去。那恶仆告知众人是嫦娥偷了后羿的灵药，嫦娥无法辩解。后羿因以为自己受了背叛，愤怒不已，将当年射日的穿云箭拿出，对嫦娥射出一箭。嫦娥被那箭追着飞入月宫，眼看就要香消玉殒之际，被一武将救下。

孙悟空听到这里激动不已：“是谁？那武将是谁？！”

嫦娥遗憾道：“我当时惊魂未定，忘记问他姓名……后来被太白星君引去见了玉帝，封了仙位，就禁足在这宫中，再未见过那人了。”

“啊……”孙悟空有些惋惜，按话本儿来，英雄救美，接下来不该以身相许终成眷属么。

“不过我记得他兵器有些奇特……”

“怎么奇特？”

“常人所用刀兵剑戟都不稀奇，我却是头一回见着有人用耙子。”嫦娥回想起来不禁笑道。

“耙子？耕地用的？”孙悟空稀奇，“我留心看看，若他还在天宫，便引他来和姐姐相会！”

嫦娥失笑：“你以为这广寒宫是谁都能进的么？你还是早早离开，免得被人发觉……”

“我不怕，我是齐天大圣，去什么地方都没有人敢拦。”孙悟空洋洋得意，忽然想到什么，问：“姐姐后来怎么没有去找后羿解释清楚？”

嫦娥苦笑：“我已经飞升成仙，怎可再随意下凡？”

“只是去见一面，也不能容情么？”

“世间最无情的就是这天规天法，就连玉帝的亲……”嫦娥忽然觉得不妥，忙掩住嘴噤声。

“那就不做这神仙了！”孙悟空不悦道，“这般拘束着！姐姐在这宫里孤寂清冷，连个说话的人都没有！要是换做俺老孙都要发疯了！不如舍了这仙体下界去！”

“神仙思凡，可是大罪。”嫦娥垂眼抚摸怀里的白兔，“况且我下界能去哪里呢。”

天上一日，凡间一年。她可以永驻仙颜，可许诺白首不分离的人已经抱恨而终，那凡间又有什么好留恋的。

嫦娥应悔偷灵药，碧海青天夜夜心。

嫦娥舒颜笑道：“大圣肯时时来我这里坐坐，便十分体贴了。”

“一定一定！”孙悟空满口应承，“姐姐这里的糕点好吃，我一定常来。”

嫦娥被他奉承得开心，佯嗔道：“你这馋嘴的猴头儿。”

这猴儿乍一看毛茸茸的吓人，细看来眉眼俊俏，又活泼灵动，比自己这只又蠢又懒的兔子可爱多了。

玉兔接收到主人鄙夷的眼神，不屑地一蹬腿跑开了。

 

这日孙悟空照旧从外边游逛回来，一进大圣府，就有两旁仙司上前道：“大圣去哪里了，让我等一番好找！”

孙悟空困惑，自己又无职位公务，找他做什么。

“怎地了？”

“玉帝传旨，传话叫大圣去玉皇殿呢。”

“玉皇殿？”孙悟空转转眼珠儿，这九重天上的宫殿几乎都转过了，还未看过玉帝寝宫什么模样呢。

孙悟空欣然接过圣旨，抛在空中又接下：“知道了知道了，时辰还早，我这就去吧。”

 

玉皇殿虽说是寝宫，却也修的金碧辉煌，气势磅礴又不失庄严，毫无半分惫懒之风。玉帝不上朝时，便待在这殿中打理事务，寝食起居。

三界之大，事务从来都处理不完的。玉帝看完一本奏折，就听见外面吵嚷之声传来。

“你要等陛下宣见！不可擅闯！站住！站住！”

玉帝皱眉抬眼，见御前侍卫猛地撞进来，扶着佩剑，警惕地搜寻。

玉帝捏捏鼻梁，无奈道：“卷帘，怎么了？”

卷帘将军把剑按回鞘中，慌张道：“陛下恕罪！臣——臣分明是追着那齐……齐……”

“齐天大圣。”孙悟空从他身后冒出来。

卷帘愣愣的看着他。

这侍卫忠心无二，只是人蠢了点。玉帝无奈摆摆手让他退下。

孙悟空笑嘻嘻的走到玉帝看公文的案桌前，双手一撑坐上去：“诶，你长得也很好看嘛。”

玉帝这时着常服，没有冕旒遮着，孙悟空头一次见着他的样貌，也是面如冠玉，品貌不凡。

“我还以为你是个老头子呢，你知道下界给你打的金身都是老头儿么？”

玉帝面不改色，也不理他，抽出压在猴屁股下的奏折叠到一起，放在一旁。

这才抬眼看孙悟空：“在天上待得可还习惯？”

“尚还可以吧，就是无聊了些。”孙悟空抽出一根天笔随意把玩，“我想回花果山了。”

“什么？”玉帝皱眉，“你既已成仙，怎可再随意下凡？那安静、宁神二司未曾给你讲过这天庭的规矩么？”

孙悟空也不悦道：“那我不想做神仙了，我要走了。”

说着当真转身。

玉帝没料到他这么任性，站起身一把抓住孙悟空，这才憋出一句：“你站住！”

孙悟空转回身来无辜道：“怎么了。”

“你……”玉帝无语，半晌道，“你且等等。”

又朝外喊：“即刻宣太白金星来见！”

 —————————————— 

嫦娥奔月有很多版本，不止文中提到那两种。

 想吃帝空的自己找糖


	24. Chapter 24

章二十三  
“这里大旱，你给他降雨不就好了！该降多少点数？”  
“降雨点数都有规定，你快放下！”  
太白赶来玉皇殿的时候，看见孙悟空坐在玉帝办公的桌案上，而后者板着脸去抢他手里的奏折毛笔，一副烦不胜烦的模样。  
太白被这场景惊得不能言语，直到玉帝瞥见他，转头看来，视线对上，太白才回过神来慌忙跪下行礼：“参见陛下，不知陛下召臣何事？”  
“爱卿免礼。”玉帝一手抓着猴爪子一手抢下他的折子，先送给一旁仙仆叫他收好，这才整束衣冠，恢复平日帝王从容威严的神态。  
玉帝对太白道：“孙悟空要抛弃仙职返回地界，爱卿以为如何？”  
太白金星看着帝王意味深长的表情，完全接收了“快想办法留住他”这个信号。  
“臣以为不妥。”太白先赶忙说出这句，再想对策。  
“哦？”玉帝不动声色，给了他一个赞许的眼神，问：“怎么不妥？”  
太白头脑转的飞快，道：“禀玉帝，这天界众仙各司其职，不可或缺。且有天规严明，既为仙者，不可思凡，不得随意下界。”  
孙悟空听不出他们一唱一和，插话道：“可我又无职务，况且……”  
太白急忙打断他：“那不如给大圣安排一件执事！大圣本领高强，若没有机会展露，实在是屈才了。”  
孙悟空果然被他吸引了注意：“什么执事？”  
“这……”太白金星看向玉帝。  
前番已经查过，天庭各职位并无空缺，又不能随意给他安排个弼马温之类的小官……玉帝眯起眼看着把皮球踢给自己的太白，后者垂下头不敢对视。  
“诶，什么执事啊？”孙悟空扯了扯玉帝的袖子。  
玉帝把视线转向孙悟空，见他不知从哪里抓来的桃子在啃。  
玉帝脑中灵光一闪，问太白金星：“蟠桃园……似乎还缺个管事？”  
“蟠桃园确无主管，只是……”  
“蟠桃园？”孙悟空凑近了好奇。 “那里是王母亲手种下的蟠桃，平日无人看照打理，你且权管那桃园，如何？”  
“好，我去看看。”孙悟空爽快答应。  
玉帝道：“不许偷吃。”  
“嘁，别小看人了。”  
玉帝即拟了圣旨，差人送他上任。

总算哄走那猴子，玉帝闭上眼揉着额角面露疲色：“卿家若无他事可退下了。”  
“陛下真要让齐天大圣去看管蟠桃园？”太白金星犹疑半晌，还是大胆开口，“臣不敢揣度圣裁，可那大圣毕竟是只猴儿……”  
玉帝抬眼看向他，一副“你以为朕是傻的？”表情，太白急忙伏身请罪。  
“正因为他是猴儿，才好用桃子哄住。”  
“您说他定会偷吃？可若王母娘娘知道了必然不悦……”  
“那就不让她知道，他那么小一只，能吃几个。”玉帝摆摆手，忽然一顿，皱起眉来。  
太白金星察言观色：“陛下可是还有事思虑？”  
玉帝摇摇头：“总觉得忘了什么事。”  
太阴君：……

孙悟空出来玉帝寝宫，不得穷忙，即入蟠桃园内查勘。见过了那一班锄树力士、运水力士、修桃力士、打扫力士，即由土地引入园中。

那园中夭夭灼灼花盈树，颗颗株株果压枝。土地给他讲明了种类株数，点看亭阁，勘察账目。孙悟空只顾着看那蟠桃，偷咽着口水，也没心思听他讲，只敷衍答应。后来干脆遣退土地，说要自行转转。  
蟠桃园三千六百株桃树，时时开花，时时结果，参差不齐。前面的花微果小，愈往里走就变得层花甘实，走到园子深处，孙悟空看着那一个个比自己脸都大的仙桃睁大了眼，看看四下无人，再忍不住脱了冠服，蹬掉靴子跳到树上。

玉帝真小看了他，小小一只猴，却把周围几株树上熟透的大桃全都摘了，吃得满脸汁水不亦乐乎，直到肚皮滚圆要破，孙悟空看着怀里剩下的几个桃子发愁，最后只得把每个桃子顶尖儿透红的最甜处咬了，剩下丢进树下花丛中，他在山中生长，花果享用不尽，落入土中重新滋养树木，也不以为自己这是暴殄天物。饭饱食困，便缩小身形扯了一片桃叶盖上，在枝桠上呼呼睡了。  
那土地来寻不见，以为大圣自行离去，也不再管。

孙悟空管了桃园，也不再四处闲逛，一日去饱食几顿，除了吃便是睡，日子过得悠闲。

这日他例行“查看”，屏退旁人自入园中，怀里抱着几个大鲜桃，边走边看。走到深处，忽然见一个不速之客躺在一株桃花树下。那人光着头，手臂挂着念珠，是个和尚打扮的，正抱着个葫芦睡的酣甜。  
孙悟空上前喝道：“哪里来的小贼，竟敢擅闯蟠桃园！”  
那和尚微微蹙眉，半睁开眼撑起身：“上仙见罪，贫僧……是你？！”  
那和尚猛然睁大眼睛惊喜道。  
孙悟空才不与他攀熟，一偏头一根金针从耳中甩出，在空中瞬间变大成碗口粗的巨棒朝他砸去。  
一株桃树轰然倒地，孙悟空咬了口桃子等着看那和尚被吓得屁滚尿流的模样——他方才只是玩心起来想吓唬人，并没有真的要他性命。  
然而等他将金箍棒收回变小，那僧人上一刻待着的地方竟然空了。孙悟空挑眉，正要近前去看看，忽然肩膀被人拍了一下，一个声音从身后上方传来：“是我啊。”  
孙悟空一惊。  
这和尚什么本事，竟然能一瞬间躲开他的攻击，还能不声不响的绕到他身后？  
孙悟空叼住桃子，横起金箍棒朝后一扫，随着劲力拧腰转身，狠狠一棒打去——  
铁棒与地面相接，虎口传来微微的震麻——又打空了？！  
孙悟空轻笑一声：“好秃驴，本事不小嘛，来和爷爷我过几招！”  
“小猴子，你不记得我了？”那和尚并无应战的意思，孙悟空不由得他辩解，英雄难逢敌手，他此刻战意浓浓，不斗个高下怎肯罢休。  
那和尚将佛珠横起接下他的铁棒：“你小时候，我们在花果山见过——”  
孙悟空哪听他讲，一边进攻一边道：“你这珠子倒也结实，不怕被我打散了么！”  
“你记不起这珠子了么——”  
他二人在这桃林间比斗，扫落一树树花瓣。  
金箍棒朝他腰间扫来，那和尚猛地躲闪开，腰间葫芦却被挑走了。孙悟空将那葫芦揪下来摇一摇，又皱着鼻子嗅嗅，挑眉道：“这是酒？”  
和尚道：“桃花酿。”  
孙悟空一手执棒一手拿着葫芦，用牙咬开塞子，仰头将葫芦里的酒液倒进嘴里，下颌到小巧的喉结绷成一条流利的曲线。  
漫天飞花的背景下，那画面竟一时惊艳。  
和尚直直的看着他，等看见孙悟空脖子上挂着的玉片时恍然回神，目光不自觉变得温柔。  
孙悟空将剩下的酒喝光，晃了晃葫芦随手扔了，铁棒呼得夹带风声抡起，直指着和尚鼻尖笑道：“原来是个不守戒律的酒肉和尚！来蟠桃园所图为何！快从实招来！”  
“我来取酒——”那和尚用眼神指了指躺在地上的空酒葫芦，轻轻拨开指着自己鼻子的铁棒，孙悟空眼前一花，还未看清，他已经倏忽移到自己跟前。  
和尚低头看着灌酒灌猛了现在脸颊泛红的猴儿，笑着邀请道：“我在这儿藏了几坛，赏脸共饮么？”


End file.
